TSCC: Salvation
by The Pootamis
Summary: A complete reboot of the entire series. What if Cameron Phillips acted more human? What if she and John had a closer relationship than they did on the show? What would have happened? Read here to find out.
1. Chapter 1

No fate but what we makes for ourselves. A simple phrase that has been passed down to family member after family member for years.

Where it had first started no one would ever know. But for a selected few that key phrase would mean everything to them in so many different ways. To some it represented hope. To others it represented survival.

A word that has echoed through a small family for the past fifthteen years. A word that continues to echo through the mind of a lone teenager as he roams the hallways of a local high school in Red Valley, New Mexico.

To anyone else he would look like a normal student looking around his new environment for the first time. In reality though this wasn't exactly the case.

He was looking around his surroundings. However what he was truly looking for was every single escape route nearby in case an attack was to occur.

An unusual situation but if you heard his story then you would be in for a shock. The very same shock that he had happened to him at such a young age.

The story of Judgment Day. The day an artificial intelligence system known as Skynet had taken over everything bringing the world into a nuclear war instantly. Bombs after bombs falling all across the globe leaving nothing but a wasteland behind.

A story that he had never believed. Up until years ago when he had seen them in the flesh. Seen the very things that he had been warned about. The terminators. A cybernetic organism covered with living tissue.

The monsters of his mother's nightmares. The monsters that had ruled over the globe in another timeline.

Monsters that he had watched do battle with clear objectives in mind. One aiming to terminate him. The other to protect him. Objectives that were very clear to him ever since his mother had told him of his fate.

The fate of being the world's savior in the coming war. The war between man and machine. A war that looked to be as though it would never happened with the combined efforts of his mother and terminator protector along with himself.

But why couldn't he shake off this feeling that it wasn't over? Was it because it had been drilled into his mind at a young age or was it because he truly believed the legend.

The legend he hoped to never have to live through. The legend of John Connor.

With his eyes constantly glancing around his surroundings over each door he passes on by taking in the numbers being displayed over the door in big black lettering glancing back down towards the small sheet of paper in his hand finding that the classroom that he needs should be coming up shortly looking back up without saying a word as he passes on by a group of his fellow classmates and looks back up towards a nearby classroom to find the room that he is seeking just ahead turning around the corner just as he is about to enter inside seeing movement out of the corner of his eye turning away from the almost empty classroom slowly John turns his head to the side.

Instantly as he watches a brunette girl coming down from the opposite end of the hallway with her own class schedule firmly in her hands unable to take his eyes away as he looks at the girl as though he is in some sort of trace hearing the sound of a bell going off the echoes through the hallways suddenly without having a chance to react John's eyes go slightly wide when he sees the girl looking up in his direction.

Ignoring his fellow classmates that start to pass on by him into the classroom staring off towards the mysterious brunette as he watches a small smile come across the girl's face feeling his face starting to burn up slightly returning the smile breaking off eye contact turning on his heels slowly John makes his way inside of the classroom and makes his way over towards one of the very firsts desks next to the classroom's door.

Placing his backpack down onto the ground slowly taking his seat as he looks up to see the mysterious brunette walking by him trying his hardest to keep the blush that is threatening to break across his face under control remaining totally silent as John watches the girl take the desk right next to his own on his left instantly as he sees the girl look in his direction to send a smile his way feeling his face burning up snapping his head back forward unaware to his knowledge a wide smile forms across the girl's face.

" Alright class! Alright settle down! Settle down now. Please take your seats and we'll get started."

Keeping his eyes focused in on his teacher trying his best to keep his focus on him hearing some class instructions about what to expect in class feeling a pair of eyes looking at him glancing away from the teacher and towards his side as he sees the brunette girl looking over towards him with a small smile across her face returning the smile slowly turning his attention back towards the teacher seeing movement out of the corner of his eye turning his head slightly John watches the girl lean slightly out of her seat towards him.

" What's your name?"

Taking a quick glance seeing his teacher staring off at the other end of the room towards the back of the class slowly John turns to look back at the girl.

" John."

" Cameron."

Feeling a smile forming across his face as he watches Cameron return the smile before turning her head back forward to look towards the teacher following in her example John turns to look back towards the teacher.

Keeping her eyes over on John as she sees him occasionally glancing put towards her throughout the period to only watch his cheeks start to blush bright red slightly suppressing the urge to smile each and every single time she catches him in the act within a blink of an eye as she hears the sound of the school bell ringing signaling the end of the class getting up from her seat turning her head to the side seeing John slowly exiting out of the classroom rounding her desk quickly Cameron takes off after him hoping to catch up with him.

" John?"

Slowing down his pace looking over his shoulder as he sees Cameron quickly making it to his side to smile towards him returning the smile slowly John turns his head back forward.

" I haven't seen you around here before. Are you new here?"

Glancing back over towards Cameron seeing her tucking a loose piece of her hair behind her ear feeling his smile widening slowly John nods his head before he turns his head back forward to glance around the lockers looking for his assigned locker.

" Yeah, I just moved here with my mom actually."

" Really? Sucks for you."

Unable to suppress it as he lets out a chuckle to only hear Cameron giggling by his side stopping at his assigned locker grabbing a hold of the lock slowly John starts to undo the lock as he glances up to see Cameron leaning up against a nearby locker smiling down towards him.

" So what does she do?"

" Huh?"

Hearing her letting out a giggle that sounds so angelic to him feeling a smile forming across his face slowly John watches Cameron shake her head.

" Your mom. What does she do for work?"

" Honestly, I have no idea."

Suddenly as he hears Cameron bursting out laughing unable to help himself letting out a chuckle John watches her shake her head as a wide smile comes across her face.

" Oh come on. She must be important if she had to move you guys here for her job. I bet she works for some big time company."

Keeping his eyes focused on his lock shrugging his shoulders glancing up as he sees Cameron rolling her eyes despite the smile that is across her face returning the smile with a tug John pops the lock off and opens up his locker to place his new books inside.

" What about you? What do your parents do?"

" I don't have any."

Glancing over towards Cameron seeing her looking down towards the ground instantly feeling his smile disappearing reaching out gently John lays his hand down on her shoulder causing her to look up towards him.

" I'm sorry. I…."

Shaking her head feeling her lips curling up into a smile reaching up gently Cameron lays her hand down on John's own.

" It's okay. You couldn't have known. We only just met. Besides it's in the past now."

Returning the smile feeling her hand leaving his own reaching out John closes his locker with a thud before slowly without taking his eyes away from Cameron for not even one second he starts to make his way down the hallway with her following closely by his side.

" I recently just moved here myself. Can i see your class schedule? It would be nice to have a couple of classes with someone that i know."

Nodding his head reaching back John retrieves the small slip of paper from his back pocket and gently hands it over to a smiling Cameron before suddenly after a couple of seconds he watches her smile widen even more.

" Well isn't this a pleasant surprise."

Glancing to her side seeing John looking at her with a curious look reaching into her jeans pocket slowly Cameron extends an almost identical sheet of paper towards John to feel him gently take the paper in his hand.

Looking down towards the class schedule as he looks down the paper to see an almost perfect copy of his own exact for one different class in the middle of the day glancing back up John sees a wide smile across Cameron's face.

" I guess you're stuck with me."

Feeling a smile breaking across his face nodding his head reaching out gently John exchanges class schedules with Cameron and tucks his own away in his pocket as he sees her doing the same.

" And who says that's a bad thing?"

Nodding her head slightly feeling her smile only widening reaching out gently taking his hand within her own turning on her heels with a gentle tug slowly Cameron leads John down the hallway in the direction of their next class.

* * *

Glancing down towards the class schedule in his hands and then back up finding that he is standing before the right classroom reaching out with a flick of her wrist as he opens up the classroom door to find the entire classroom empty letting go of the knob slowly emerging inside reaching back John tucks his class schedule into his back pocket before slowly as he looks around his surroundings finding the room completely full of computers that looked a couple of years out of date shaking his head taking on last peak over his shoulder finding nobody but a few students passing by going over to a computer stationed at the far end of the room reaching down with a couple taps on the keyboard he watches the computer come to life.

Quickly going through the computer's systems finding his earlier hunch to be right clicking into the internet browser finding the school's website come up as the home page glancing quickly back over his shoulder not seeing anybody turning back towards the screen within only a minute as he hacks through the school's security systems and brings up their main screen clicking down on the option of student database with lighting fast speed John types in Cameron Phillips into the search bar before instantly he watches a new screen pop up.

Scrolling down the screen seeing all the information across the screen looking up towards the far right hand corner as he sees a picture of Cameron's smiling face unable to look away as he stares at the picture in silence just as he starts to scroll down suddenly feeling someone hugging him from behind instantly John jumps up in surprise to hear a giggle coming from behind.

" You're full of secrets."

Closing his eyes slightly feeling his cheeks starting to burn up turning his head upward as he sees Cameron smiling over towards the computer screen before she turns her sights on him instantly feeling his cheeks burning up John quickly clicks out of the menu hearing another giggle coming from behind.

" If you wanted to get to know me better all you had to do was ask."

Instantly as he feels his whole face burning up as though it was on fire hearing Cameron laughing from behind turning his head back around slowly John watches her take a seat next to him beside an open computer.

" You any good with them?"

" I'm okay, I guess."

Staring directly into her eyes seeing a are you kidding me looking letting out a chuckle reaching back John nervously scratches the back of his neck.

" Alright i'm actually really good with them."

" Uh huh. That's what i thought."

Seeing a smile coming across her face letting out another chuckle slowly John nods his head.

" Personally i don't like using them. With all of the personal data that is shared online it's really creepy thinking that one person or thing could really take over with time and a little effort if they really wanted too. You know what i mean?"

Trying his best to hide the look of realization from her words nodding his head as he sees a small smile come across Cameron's face returning the smile slowly John watches her nod her head at his computer screen.

" Do you want to get together after school sometime? Maybe help me with this computer stuff?"

Just as he opens his mouth to respond instantly as an image of his mother comes flooding into his mind rambling off the same speech that he had heard countless times in the past shaking these thoughts away looking back towards Cameron seeing her awaiting his answer forcing a smile across his face slowly John takes a deep breathe.

" I would really like that but it's my mom. She's not like other moms. A lot different to tell you the honest truth. She's quite umm…."

" Uptight?"

Letting out a chuckle feeling a genuine smile coming across his face slowly John nods his head.

" That's putting it mildly. She's not used to change."

Nodding her head as she tilts her head slightly and looks up towards the ceiling seeing John staring at her at the corner of her eye suddenly as a wide smile forms across her face slowly Cameron turns her head back to look at him.

" How about i meet her then? I can drive you home after school and meet her. Maybe help show her around town a little bit. That should get me in her good graces."

Taking a few seconds to think about it suddenly as he nods his head instantly John watches Cameron's smile widen even further before slowly after a few seconds of staring at her smiling face with his own face mirroring her own suddenly John sees her nodding her head at his computer screen.

" You're going to want to take that off the screen. The teacher's coming."

Snapping his head back towards the screen as he quickly closes the screen to hear the sound of students entering into the classroom without having any chance to react suddenly feeling a pair of lips pecking him on the cheek feeling his cheeks burning slightly turning his head to the side John sees Cameron glancing over towards him with a smile before as he returns the smile he looks over his shoulder to see the teacher entering into the room.

* * *

Feeling the rocky bumps of the dusty road beneath her feet keeping her foot firm on the gas pedal as she travels down the road in her jeep away from the town and in the direction of the new safehouse that she is calling her own ignoring the feeling of the wind breezing through the air Sarah keeps her eyes locked forward and focused on the road before her.

Traveling up the road at high speed seeing her destination coming up just as she slows down the jeep's speed to find a truck parked in the driveway of the safehouse feeling a surge of panic running through her reaching back Sarah grabs a hold of a concealed handgun she had hidden away in the back waistband of her jeans before slowly as she brings the jeep to a stop right behind the parked truck reaching up with her free hand with a twist of her wrist instantly she turns off the ignition.

Cocking back on the barrell unbuckling her seatbelt with haste leaping out of the jeep making sure to keep her head down slowly Sarah moves across the sides of the vehicles using them as cover looking around for any possible shooters in the area.

Not finding any anywhere in sight moving across the sides breaking off into a run in a sudden motion Sarah brings herself to a stop at the front door to lean her back up against the side a few feet away from the door before slowly reaching out she wiggles the knob.

Finding that the door is unlocked being as quiet as she can slowly opening up the doorway taking a deep breath instantly Sarah emerges inside making sure to close the door silently behind her before slowly with her eyes constantly glancing around making sure to listen in closely for any sort of sound she makes her way forward through the house.

After only a few seconds of hearing nothing but silence instantly as she hears a pair of voices coming from nearby moving through the house in silence slowly as she nears the direction that she heard the voices coming from to hear John's voice along with another female's that she never heard before emerging behind a corner as she takes a peek into the room to see John sitting on a couch next to a brunette girl feeling her panic evaporating reaching back Sarah tucks the handgun back away and covers it with her shirt.

Staring at the back of the brunette's head as she hears John letting out a chuckle turning her sights over towards him just as she sees a smile coming across his face feeling her lips turning upward instantly Sarah clears her throat causing John and the mysterious girl to turn to look at her.

" Well i guess, I don't have to ask you then if you met any pretty girls in school today?"

Instantly getting the reaction that she was looking for in John's face turning completely scarlet seeing movement out of the corner of her eye turning her head slightly Sarah watches as the brunette girl that was sitting next to her son slowly circles around the couch and extends a hand out towards her.

" Hello Mrs Reese. My name is Cameron Phillips. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Feeling an instant liking to the girl from how up front she is with a smile coming across her face reaching out gently Sarah takes Cameron's hand within her own and gives it a firm shake.

" The pleasure is all mine but please do me a favor and call me Sarah. Mrs Reese just makes me sound old."

" But mom? You are old."

Snapping her head to look at John with a small mock glare as she watches John raise up his hands in mock surrender feeling her lips curling up into a grin shaking her head gently Sarah lets go of Cameron's hand before she turns her sights back on her.

" So keeping my son out of trouble i hope?"

" Off course. I asked if John wanted a study partner for home and here we are."

" Is that so?"

Keeping her eyes locked on Sarah as she watches her turn to look at John with a stern look that she is desperately trying to cover up with a forced smile suppressing the urge to glare at her keeping the smile on her face slowly Cameron watches Sarah turn to look back towards her.

" So what have you learned so far?"

" Well John knows his history quite well. He is almost a genius when it comes to computers. Although he does struggle a bit with math but it can be fixed easily with a little work.

Oh and John has a crush on me. He just doesn't want to admit it."

Instantly as he watches the two females turn to look towards him with almost matching smiles across their faces feeling his cheeks burning up reaching out John covers his face with a nearby pillow causing him to hear them bursting out laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

**John!**

Snapping his eyes open finding himself deep in the darkness behind some kind of crate looking down towards the ground as he finds himself standing on top of a large conveyor belt that has stopped moving blinking his eyes a few times not believing what he is seeing shaking his head furious with a look of complete shock coming across his face unable to help it John stares down at the belt in complete shock.

 _Not again. Please no not again._

 **John! John help!**

Instantly snapping his head up towards the end of the conveyor belt feeling his feet moving forward looking back down towards the belt suddenly as he sees the belt moving him forward towards the end of the conveyor belt reaching up John furious covers his ears as he tries to block out the sounds coming from all around him.

 _It's only a dream! Wake up! Please wake up!_

Suddenly feeling the belt coming to a complete stop raising his head back up knowing what is at the end of the tunnel without taking his eyes away from the opening slowly John starts to backpedal to where he had once came.

 **John!**

Instantly recognizing the voice all logic out the window without so much as a second thought racing across the conveyor belt pushing himself to his limit emerging out from the opening leaping up John grabs a firm hold of a metal railing hanging high above and pulls himself up before with haste he rises up to his feet and races across a large metal platform towards the other side of the factory.

A factory that he knew like the back of his hand. A factory that would often haunt his dreams every single night.

The place that he once thought the nightmare had ended to only be proven wrong. It wasn't over. Now a different fight was taking place. Taking place deep inside of his dreams.

Keeping his feet moving racing up metal platforms one after another and straight to the very top just as his feet hit the very last of the steps in front of him and his destination suddenly as he is about to take off for a run up the steps hearing the sound of a silent footstep coming from his side without having a chance to react instantly John sees a large silver blade being thrusted towards him by a silver figure.

* * *

Instantly bolting upright feeling as though his whole entire body is on fire furious looking around his surroundings finding himself lying on his bed inside of his new bedroom reaching down as he lifts up his shirt to find no types of marks across his chest closing his eyes taking a few deep breathe in a sudden move falling back down towards his pillow opening his eyes looking through the darkness John stares up towards his bedroom ceiling.

 _Why? Why do i keep having this dream? What does he not want me to see?_

Trying his best to get his breathing under control reaching up as he wipes away at his forehead to instantly feel his hand being covered in sweat lowering his hand down to rub his tired eyes after a few seconds pulling his hand back knowing that he isn't going to get another second of sleep on this night letting out a sigh reaching out into the darkness feeling the item that he is seeking resting nearby retracting his hand slowly putting his earbuds into his ears with a flick of his thumb instantly John listens to his cd player come to life.

Listening closely to the music doing his best to block out the images of his latest nightmare closing his eyes as he tries to think of anything else to block them out suddenly a small smile comes across John's face when he pictures an image of a pretty brunette girl smiling at him.

 _Well at least i'll get to see Cameron tomorrow. Maybe this hick town won't be so bad afterall._

Feeling his smile only widening with every passing second keeping the image of her smiling face in his mind slowly turning his head to look out a nearby window looking up John stares up at the moon in total silence as the cd changes into another track.

* * *

Suppressing the urge to let out a yawn for what felt like the hundredth time on this early morning walking silently through the hallways of the high school seeing his destination coming up rounding the corner looking up as he sees Cameron waiting over at his locker with her school supplies tucked underneath her arm with a small smile across her face that only widens when she sees him unable to help himself as he returns the smile slowly John picks up the pace passing by a few of his classmates.

Keeping her eyes focused in on him as she watches John get closer to her by the second taking in his facial features seeing a couple of black marks underneath his eyes feeling her smile evaporating slowly a concerned look comes across Cameron's face as she sees him coming to a stop next to her to open up his locker.

" John?"

Glancing up as he sees a concerned look across Cameron's face forcing a smile across his face turning his attention back down towards his lock slowly John starts to put in the right combination avoiding looking up into her gaze.

" Hey Cameron."

" Are you okay? You look like hell?"

Looking up without having a chance to react suddenly John's eyes widen slightly when he feels Cameron gently resting the palm of her hand down on his forehead.

" Yeah i'm okay. I just a bad nightmare that's all."

Nodding her head retracting her hand with concern riddled across her face keeping her books tucked firmly underneath her arm remaining perfectly still Cameron watches in silence as John opens up his locker and puts away a few books inside before slowly a small smile forms across her face.

" Well i guess we both know what you'll be doing in our study period now don't we?"

Letting out a chuckle glancing over towards Cameron seeing her smiling towards him returning the smile with a flick of his wrist slowly John closes up his locker and reapplies the lock.

Without giving him a chance to react reaching out as she gently takes his hand within her own with a gentle tug slowly Cameron starts to lead John down the hallway in the direction of their first class assigned on the day.

" I wonder what Mr Stevens is going to assign us on our first day in his class. I've always enjoyed mixing different chemicals together. I have read ahead and have a feeling about what his first lesson could be about."

Taking in every word that she is saying remaining perfectly silent as he stares at Cameron's smiling face seeing her occassionally tucking a loose piece of her hair behind her ear every few seconds unable to help himself slowly John's smile continues to widen.

 **Skerrt!**

Instantly snapping his body around with wide eyes furiously glancing around his surroundings not seeing anything out of the ordinary ignoring the stares that he is receiving by a couple of passing by students closing his eyes taking a deep breathe after a few seconds feeling his hand being squeezed opening his eyes slowly John turns his head to look over his shoulder to see Cameron staring at him with concern.

Staring deep into her eyes seeing nothing but concern radiating from them shaking his head slightly just as he opens his mouth trying to think of some kind of lame excuse to use just as fast as his mouth opens it closes with a snap.

 **Skerrt!**

Snapping his entire body around making sure to shield Cameron's body with his own keeping his eyes locked on the other end of the hallway in the direction that he had heard the screeching coming from after a few seconds suddenly as he sees one of the teachers that he had seen just yesterday inside of another classroom walking down the hallway pushing a worn out cart filled with text books releasing a breathe that he didn't know he was holding bowing his head down slowly John takes a deep breathe.

Keeping her eyes locked on his face slowly as she watches a relieved look coming across John's face replacing the terrified look that was once there reaching out gently Cameron lays her hand down on his shoulder causing her to see him turn to look at her.

" Are you sure that you're okay? Maybe we should bring you somewhere to lie down."

Forcing a smile across his face shaking his head reaching up gently John covers Cameron's hand with his own.

" I'm okay really. I guess the nightmare that i had really has me spooked that's all."

Deciding not to press the issue any further nodding her head forcing a smile across her face turning her hand in his own with a tug slowly Cameron starts to lead John back down the hallway in the direction of their next class not catching the look John pays over his shoulder back towards the worn out cart.

* * *

Unable to suppress it letting out a yawn as he stretches his arms out to hear a giggle coming from his side cracking open his eyes as he sees Cameron smiling over at him from the driver's seat of her truck returning the smile leaning back into his seat slowly John turns his head to look back forward to see them slowly passing through the town.

" Enjoy your nap?"

Glancing away from the road for a split second as she watches John nod his head as he stretches himself out even more feeling her smile widening slowly Cameron turns her sights back on the road.

" Good because we still have some homework to get done before my shift starts."

" Oh yeah. Where did you say that you work again?"

" I work at a small diner just a few miles up the road. That it's not much but it does pay the rent."

Nodding his head leaning his head back to rest against the back of the seat slowly a small smile forms across John's face.

" Maybe, I should get a job too."

Tilting her head slightly to the side after a few seconds suddenly a bright smile forms across Cameron's face.

" I believe there is a job opening for a cashier at a small store next to the diner. It's a small family owned business and the owner seemed nice. Before my shift, I can check for you if you want?"

" If you don't mind? I don't want you going out of your way and get in trouble with you boss because i got you late for work."

Without taking her eyes away from the road slowly Cameron shakes her head.

" No, I don't mind at all. Means that, I can keep a closer eye on you to make sure you stay out of trouble."

Letting out a groan slowly John turns to look at Cameron to see her glancing over towards him with a confused look.

" You're really taking my mother's words to heart aren't you?"

Unable to help herself feeling her lips curling up into a grin glancing over towards John slowly Cameron nods her head before she looks back towards the road.

" Well….yes and no. Someone has to do it. Besides it's your job to keep me in line so i think in the end it's a fair trade. Don't you agree?"

Letting out a chuckle hearing the sound of Cameron letting out a giggle nodding his head slowly John looks back towards the road as a smile comes across his face.

Staring at the road in complete silence for the next few minutes glancing over to her side seeing John staring towards the buildings as they pass them by with a wide smile across his face feeling her own lips curling upwards Cameron can't help but smile at him.

" What's got you so happy?"

Turning his head away from the window glancing over to his side seeing Cameron looking at him with a smile returning the smile letting out a chuckle slowly John looks back towards the town.

" I'm just thinking that this hick town isn't so bad afterall."

Feeling her own smile widening taking a hand off the wheel reaching out gently Cameron lays her hand on top of John's own to only feel his hand turning with her own to give it a gentle squeeze.

* * *

" So that's pretty much it there son. Computer is a little outdated but she works just fine. Been meaning to fix the cash register for a little while but haven't gotten around to it yet.

We're a small business but we're a clean and honest business that streats every single one of our customers with respect and curiosity every single time they step through that door. Any questions?"

Staring at the older man in silence as he shakes his head slowly John watches a small smile form across the man's face before as he sees the man extending his hand out returning the smile John takes the man's hand within his own and gives it a firm shake.

" Then welcome aboard. If you have any questions i'll be around back getting a few orders ready that should be getting picked up shorty. Holler if you need me."

Without having a chance to react as he watches his boss disappear into a side room at the other end of the store letting out a sigh glancing around his surroundings as he finds all sort of items from lamps to display cases displaying a couple of watches and rings inside making his way behind the counter looking back around the store once more as he gets lost in his scenery hearing the sound of the bell over the store's front door going off snapping his head to the side a small smile forms across John's face when he sees Cameron entering inside of the store with a smile across her face.

" I take it that you got the job then?"

" All thanks to you. Is that your uniform?"

Feeling her lips curling up into a smile nodding her head slowly Cameron does a little twirl before she makes her way over towards the counter.

" The one and only. Do you like it? How about my hair? How does it look?"

Trying his best not to blush as he watches Cameron get into a pose displaying her figure perfectly faking a cough John nods his head.

" You look beautiful….great! You look great!"

Feeling her smile widening leaning over the counter gently Cameron pecks John on the cheek causing her to witness his cheeks turn scarlet red before slowly she pushes away from the counter.

" My shift is about to start. I'll see you later."

Keeping his eyes locked on her retreating form suddenly as he watches her sway her hips seductively to the door before she disappears out of sight feeling his cheeks burning up letting out a sigh slowly John shakes his head.


	3. Chapter 3

_Maybe this hick town isn't so bad afterall._

A statement that has proven only to be correct throughout the weeks. Weeks that he would never forget. Never forget the time before the storm.

And what could be done in such a short period of time. A new job that he actually liked. An actual girl that liked him for him instead of the image that he once displayed.

Heck even a girl that was approved by his own mother. His mother. Mother of the savior of the human race.

And he never wanted it to stop. Never wanted these moments to stop. Moments just like this.

Feeling an intense headache forming retracting his lips from his straw reaching up as he covers his forehead with his hand to only hear the sound of a giggle coming from down below cracking open his eyes seeing Cameron smiling up towards him as she shakes her head unable to help himself instantly John lets out a chuckle to only stop and press his hand harder into his forehead causing him to hear her burst out laughing.

" I told you so."

Seeing a mock glare being sent her way feeling her lips curling upright shaking her head slowly Cameron continues to suck down on her straw as she watches John rub his forehead with his index finger.

" Say it."

Cracking his eyes open to look down as he sees Cameron looking up towards him with an inncocient look across her face letting out a sigh slowly John nods his head.

" You were right."

" And?"

" You're pretty?"

Taking her lips away from her own straw staring up slowly with a raised eyebrow instantly Cameron forces herself to suppress a grin when she hears John letting out a sigh before she sees him bowing his head in defeat.

" And i shouldn't doubt your ability to out eat me when it comes to things like ice cream."

Feeling her lips curling up into a smile nodding her head slowly Cameron returns to suck back down on her straw as she sees John coming over to do the same from his straw.

Catching movement out of the corner of her eye taking her eyes away from John looking over his shoulder seeing the familiar figure of one of the store's owners making his way out of the backroom and over towards them with a smile across his face returning the smile gently Cameron releases her straw.

Seeing the familiar sight of the young couple that has recently come into his life standing by the counter socializing upongest each other sharing what looked to be a milkshake feeling a smile coming across his face slowly the shop's owner makes his way over.

" Ah Cameron. It's good to see you again my dear."

" Hello Mr Stevens. The store looks great by the way. The new paint color really catches everyone's eyes when they pass on by. My boss is even talking about doing some redecorating himself ever since he saw how good your store looks."

Feeling his smile only widening as he nods his head slowly Mr Stevens comes to a stop next to John's side before reaching out he gently lays a hand down on the young teen's shoulder.

" Thank you. Business has been going good but i'm more interested in hearing about you. Tell me is this young man treating you well?"

Glancing over towards John seeing a small bead of sweat dripping down from his forehead suppressing the urge to giggle slowly Cameron turns back towards Mr Stevens to nod her head.

" He does treat me well as long as he's not trying to steal any of my milkshake."

Snapping his head over towards Cameron as he sees her staring innocently up at him as she sucks down on her straw instantly John's eyes go as wide as saucers as he lets out a nervous chuckle before he turns his sights back on Mr Stevens.

" She's just joking. I don't try to steal some of her…."

Instantly as he sees Cameron shaking her head out of the corner of his eye letting out a nervous chuckle leaning down softly John whispers down.

" Please stop. He owns like three hunting rifles. Even has one in the back."

" Actually son, I own five rifles and have recently just purchased a small firearm that is inside of the safe behind the counter.

But when it comes to this matter, I wouldn't suggest a firearm. I would merely suggest she take you around back in our storage room. It's nearly sound proof."

Unable to keep the horrified look from forming across his face suddenly hearing the sound of a giggle coming from his side instantly John snaps his head to look over towards Cameron to see her smiling up towards Mr Stevens.

" Thank you for the offer but if i really wanted to scare John all that i would have to do is tell on him to his mother. She would straighten him out pretty quick."

Instantly as she sees John's jaw drop wide open unable to suppress it Cameron bursts out laughing smiling at his discomfort before after a few seconds of watching his cheeks starting to burn bright red leaning over the counter gently Cameron pecks John on the cheek.

" Well this was fun. My break will be over soon. I'll be back to pick you up later. Goodbye Mr Stevens."

Reaching out gently grabbing a hold of the nearly empty glass turning on her heels slowly Cameron makes her way towards the entrance doors of the store before with one last glance over her shoulder sending a quick waive towards the men behind the counter slowly she exits out of the store.

" You have got yourself a real keeper there son. So when do you plan on making your move?"

Turning his attention away from the entrance doors with a look of confusion coming across his face slowly John turns back to look at Mr Stevens to see him nodding his head towards the entrance doors.

" You clearly like that young lady and it's clear as day that she likes you as well. So i ask again when are you going to make your move? A woman like that only comes once in a lifetime."

Letting out a sigh reaching back John nervously starts to rub the back of his neck causing him to see Mr Stevens raise up an eyebrow at him.

" It's complicated."

" Well you're going to want to figure it out soon then before she is taken off the market. She's not someone that you want to lose. Trust me."

" Richard what are you doing to that nice young man up there?"

Hearing the sound of a pair of heels slowly making their way towards him from behind glancing over his shoulder as he sees his wife making her way over through the store from the storage room all the way in the back with a sheepish smile coming across his face Mr Stevens watches his wife stop by his side.

" Well love i'm just giving our favorite employee here some relationship advice."

" Relationship advice? Oh please it should be him giving you the relationship advice. Those two lovely things are clearly smitten with one another.

Let them go at their own pace. Now get back here and help me. We still have some orders to complete and no time for you to play a lousy love matcher to those that don't need it."

Sending a quick wink John's way earning her a grateful smile returning the smile turning on her heels slowly Mrs Stevens makes her way back through the store in the direction of the storage room not catching the knowing smile Mr Stevens sends John's way.

" Duty calls. Remember what i said."

Without giving him a chance to respond with one last pat on the shoulder turning on his heels quickly Mr Stevens follows after his wife into the storage room leaving John all alone at the front counter.

Taking his eyes away from Mr Steven's retreating back turning back towards the entrance doors of the store letting out a sigh without taking his eyes away from the doors leaning down John rests his head down on his arms.

 _Much easier said than done. How are you supposed to break it to a girl that you are some messiah that is destined to save the world from a computer system hellbent on wiping out the human race?_

 _I can already see how that would go. Hey Cameron. Nice day isn't it? You look very pretty today. Oh yeah by the way. I'm going to be the future savior of the human race so don't fill up your schedule._

 _She'll avoid me so fast as though i'm the plague. But she does deserve to know the truth. Even if the outcome is painful for me._

 _But does she really need to know? I mean we stopped it from happening didn't we? I can treat it as though it was nothing more than a bad nightmare._

 _I don't want to lie to her but i don't want to lose her either. Mr Stevens was right. She really isn't someone that you want to lose. What am i supposed to do?_

* * *

Trying his best to keep focused on the teacher in front of the classroom occasionally writing down a few notes as they are written on the chalkboard feeling a pair of eyes looking at him glancing over towards the desk next to his own as he sees Cameron glancing up towards him from her notebook with nothing but concern across her face forcing a smile across his face slowly John turns his attention back towards the front of the classroom not catching the frown across her face.

 _I can't be that obvious. Can i?_

Suddenly as he listens to the sound of the school bell ringing signaling the end of class closing his textbook shut with a thud rising up to his feet making sure to tuck his school books firmly underneath his arm seeing Cameron doing the same out of the corner of his eye reaching out gently John takes a hold of her hand earning him a small smile before with a gentle tug slowly he starts to lead her out of the classroom behind a couple of their fellow classmates.

A daily routine that has happened for the past couple of weeks. A routine that nobody has questioned. The routine of watching two of the newer students walking down the hallways together mostly chatting amongst themselves.

A routine that looked like neither of them wanted to ever break anytime soon. And they wouldn't if they had any say about it.

Glancing over to her side seeing John staring off ahead as though he is lost in his thoughts gently squeezing his hand instantly as she sees him turning to look towards her with an open mouth before he quickly closes it shut as though he was having second thoughts tilting her head slightly to the side Cameron keeps her attention on his face seeing him avoiding her gaze.

" John? Is something wrong. You seem….off today. Is there something that you want to tell me?"

Hearing the concern in her voice letting out a sigh with a slight nod of his head quickly glancing around his surroundings instantly as he sees a familiar door leading towards a stairway that would lead down to a woodworking shop with a slight tug without so much as glancing back slowly John pulls Cameron over towards the door before mere seconds later as he finds himself staring down at the stairwell releasing a hold of her hand slowly he takes a seat on the top step.

" I lied to you and i'm sorry."

Studying his face seeing nothing but a mixture of emotions that she has seen all over his face whenever he has looked her way approaching the stairwell slowly Cameron takes a seat next to John on the top step.

" You lied to me? About what?"

Taking a quick glance over to his side seeing Cameron looking at him with a questionable look letting out a sigh just as he turns his head to look back down feeling her hand gently resting down on his own slowly John turns his attention back over towards her.

" I lied to you about my father. My father isn't a traveling insurance sales person like, I said he was. He was a soldier in the army. He died while out on a special mission. I'm sorry that i lied to you.

My mom doesn't like talking about it and i'm not really comfortable talking about it. He died before i was even born and i don't know anything about him really other than what my mother has told me.

I'm really sorry about lying to you. I just didn't know how to tell you."

Letting out a sigh staring down at stairwell at nothing in particular after a few seconds of silence suddenly as he feels his hand being gently squeezed turning his head to look back up instantly John sees Cameron staring at him with a sad smile across her face.

" It's okay. I understand. I thought it was strange that i haven't met your father yet but now that i know a lot of things are starting to make sense.

It's alright really. I understand how hard it must of been for you to talk about him although you have never met him before. It's okay really. I'll never hold it against you."

Returning the smile as he turns his hand within her own and gently squeezes her hand to only have it be returned as he watches a genuine smile come across her face after a few seconds of staring into her eyes slowly a confused look forms across John's face causing him to see Cameron tilt her head slightly.

" You said that some things were starting to make sense now. Like what exactly?"

" Whenever the topic of your father was brought up, I could tell your mother was distressed. Like she was in mourning or something. I could tell it pained her to talk about him so i never brought up the topic again.

It's okay really. I know what it's like to lose someone that you care about."

Giving him a reassuring smile as she feels her hand being squeezed gently Cameron returns the favor being with a gentle tug as she rises up to her feet bringing John up with her turning on her heels slowly she makes her way back over towards the door leading back into the hallways.

" Thank you."

Glancing over her shoulder as she sees John smiling at her returning the smile reaching out gently Cameron pushes the door open and slowly leads him down the hallway feeling no resistance coming from him at all.

 **Author's Notes: Hey everyone. I hope that you are enjoying the story so far. To answer a few questions that i've been receiving through private messages about when the action is coming well it's coming. This story will have plenty of action scenes but early on in the first couple of chapters, I wanted to show how different John's and Cameron's relationship will be in this then it was on the show. They're relationship really starts off as friends but over time grows into something more.**

 **The other question that i have been receiving is how different will Cameron be then she was in the show? Well you will find out throughout the story about that but this will be the only spoiler when it comes to that. Cameron even though she is still a terminator in this story she has had more interactions with humans and has learned from this before she was sent into the past to protect over John. This will be the only spoiler on that but as you read on about how different she is, I can guarantee that you won't be disappointed.**

 **Pootamis**


	4. Chapter 4

**You clearly like that young lady and it's clear as day that she likes you as well. So i ask again when are you going to make your move? A woman like that only comes once in a lifetime.**

A piece of advice that has been echoing through his mind for the last few days. Some good advice he could say so himself. Advice that he knew that he should take and he knew how. He just had to take a leap of faith.

Suppressing the urge to let out a snort grabbing a hold of his lunch tray turning on his heels as he follows after the object of this thoughts through the crowded cafeteria in the direction of a table that they had claimed as their own on the first day of school positioned at a exit leading towards the front of the school trying his best to stay focused ahead slowly John shakes his head trying to clear his mind of these thoughts.

 _Easy for him to say. Yeah she's one of a kind but how am i supposed to go at this? Hey Cameron. Nice day isn't it? By the way would you like to go out sometime with the world's future savior?_

Letting out a sigh taking his usual seat right next to her reaching out gently taking a water bottle off from his trey with a twist John unpops the cap off from the bottle and takes a sip without taking his eyes away from a smiling Cameron.

Glancing around the room not seeing anything unordinary around them turning her attention back towards John as she sees him taking a sip from his water bottle with her lips curling up into a grin reaching out in a sudden motion Cameron snatches his sandwich right off from his tray and takes a good sized bite causing her to witness him spitting out most of the water in his mouth.

Gulping down the last of the water in his mouth with great effort wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt hearing the familiar sound of her giggling next to his side that seems to echo through the air feeling his lips curling up into a smile unable to contain it suddenly John bursts out laughing to only be joined in by her just a few seconds later.

Ignoring the stares that they are receiving from a couple of students sitting at a few nearby tables without taking his eyes away from her own shaking his head reaching out gently John wraps an arm around Cameron's shoulders and pulls her closer to his side not feeling any sort of resistance coming from her before slowly he turns his attention back ahead.

Unable to keep the wide smile from forming across her face leaning down gently Cameron rests her head down on John's shoulder unaware that just above her a wide smile forms across his own face.

 _Huh? Maybe it wasn't so hard after all. Maybe i'm just overthinking it. I mean we stopped Judgment Day from happening._

Glancing down seeing a wide smile across Cameron's face coming from his shoulder feeling his own lips curling upright reaching out gently John takes a chip off from his tray and takes a bite before he turns his attention back forward.

Feeling a pair of eyes watching him looking slightly over towards a nearby cafeteria table seeing a blonde girl that he recognized from one of his classes waiving over towards him slightly nodding his head towards her slowly John turns his attention back down towards Cameron to see what he thought to be a flick of a frown across her face.

" She is such a bitch whore."

Stopping his hand in mid motion of grabbing another chip off from his tray looking down as he sees Cameron glaring over towards the girl from across the room suppressing a chuckle reaching down gently John squeezes her shoulder causing her to look up towards him.

" She is. What did you call her again?"

" A bitch whore."

" Right? What exactly is that?"

" Bitch whore. A woman who is classifiable as a bitch and a whore as she displays characteristics pertaining to both."

Unable to keep the look of shock from coming across his face as he hears Cameron letting out a giggle that knocks him out of his trance a small grin forms across John's face.

" Woah. Sounds like a perfect definition from the dictionary. Wait? Is it?"

" I've had a lot of free time on my hands."

Casually shrugging her shoulders instantly as she hears John letting out a chuckle a wide smile forms across Cameron's face before she turns her head back forward.

Looking back over towards the blonde girl staring at John as she watches a small frown appear across the girl's face feeling her smile only widening reaching out gently Cameron wraps a arm around John's waist and scoots even closer to him causing her to see the teenage girl's frown deepen.

Glancing back and forth between the two girls as he watches a game of cat and mouse being played before him suppressing the urge to let out a chuckle reaching out gently John takes his drink in his hand and takes a sip.

 _Stop stalling. Just go for it._

Gently placing his drink back down on his tray taking a deep breathe looking to down to his side John locks eyes with Cameron as he sees her looking up towards him with a small smile.

" Cameron?

" Yes John?"

Staring down towards her face seeing her smile only widening feeling his cheek burning up slightly reaching up gently John starts to scratch the back of his neck.

" Would you umm….do you…."

Feeling her smile only widening with every passing second she hears him rambling reaching up gently Cameron lays her hand down on John's cheek causing his mouth to instantly close causing her to let out a giggle.

" Breathe John."

Nodding his head taking a deep breathe looking up slowly John locks eyes with Cameron only seeing amusement radiating from her eyes.

" Do you want to go see a movie with me tonight?"

Instantly as he sees a wide smile form across Cameron's face slowly a small smile forms across John's face.

" I would love to but i've got a better idea."

* * *

Keeping his eyes constantly glancing around the new surroundings that he finds himself in feeling his hand being given the gentlest of tugs without putting up any sort of resistance slowly John feels himself being lead forward by Cameron through a large run down hallway that looks as though has seen better days.

A scenery that he has often seen from every single room that he has been lead into by the woman in question. Rooms that looked as though they would fall apart at any moment. Rooms that screamed out to its residents to run away and not look back.

But it was meant to be like this. That was what was told to him by Cameron anyways. It was an apartment complex that had seen better days. However due to the living arrangements it made rent even more cheaper with no questions being asked.

Questions that he respected her enough to not question her on. Questions that he knew he should have from a voice in the back of his mind but decided against it due to his own past. A past that would always follow after him making privacy a true treasure to him.

Something that he respected from past experiences of being on the run with his mother before settling down in Los Angeles. Remembering how careful they were in choosing where to live always paying everything in cash leaving no traces behind.

The same trait that he could see in the woman currently unlocking the remaining obstacle in the way of their destination.

A destination that comes into full view as he follows her inside of her apartment. An apartment that was perfectly described to him on the way over leaving nothing out of the imagination.

A small walk in living room that is barely furnished with an almost beaten up sofa and loveseat stationed directly across from an television set with an vcr attached.

A few side rooms spread out across the apartment including a bathroom furnished with a shower and tub while directly across the hallway a small bedroom furnished with a mattress and box spring laying on top of a metal frame is seen.

Everything that showed exactly what she had meant when he described the place to only be a small living space instead of a bachelor pad.

Glancing around finding nothing out of place with a nod of approval turning her attention back over towards John finding him eyeballing a small rack next to the television set equipped with numerous vhs tapes reaching out gently Cameron takes his hand within her own causing him to turn towards her.

" So? What do you think?"

" I think it's exactly how you described it."

Shrugging her shoulders giving his hand a gentle squeeze releasing a hold of his hand turning on her heels slowly Cameron makes her way out of the room in the direction of the kitchen.

" It's not much but it's clean, it's cheap and its all mine. Make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back. Just gonna get the popcorn started."

Glancing over his shoulder seeing Cameron slowly disappearing around the corner turning his attention back over towards the tape rack with his interest peaking only by the second making his way to stand before the rack kneeling down gently John tapes a nearby tape in his hand.

 _Let's see what we've got….hmm? Interesting selection. History of World War 2 volumes one through three. National Geographic Documentary: World War One._

 _Well i can see now what her favorite class in school is. Let's see what else is here. Oh here's some good ones. Independence Day. The Matrix. The Crow?_

 _Huh? I was expecting to see a selection more….girly. Anyways looks like she's a big action fan…._

Emerging around the corner taking a quick glance over towards the living room sofa not finding John anywhere in sight feeling her smile slowly vanishing glancing around as she finds John kneeling before her vcr tape collection eyeballing the titles completely oblivious to her presence feeling her smile returning to her face placing the freshly made bowl of popcorn down on the vacant sofa slowly Cameron makes her way over towards him.

" I see you've found my tape collection. Have an preferences to what we watch?"

Snapping out of his thoughts glancing over his shoulder finding Cameron hovering above him with a smile across her face returning the smile slowly John shakes his head.

" Not even in the slightest. Whatever you would like to watch is fine with me. To be honest i'm a little shocked. I thought girls were supposed to like movies that are more well….girly?"

" I'm not like most girls. Don't get me wrong, I like romantic comedies just as much as the next girl but i prefer action movies more. It's one of the things that makes me….me."

Nodding his head rising up to his feet as he sees Cameron out of the corner of his eye grabbing a hold of a tape from the rack slowly John makes his way over to take a seat on the sofa before a few moments later as he is joined by Cameron with only a cushion separating them turning his head forward slowly he looks back over towards the television screen.

With a click as she starts up the vcr instantly causing the movie inside to start to play dropping the remote gently to the ground reaching out grabbing a hold of the bowl of popcorn taking a quick glance over towards John finding him focused on the television screen with a noticeable blush coming across his face suppressing her urge to grin at him in a sudden move scooting over Cameron snuggles close to his side and lays her head down on his shoulder causing her to see his face turn bright red.

Taking a quick glance to his side finding Cameron smiling up ahead at the television screen feeling his lips curling up into a smile gently repositioning his arm to lay over her shoulders leaning down gently John leans his head against her own causing a wide smile to form across her face unknown to his knowledge.


	5. Chapter 5

Feeling a small ray of sunlight creeping through his eyelids causing him to squirm a little bit letting out a yawn as he reaches up to rub his tired eyes to only not being able to from some sort of small force cracking open his eyes slightly to see what is causing the disturbance instantly John's eyes snap open when he sees a familiar flow of brunette hair resting against his chest pinning his right arm to her chest.

A sight that causes his heartbeat to pick up and for his breathing to slow down to almost silent beats as he looks down towards his face seeing a small smile across it unknown that slowly a smile comes across his own.

The very same smile that would often break across his face once he spotted it across her own. A smile that displayed true happiness. Something that had never been seen before across his face by another. At least from what he could remember.

A sight that he could get lost in if he was allowed to watching this angel sleep. If only he didn't realize what he was holding. Or further explanation what body part he was holding.

An revolation that causes his face to instantly heat up as he feels how soft her breast feels in his hand before in an attempt to not wake her slowly he starts to gently move his hand away from her breast and down to her waist.

Instantly as he hears the sound of a silent giggle coming from his chest causing him to freeze with wide eyes genty John feels his arm being gently squeezed to her chest as though it was her own personal teddy bear.

" Groping and running John?"

Slowly turning in his embrace to look up to get a clear view of his face as she sees a massive blush coming across John's face feeling her lips curling upright gently Cameron positions herself into a more comfortable position using John's chest as her pillow as her eyes remain locked on his face.

" You at least need to buy me dinner first."

Instantly as she watches his face get even redder letting out a giggle leaning up gently Cameron pecks John on the cheek before she returns her head down to his chest.

" I know that you didn't mean it. It's okay really. I'll just have to return the favor at some point though."

Trying his best to control his face from heating up anymore breaking off eye contact not catching the quick grin that forms across Cameron's face gently John feels her repositioning his hands to rest against her waist as he hears her letting out a happy sigh.

" And don't even think about getting up. It's the weekend and my only day off from work. I'm sleeping in and you make a comfy pillow."

Letting out a chuckle gently wrapping his arms around her waist earning a small hum in approval slowly John allows his eyes to shut before suddenly after a few seconds they snap open as a horrified expression comes across his face.

" I'm so dead."

Snapping open her eyes gently Cameron turns her head to look up to see the horrified expression across John's face that instantly causes warning bells to go off in her head.

" I forgot about my mom."

Instantly Cameron's eyes go as wide as saucers causing John's to widen even more.

" So did i."

* * *

Remaining perfectly still in his seat despite the nerves he is feeling inside slowly as he watches his destination getting closer and closer tucking his hands into his sweatshirt pockets with his eyes glued to the outside world John doesn't catch the eye roll coming from Cameron as she stops the truck at a stop sign.

" Everything is gonna be alright. I mean how bad could it be? Really?"

" Easy for you to say. You haven't lived with her. She's not exactly someone that you want to get on the wrong side of. Not to mention that she can literally kick my ass without breaking a sweat."

" John, I can kick your ass and the question that you should be asking yourself is which woman in your life are you most afraid of. Me or your mother?"

" Is that a trick question?"

Turning his attention away from a familaur street corner to look to his side as he sees Cameron glancing over at him with a raised eyebrow retracting one of his hands from his pocket reaching back John scratches the back of his neck as a sheepish smile comes across his face.

" How about you do all the talking? My mouth usually gets me into more trouble than out."

Feeling her lips curling upward with a slight nod Cameron turns her head back forward towards the road and continues to drive in complete silence for the next few minutes before slowly as she brings the truck into the driveway of the Connor residence to see the front door come flying open once the truck is fully parked masking any emotions she is feeling slowly Cameron gets out of the truck as she hears John doing the same at a slower pace while she watches a furious Sarah make her way over towards them.

" Well? Would you care to explain where you were last night?"

Seeing the trademark glare across his mother's face followed by the arms being crossed over her chest taking a quick peek over towards Cameron seeing her moving over to his side turning back over towards his mother just as he is about to respond suddenly John is silenced when he feels his hand being gently grabbed.

" John was with me last night. I'm sorry that we forgot to call and i will take the total blame. I invited John over to my place to watch a movie to save us some money instead of going to the theatre and we fell asleep while the movie was playing."

Raising up an eyebrow taking a quick glance between the young teens faces seeing identical blank expressions despite what they're eyes are telling her letting out a sigh Sarah returns her attention back over towards Cameron.

" Next time do call. It will relieve me greatly to know where my son is next time."

Receiving a nod in response coming from the young teen returning the nod with a grin forming across her face slowly Sarah sets her sights on John.

" I hope you were a proper gentlemen to this young lady last night? I would hate to have to give you that talk in front of Cameron."

Instantly as he feels his face starting to heat up causing the two women in front of him to laughing trying his best to avoid their eyes snapping his head to look down John stares at the pavement feeling only Cameron gently squeezing his hand.

" No mom. We didn't do anything like that. We just slept…."

" But with each other."

Feeling his face heating up even more to the point where he feels a bead of sweat dripping down from his forehead snapping his head to look up John locks eyes with Sarah.

" Now you're just doing this on purpose aren't you?"

" It's the privilege of being your mother. Now then if my watch is accurate and telling by the state both of you are in, I take it that neither of you have eaten?"

Seeing each of the teens shaking their heads nodding her head reaching into her pocket Sarah retrieves her car keys from within.

" Well then since it's past breakfast time i'll treat you both out to some pizza. My treat. Now you…."

Lifting her hand up Sarah points an index finger over at John.

" Go take a shower and get cleaned up. Cameron and I will retrieve lunch. Try not to burn the house down while we're gone."

" But mom how am i supposed to do that? I got my cooking skills from you."

Sending John a mock glare to only receive a sheepish grin from him rolling her eyes turning on her heels slowly Sarah makes her way towards her parked jeep.

Letting out a giggle leaning over softly Cameron whispers into John's ear.

" See, I told you there was nothing to be worried about."

" Still easy for you to say. She isn't your mother. I'm still sweating bullets."

Rolling her eyes with a grin slowly coming across her face leaning down gently grabs a hold of John's ass cheek causing him to jump up in surprise before gently she leans over to whisper into his ear.

" Told you, I would get you back."

Pulling back her head seeing John staring at her dumbstruck letting out a giggle leaning over gently Cameron pecks him on the cheek before slowly she makes her way over towards the jeep while her eyes remain locked on his face.

" By the way. Nice butt."

Staring at her smiling face snapping out of his shocked state as he returns the smile to see Cameron sway her hips at the last possible second before she enters into the parked jeep with a waive turning on his heels instantly John makes a dash for the inside of his house not catching the amused look Sarah is giving Cameron.

" Just between us girls. You need to be straightforward with all Connor men. Otherwise you won't get anywhere."

 **Author's Notes: Sorry about the delay. Had major author's block for a while for all of my stories even though have the story outlines written out. The action will start next chapter or maybe the next depending upon if i decide to add in another scene to this.**

 **Pootamis**


	6. Chapter 6

Keeping her footsteps as quiet as she possibly can grabbing a hand of the door knob with a twist gently pushing the door open as she finds John sleeping on his bed with a peaceful smile across his face feeling her own smile forming tip toeing across the room to stand next to his side seeing a loose piece of his growing long hair covering his face unable to resist reaching down gently Cameron tucks the hair behind his ear causing her to hear him letting out a silent chuckle.

" Stop it Cameron. That tickles. Just come back to bed."

Suppressing the urge to let out a giggle feeling her smile only widening shaking her head instantly as a grin forms across her face doing her best to not awake him positioning herself gently on his bed in order to straddle him reaching out gently Cameron shakes his shoulders.

" Wakey wakey sleepy head."

Letting out a groan cracking open his eyes as he sees a pair of brown eyes staring at him slowly closing his eyes back shut after a few seconds instantly John snaps his eyes wide open as a slight blush comes across his face that doesn't go unnoticed.

" Cameron?"

" In the flash. Now get up John. We don't want to be late."

Without moving a muscle staring into her smiling face trying his best to keep his eyes locked on her own seeing a bit of color out of the corner of his eyes looking slightly down instantly a slight blush comes across his cheeks when he sees the outline of her blue bra underneath her tank top.

A tank top that as his eyes linger downward seeing her exposed stomach that goes down to a pair of jean shorts that show off her smooth flawless legs instantly causing a part of him to react.

Feeling something starting to poke her trying to keep the pleased smile from coming across her face slowly a grin forms across Cameron's face as she watches his eyes desperately trying to avoid her own.

" Is that something in your pocket or are you just glad to see me?"

Instantly seeing John's light up letting out a giggle leaning over gently Cameron gets off from his lap to lie down next to him feeling his eyes watching her the whole entire time.

Feeling his face burning trying his best to control the deepening blush releasing a breathe as he watches her turn to look at him with a smile causing a loose piece of her hair to fall almost on instinct reaching out gently John tucks the hair behind her ear causing him to witness her smile widen.

A smile that he would be lying if he didn't say he didn't love it. How it always for some reason made him feel so good inside to witness it. Feel good knowing that this angel lying next to him was happy.

A smiling face that as he stares it as they on impulse slowly he starts to move towards until they are just mere inches away.

" John!? Cameron!? Breakfast is ready!"

Closing his eyes slightly to bite back an remark opening his eyes as he sees Cameron smiling at him without having a chance to react feeling a gentle tap on his thigh slowly John watches her get up from the side of his bed to make her way around to foot.

" Get dressed."

Remaining perfectly still as he watches Cameron leave the room closing the door behind her just as he sees the door close releasing a breathe that he was holding leaning back John rests his head against his pillow as he stares up towards the ceiling.

* * *

Feeling pleased at what had almost happened closing his bedroom door behind herself without breaking her stride slowly Cameron makes her way through the house and into the kitchen to find Sarah at the stove piling up a stack of pancakes on a plate.

Sensing a pair of eyes watching her with a flick of her wrist instantly Sarah flips the pancake on the pan over before she looks over her shoulder to find Cameron staring at her with a smile from the kitchen table.

" Is he coming?"

Unable to keep the pleased smile from coming across her face slowly Cameron nods her head.

" He should be here shortly. He just needs to take care of a quick problem."

Raising up her eyebrow for the next few seconds as she stares at the smiling teenager seeing no attempt at an explanation shrugging her shoulders slowly Sarah turns her attention back to the stove.

Feeling content to watch the older woman work after a few minutes as she hears the sound of a shower running from the end of the hallway feeling her smile vanishing slowly Cameron looks back over towards Sarah to see the older woman placing a few empty plates down on the table.

" Sarah? May i ask you something?"

Without breaking away from her task with a nod Sarah returns back to the stove tending to a new patch of pancakes on the pan.

" I'm concerned about John."

Bringing the spatula in her hand to a sudden halt Sarah looks over at Cameron to see a concerned look across her face.

" I've noticed that John has been having nightmares recently. A lot actually. I can't really remember a time when he looked like he has gotten a good night's sleep."

Studying the girl's face in front of her only seeing true care and concern letting out a sigh Sarah turns back towards the stove.

" He's….had a rough life. We both have."

Grabbing a hold of the freshly made pancake with a flick of her wrist instantly Sarah places the pancake down on the ever growing pile before slowly she grabs the plate and makes her way over to the table.

" Is there anything that i can do?"

Taking a seat looking up seeing a frown across the younger girl's face forcing a smile across her face slowly Sarah nods her head.

" You already are just being there for him. Caring about him."

Feeling her lips tugging upward Cameron watches Sarah grab a hold of a pancake from the pile before she watches the older woman turn to look back up towards her.

" Just between us. When the time comes and John decides to take your relationship to the next level, I want you to know that i approve.

Just do me one thing. Look out for him. If anyone deserves to be happy its my son."

Nodding her head in understanding to only receive one in response reaching out gently Cameron starts to make a plate for herself followed by one for John causing a small smile to come across Sarah's face from the action.

* * *

Staring off into the horizon unable to keep the look of awe from coming across her face as Cameron looks all around her seeing numerous tents and displays set up feeling her hand being gently squeezed turning her head seeing John smiling at her with a smile of her own returning the gesture with a slight tug she feels herself being lead forward not putting up any sort of resistance.

Displays for all different kinds of games. Shooting games. Throwing games. Kissing booth.

Attractions that only make her eyes twinkle in delight just taking in the scenery before after a couple of seconds feeling John coming to a stop turning away from a tent at the far end Cameron turns to see him smiling at her as he nods his head to the stand closest to them.

Turning to where he is nodding finding some kind of shooting game in front of her slowly Cameron returns the smile.

" Loser buys lunch?"

Seeing a grin starting to form across his face taking a quick glance back over towards the stand seeing the man behind it grinning slowly a wide smile forms across her face.

" Do you think your ego can handle it? I'm a pretty good shot."

Feeling his grin only widening nodding his head reaching back John grabs his wallet from his back pocket and hands the man behind the stand a few bills.

" I'm not such a bad shot myself. So?"

Returning the grin slowly Cameron nods her head.

" You're on."

Seeing the man extend the toy gun over out to him without any delay John gently takes the gun out of the man's hand and gets into a shooting position.

" Alright? Ready young man? The goal is to hit every single target with one shot. You hit them all you get the grand prize of choosing whatever you would like from my stand. On the count of three.

One….two….three!"

Instantly as he sees the man throwing back the switch starting up the track without a second though pulling back John hits the first moving target that he sees before quickly turning to do the same to another.

Watching silenting from his side as she watches him hit target after target with pinpoint accuracy as though it was drilled in his head to do so unable to keep the proud smile from coming across her face slowly Cameron watches John hit target after target before after a minute hearing a small ding signaling the end of the game looking up a pleased smile comes across her face when she sees the score of seventeen for twenty across the electronic board.

 _Damn! I knew, I should have waited for a better shot._

" Ohh tough luck young man. But seeing as how you and your young lady are the first to visit my stand on this fine morning you may pick whatever prize that you may like from my stand for your lady."

Sending the man a grateful smile despite the slight blush across his cheeks looking up towards the prizes a wide smile forms across his face.

" Can i get the purple dog please?"

Returning the smile reaching up the man retrieves the purple stuffed dog from the shelve and hands it over to John.

Gently taking the stuffed dog from his hands turning to his side with a wide smile reaching out John extends the purple dog out to a smiling Cameron to only see her smile widen when she takes the dog and hug it close to her chest.

" Alright little lady. You're up."

Looking over towards the man seeing him extending a toy gun out to her gently placing her stuffed dog on the counter reaching out gently Cameron takes the gun out of his hands before she gets into a shooting motion mirroring John's own.

" Okay! Same rules apply. On the count of three. One….two….three!"

Instantly with a grin across his face as he watches the man pull back the lever starting the game just as fast as the grin appeared it suddenly vanishes when he sees Cameron snipe down target after target in quick fashion.

Unable to believe what he is seeing with only the sound of dings echoing through the air with his jaw slowly dropping the man behind the counter can only watch in shock as Cameron snipes down target after target even the moving ones without an ounce of difficulty before after a minute as the sound of the game coming to an end echoes the man can only look up in shock to see a twenty for twenty across the board causing the toothpick he had been biting on to fall from his mouth.

Gently placing the toy gun down on the counter next to her own stuffed dog looking up as she sees a twenty for twenty flashing across the board a bright smile forms across her face before she leans over the counter and points up towards the prizes.

" The matching blue stuffed dog please."

Without muttering a word reaching up to grab the prize from the rack quietly the man hands the stuffed dog to Cameron earning him a smile.

Taking the stuffed dog gently out of his hand turning to her side as she sees John staring at her with wide eyes and an absolute complete look of shock across his face suppressing a giggle reaching out Cameron extends the dog out to him.

" I told you so."

Breaking out of his shock as he sees Cameron smiling at him letting out a chuckle gently John takes the dog out of her hand before as he sees her retrieving her own price gently grabbing a hold of her hand with a slight tug John feels himself being pulled to another nearby stand.

 _Holy crap! I think i'm in love._

* * *

 **Bang! Bang! Bang!**

Staring up into the clear sky watching as countless fireworks are set off causing the once clear sky to be lit up feeling his hand being gently squeezed glancing over to his side unable to help it a wide smile forms across John's face as he sees the look of awe across Cameron's face as she stares up smiling towards the sky.

The very same smile that he had seen just mere a couple of hours ago. A smile that now as different lights come across her face prove one thing to him. She was an angel. A beautiful angel.

An angel that looks so angelic on this clear night. An angel that for some reason chose him. Chose to be around him. Chose to stay with him while others would have left him by now.

Feeling a pair of eyes watching her turning away from the fireworks to look to her side as she finds John smiling over towards her returning the smile just as she is about to open her mouth instantly as she feels his lips gently pressing to her own feeling her lips curling up reaching up gently Cameron wraps her arms around the back of his neck and closes her eyes fireworks forgotten.

Looking away from the fireworks and down towards the far end of the field as she sees her son and what she guessed to now be his girlfriend in a heated kiss with fireworks going off all around them in the sky above bathing them in all different color lights a wide smile forms across Sarah's face.

 _It's about damn time._


	7. Chapter 7

Feeling a small ray of light cracking through his closed eyelids letting out a silent groan reaching up at shield his eyes finding his hand being held down opening his eyes instantly seeing a familiar figure laying next to him with her face a couple of inches away staring at him still asleep slowly a small smile creeps up on John's face.

A smile that only seems to widen with every passing second as he stares at her sleeping face that looks so peaceful,so angelic with her own smile across her face.

Something that he could get used to seeing every morning if he had his way as memories from the previous day come flooding into his mind.

A day that he was sure he would never forget. A day that he had spent with her all alone exploring a passing by carnival. Exploring playing every single game that was on display for everyone in the park.

Remembering how each and every time he would see a look of complete awe across her face followed by an award winning smile that would light up her face.

Remembering how excited and thrilled she was seeing the fireworks light up the clear skies. Remembering what her lips tasted like.

Lips that he would be lying if he didn't say he didn't fantasize about once or twice. Fantasize about what it would be like to kiss her.

And he wasn't disappointed. He had taken a leap of faith and had been rewarded. Rewarded with this angel choosing him over all others. Choosing him to share a moment with under the stars and shooting off fireworks that revealed her true beauty for the world to see.

How that moment lead to another here in this room. Lead them here sleeping together. No sex. Not yet anyways. Instead this angel allowed him to hold her all night in trusting him with her safety.

Entrusting him to keep her safe. A mission he would not fail. A mission that he was glad to accept. Afterall his life had always been one to begin with. Even before he was born.

Seeing a loose piece of her brunette hair curling above her right eye being as quiet as possible in an attempt to not wake her wiggling his arm gently out from underneath her reaching out gently tucking her hair back behind her ear as he lets his hand linger in her hair for a few seconds causing her smile to widen with his own smile widen leaning forward gently John presses his lips to her own.

Lips that he could never get tired of. Lips that after a few seconds respond to his own kissing him back before after a few seconds that felt like an eternity pulling back slowly John opens his eyes to see a pair of brown ones happily staring at him.

Eyes that he can't help but stare happily in himself just getting lost in the moment. A moment that he wished would never end feeling absolutely happy for the first time in his life.

Happy to have his dream girl in his arms. Happy to have his once canotic life in order for a change. A change that he knew was all because of this angel in his arms.

An angel that is starting to cry? That's can't be right.

Snapping out of his thoughts looking back deep into her eyes seeing them starting to get teary with a flicker of confusion coming across his face gently lower his hand down to her cheek without looking away from her shining brown own gently John starts to wipe away the lone tear that has escaped from her eyes causing him to see her close her eyes and lean into his touch.

" Hey? What's wrong?"

Hearing the sincerity in his voice opening her eyes seeing nothing but concern riddled in his own opening her mouth just as she is about to respond hearing the sound of a knock coming from the closed bedroom door instantly Cameron breaks off eye contact to look towards the door as she sees John doing the same.

" John? Cameron? Are you awake? You don't want to be late."

Letting out a sigh as he turns his head feeling her hand resting down on his own entwining their fingers together looking up John stares deep into Cameron's eyes.

" John? There is something that i need to tell you."

Seeing the serious look across her face despite the look of fear radiating from her eyes giving her hand a gentle squeeze as he sees her opening her mouth instantly John snaps her eyes away from her own to look back towards the bedroom door when he hears the door opening slightly revealing his mother peeking her head through the opening not catching the look of annoyance from Cameron's face being directed at Sarah for a split second.

 _Well they're still fully dressed. That's a good sign. I'm still too young to be a grandmother._

Glancing back and forth between the two teenagers in front of her seeing a matching look of annoyance across each of their faces as though they were having a moment suppressing the urge to smile keeping the blank look across her face Sarah continues to look back and forth between them.

" Good you're up. You have forty five minutes to get to school on time. You can use our shower if you like Cameron."

In a snap motion Sarah snaps her eyes to look at John with an pointed look when she sees a flicker of a smile across his face instantly causing his smile to vanish.

" Alone."

Instantly getting the reaction that she was looking for in the form of her son's face turning into a tomato hearing the sound of Cameron giggling sending her a quick wink Sarah looks back over towards John seeing him with a look that reminded her of a deer caught in headlights.

" Mom!? We haven't even done anything."

Raising up an eyebrow causing her to witness him reaching up to rub the back of his neck seeing the amused look across Cameron's face from the corner of her eye slowly Sarah shakes her head.

" And what about disobeying my orders of keeping the door open? Ring any bells?"

Seeing the casual shrug coming from her son rolling her eyes slowly Sarah turns her attention over towards Cameron seeing her amused look drop into a blank look almost the instant her eyes are on her.

" Remember what i told you."

With a nod receiving one in return slowly as she sees Sarah's head disappear before the door behind her is closed once again turning her head slightly Cameron can't help but grin when she sees John looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

" So? What did she tell you?"

Feeling her lips curling into a sheepish smile without giving him a chance to react wiggling out of his embrace getting up from the bed slowly Cameron makes her way over towards the bedroom door before as she grabs a hold of the handle she looks back towards him.

" Just some small girl talk."

* * *

 _She looks so sad. I wonder what could be bothering her?_

That was something he wanted to know. No need to know. The same question that has been on his mind throughout the day as he has sat in every single one of they're classes together noticing the slightest changes in her.

Noticing how whenever she looked at him there was always a smile on her face but whenever she thought he was looking away it would be replaced with a frown.

How instead of full of energy like she usually is was replaced with an almost dull version of herself. An almost defeated version of herself. A version that he instantly didn't like.

Instantly didn't like seeing this version of her. Didn't like seeing this version of the girl that he truly knew.

Knew of a girl that was always looking at everything in wonder. A girl that always studied everything that she could about the subject they were studying in each of they're classes.

A fun girl. A caring girl. A girl that would always help him whenever he didn't understand something. Would always make him laugh and smile right when he needed it the most. His girl. His dream girl.

 _You can tell me._

Taking his eyes away from the assigned text on top of they're joined desk looking over to his side as he sees her eyes looking down towards her textbook as though she wasn't even reading the text but instead lost in thought with her hands firmly at her sides feeling a frown coming across his face reaching over gently taking her hand in his own causing her to look up towards him with the same forced smile he has seen all day with his eyes locked on her own gently entwining their fingers together causing a flicker of emotion to radiate from her eyes slowly John forces his own smile across his face.

 _Please? Please tell me what's wrong. Nothing will change between us. I promise._

As though she was reading his thoughts as he sees for the first time all day a genuine smile come across her face feeling his hand being squeezed slowly returning the gesture John turns back towards his text book not noticing Cameron's eyes getting watery as she continues to look at him.

A look that quickly becomes masked as she turns back towards her textbook taking in the text across the page in just a mere matter of seconds before as if on que hearing the sound of the bell ringing signaling the end of class releasing his hand slowly Cameron collects her things and gets up from her seat before as she feels her hand once again within his without putting up any resistance she feels herself being lead out of the room.

Quietly leading her around a couple of their fellow classmates that have taken up camp outside of another classroom awaiting for their class to begin looking over towards Cameron seeing her once again lost in thought gently John gives her hand a squeeze.

" So any idea whose subbing for Mr Parkson today?"

Snapping out of her thoughts instantly Cameron snaps her head to look up towards John seeing him staring straight ahead.

" What do you mean? I didn't know Mr Parkson was out sick today."

" Well, I heard a couple of kids talking earlier during study hall. I guess Mr Parkson is out sick today. It's not really a big deal. Kind of like a bonus for me. You know how terrible, I am at math."

Making sure that his eyes are away from his own without putting up any sort of resistance looking all around their surroundings as she looks from face to face in the crowds of passing by students and teachers seeing nothing out of the ordinary without letting her guard down Cameron continues to look all around the hallway not even noticing John is pulling her into their next assigned class of the day that would have been Mr Parkson's before she sees the hallway disappear into the familiar looking math classroom.

Trying her best to mask her emotions making sure to keep a smile plastered across her face slowly taking her usual seat in front of the classroom next to John without releasing his hand slowly Cameron turns her head to look at the open doorway studying every single person that enters into the classroom.

Looking at the front desk not seeing any signs of the substitute teacher anywhere in sight shrugging his shoulders turning his head to look at Cameron as he sees her looking straight at the open doorway looking at every single student that enters that classroom gently John gives her hand a squeeze causing her to look over towards him with the same smile that he has seen all day.

" Is there something wrong?"

Seeing the concerned riddled within his eyes giving his hand a squeeze slowly Cameron shakes her head before she turns her head back towards the open doorway.

" Nothing is wrong. I'm just concerned about Mr Parkson. I hope he is feeling okay."

Forcing a smile across his face despite the immense concern he is feeling inside nodding his head making sure to keep his eye on her from out of the corner of his eye for the next few minutes as he watches in silence her eyes never leaving the open doorway just as he sees a man that he doesn't recognize enter into the classroom instantly John feels her hand stiffening within his own causing him to look at her.

Instantly as he sees her following the new arrival with an almost an cold stone expression across her face suppressing his shock turning away from her slowly John watches the man make his way over towards the vacant teacher's desk before he sees him turn to look at the entire class with almost a calculating look as though he was studying each and every one of their faces.

" Mr Parkson is ill today. My name is Cromartie."

" Is that your only name like Madonna?"

" Madonna? Why no."

Ignoring the sound of his classmates laughing all around him keeping his eyes on Cromartie watching his every movement seeing as though it was almost machine like quickly throwing that thought out of his mind turning back towards Cameron seeing her staring at the teacher with a cold look in which he had never seen on her face before gently squeezing her hand to only receive one in return softly John whispers out.

" Cameron? Is everything alright?"

" Let's take attendance then. Mary Bue I?"

" Here."

Blocking out the teacher's voice and turning his full attention towards Cameron as he sees her just eyeballing the teacher as though she was a lioness just waiting to strike after a minute as he hears the name Wayne Parker being called out and quickly being replied to John glances over towards Cromartie seeing him looking all around the room while his right hand mysterious is hidden away.

" Cameron Phillips?"

" Here."

Hearing the cold tone in her voice snapping his head to look back towards her as he sees her staring coldly at Cromartie instantly John's eyes widen slightly before he quickly masks his emotions.

" Reese? Do we have a John Reese?"

Turning to look back towards Cromartie seeing the man's facial features changing just as he is about to raise up his hand without having a chance to react instantly John feels Cameron letting go of his hand and turns to look at her to see her bursting from her chair towards the front of the room towards a trash can before the sound of her throwing up echoes from the bin.

Quickly making his way out of his seat to join her side reaching up gently John tucks Cameron's hair away from her face and rubs her back in a soothing motion before he looks over towards Cromartie seeing the teacher tilting his head towards them.

" She hasn't been feeling good all day. Would it be alright if i accompanied her down to the nurse's office?"

Seeing the calculated look across the teacher's face as though he was going all over his options receiving a nod in response without any delay gently taking a hold of her arm slowly John leads Cameron out of the classroom and down the hallway in the direction of the nurse's station.

Gently rubbing her arm in a soothing motion looking down towards her face seeing her looking down towards the ground just as they round the corner of the hallway instantly John's eyes widen when he sees Cameron snapping her head up with an almost determined look coming across her face before suddenly without having a chance to react John watches as Cameron starts to lead him out of the hallway towards an closed classroom door.

" Cameron?"

" I have something to tell you but not here. Just please try to stay calm. For me? I'll explain everything later."

" What? What is it?"

Ignoring him for the time being despite what she truly wants looking through the small window of the door seeing an dark empty classroom belonging to the science teacher reaching out gently Cameron grabs a hold of the door handle and throws open the door to enter into the classroom closing the door behind them before without breaking her stride slowly she starts to lead him to the back of the classroom where the supplies are kept.

Coming to a sudden halt at the cabinets turning on her heels seeing John only looking at her with confusion across his face reaching up gently Cameron lays her hand down on his cheek.

" Do you trust me?"

Staring deep into her eyes seeing nothing but a mixture of fear and worry radiating from them reaching up gently John lays his hand down on her own.

" Always."

Letting a flicker of a smile come across her face turning her hand over into his own to give his hand a quick squeeze retracting her hand turning on her heels to look back towards the cabinets reaching out Cameron grabs a hold of a cabinet handle and throws the cabinet open revealing a couple of different name vials staring at her before after a few seconds going over each of the names reaching out she grabs a few of the vials along with a beaker before she makes her way over towards a work station with John following closely behind her.

" What are you doing?"

Placing the beaker down onto the work station uncapping one of the vials from her hand looking over towards John seeing only confusion across his face instantly Cameron nods her head down towards the ground.

" You're gonna want to get down for this."

Instantly seeing Cameron dumping the vial in her hand into the beaker before starting to uncap another from her hand without needing to be told twice John ducks down underneath the desk followed by Cameron a few seconds later.

Suddenly as he hears the sound of a small explosion coming from above him instantly filling the room up with smoke without any hesitation as he hears the sound of the fire alarm going off followed by the room's emergency sprinkler system sending water pouring down into his head looking up John watches the smoke slowly start to evaporate.

Gently grabbing a hold of his arm without any hesitation leading him out of the classroom to instantly be met with retreating students and teachers trying to direct traffic making sure to blend into the crowd slowly Cameron leads John amongst the rest of the students before as she sees the familiar sight of the door leading down to the wood working class along with the school's parking lot without any delay Cameron leads John out of the crowd and through the door.

" Cameron!? Can you please tell me what the hell is going on? Why did you just do that?"

" It's not safe here. Not anymore."

" Not safe? What do you mean not safe? I don't understand."

Leading him down the stairs towards the parking lot seeing the last of the resistance between them and the parking lot without any delay Cameron pushes the door open and leads John in the direction of the parking lot before suddenly as they round the corner instantly she comes to a drastic halt and lets go of John's hand when she sees him.

Cromartie staring at them from the other end of the parking lot with a handgun in his right hand.

Targeting System: Online

Scanning….

Target Identification: John Reese

Action….Terminate

In a sudden move moving as fast as lighting as she sees Cromartie raising up the handgun grabbing a hold of John instantly Cameron turns them around the kneels them down towards the ground as she hears the sound of the gun going off.

Clutching tightly to her as he hears only the sound of clangs echoing from close by snapping his eyes to look up seeing Cameron's eyes turn blue for a split second before they return back to normal John's eyes go as wide as saucers.

 _No? It can't! It just can't be!_

Hearing the sound of the clip running dry releasing her hold around John turning on her heels with her eyes focused on Cromartie's own slowly Cameron stalks her way over towards the terminator seeing the machine approaching her before with lighting fast speed she grabs a hold of the machine's shirt and flings him through the air in the direction of the wall causing the entire wall to shake.

Snapping up to a kneeling position looking up as it sees Cameron stalking her way over slowly Cromartie tilts his head in her direction.

Targeting System: Online

Scanning….

Target Identification: Cameron Phillips

Error….

Scanning….

Model….Unknown

Action….Evade

Looking quickly around for an escape route seeing its main target quickly rushing out of the area towards the parking lot right as it leaps up to its feet with the intention to pursue without having a chance to react Cromartie is sent flying through the cracked wall from a vicious strike to his chest plate completely shattering the wall into thousands of pieces.

Walking over the remains of the wall grabbing a solid piece of concrete from the ground rearing back with all of her might instantly Cameron swings the block in a baseball bat swing motion as though it was nothing that connects across Cromartie's head as she sees the terminator sitting up causing the block to explode into pieces instantly opening up the side of his head revealing metal from underneath before without any delay as she grabs a hold of his shirt to only feel him doing the same to her own without having a chance to react Cameron feels herself flying through the air to only land back first through a work station.

Quickly getting up to her feet as she sees the terminator starting to take off in a run towards the opening in the wall quickly closing the distance reaching out grabbing the back of his shirt with a flick of her wrists instantly Cameron sends Cromartie sent flying in the direction of the larger machinery inside of the classroom.

* * *

 _Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! This can't be happening!_

Racing through the parking lot taking a quick glance behind him seeing nobody in sight in a sudden move John hides behind a parked car making sure to crouch down so nothing is showing before instantly he takes his head in his hands.

 _This can't be happening! Not again! Wake up!_

Catching his breath taking a quick peek around the corner seeing nobody in sight snapping up to his feet instantly John takes off into a run once again before as he nears a familiar looking truck parked in her usual spot inside of the parking lot suddenly he comes to a drastic halt.

 _Was any of it real!?_

Instantly as memory after memory of the previous months come flashing through his eyes trying his best to shake these memories off to no prevail feeling his eyes stinging quickly blinking the burning sensation away glancing back and forth between his truck and back over his shoulder towards where he once came after a few seconds taking a deep breath as a determined look comes across his face reaching into his pocket feeling the familiar spare key through his fingers to the vehicle instantly John takes off for the truck.

* * *

Stalking after the downed machine seeing it trying to make its way back to his feet racing over leaping up instantly Cameron drives her closed fist down hard into Cromartie's face followed by another and another.

Target….Error….Error

Keeping her onslaught going as she watches more and more of his living tissue disappear revealing metal underneath seeing a large moving just above her reaching up Cameron flips a nearby switch instantly bringing the saw to life before with lighting fast speed grabbing a firm hold of his shirt with a flick of her wrists in a sudden motion Cameron flips Cromartie back first onto the table and brings the saw quickly to his head causing sparks to fly.

Error….Error….Error….

System Overload….

Action….

Error….

Keeping the saw firmly on Cromartie's head despite its best attempts to break free suddenly as she feels no more resistance coming from the terminator as its eyes start to flash red releasing her hold on the saw turning on her heels instantly Cameron takes off through the room and out the opening in the wall.

Just as her feet hit the outside pavement instantly as she sees a familiar truck pulling to a stop next to her without having a chance to react Cameron watches the passenger's door come flying open revealing John in the driver's seat extending his hand out towards her.

" Come with me if you wanna live."

Feeling her lips curling up without any hesitation reaching out gently Cameron takes John's hand within her own and feels herself being pulled into the truck before instantly she watches him put the truck in reverse before turning the truck back forward to race out of the parking lot.

Keeping his foot on the gas pedal sending the truck flying out of the parking lot and around the corner down the road glancing up into his rear view mirror seeing the school getting further and further away into the distance releasing a breathe that he was holding John returns his eyes back towards the road.

Instantly as he feels a hand gently resting down on his shoulder glancing away from the road and over towards Cameron just as he is about to respond seeing blood starting to trickle down her seat instantly his eyes go as wide as saucers.

" John? John are you hurt?"

Snapping his head up to her eyes only seeing concern radiating from them shaking his head slightly a worried look comes across his face.

" What about you?"

Following his eyes glancing over her shoulder seeing a small blood trail trickling down the seat from the back of her shirt to her jeans bringing her eyes back to meet his own Cameron shrugs her shoulders.

" I can suppress pain easier than you can. I will need help removing them later though. They do still hurt."

Glancing into her eyes feeling nothing but honesty radiating from them trying his best to shake away his worry John turns his head back forward towards the road.

" How is this possible? I don't understand. We stopped Judgment Day."

" You didn't stop Judgment Day. You only postponed it."

Seeing the mixture of emotions flickering through his face giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze Cameron looks up towards his flickering eyes.

" I'll explain everything to you later but first we need to get your mother and leave this town immediately."


	8. Chapter 8

Seeing their destination fast approaching on her left bringing the truck's speed down to almost non existent slowly creeping up towards the end of the driveway instantly Cameron steps down hard on the breaks and puts the gear into park.

Glancing around the surroundings seeing nothing out of the ordinary in front of her despite what she is feeling inside turning the ignition off with a flick of her wrist making sure to leave the keys still inside of the keyhole feeling a pair of eyes watching her turning in her seat to look back reaching down slowly Cameron grabs a hold of a sweatshirt and throws it on before in a sudden move reaching back she grabs a hold of a hidden handgun from the underneath of her seat and cocks back the barrel.

" Please stay here. I have a bad feeling about this."

Without having a chance to respond instantly John's eyes widen slightly when he sees Cameron exiting out of the truck not even bothering to close her door before slowly he watches her as though she was a predator stalking her prey make her way silently towards the front door keeping the firearm in her hand concealed inside of her sweatshirt pocket.

Keeping her eyes constantly glancing around her surroundings looking for even the slightest of movement coming from the house not finding any reaching out to grasp the doorknob as she silently turns the knob to find the door open letting go of her firearm reaching up Cameron flips up the hood of her sweatshirt causing her face to be completely covered before without any hesitation as she returns her hand back into the sweatshirt with a flick of her wrist slowly she quietly enters into the house making sure to close the door behind her.

Grasping her firearm tightly within her hand taking a silent step forward instantly as she hears the silentest of mumbles coming from the living room area of the house with her grip on her firearm only tightening slowly Cameron takes a step forward as her eyes suddenly turn blue.

" John?"

Analyzing….

VOICE MATCH:

SARAH CONNOR

Analyzing….

Voice Playback….

Probability….

25 %

Action….

Coming to a stop before the corner just in front of the open doorway leading into the living room retrieving her firearm out of her sweatshirt pocket tilting her head slightly slowly Cameron kneels down next to the wall making sure to bring her firearm up into a quick shooting motion.

" Mom? Are you okay?"

Fighting against the metal hand grasped in front of her mouth making it almost impossible for her to breathe with her eyes only widening Sarah can't help but shake her head as she smashes her hands down onto the terminator's wrist not feeling it even budging in the least from her efforts.

" Mom!? Are you okay? Where are you?"

Feeling her eyes burning up instantly as she sees a hooded figure making their way around the corner instantly without having a chance to react Sarah can only watch in horror as the terminator's hand leaves her face in lighting fast speed to only deliver a well placed round one after another from his firearm directly into the chest of the hooded figure causing them to go down back first with a thud.

" John! No! John!"

Racing past the terminator only to be roughly forced back to the ground from where she once came feeling her breath being hitched at the sight before her unable to move from her spot just as she sees the terminator kneeling down next to the hooded body to only flip them over instantly Sarah's eyes go as wide as saucers as she stumbles back into the foot of the chair behind her.

Unable to suppress the grin from coming across her face instantly Cameron locks eyes with the very same terminator that she had encountered back at the school just a mere hour ago as she watches it tilt its head at her.

" Neat trick. You like?"

In a sudden motion snapping her firearm up below his chin instantly Cameron sends round after round into Cromartie's head causing loud clangs to echo with every single shot before after a matter of seconds hearing the clip going drying quickly repositioning her legs underneath him rearing back she sends her feet crashing into his chest causing the terminator to go soaring through the air and into the small kitchen counter completely shattering it into pieces.

Snapping up to her feet discarding her firearm over her shoulder with her eyes locked onto the rising terminator stalking her way forward through the wreckage just as she feels him reaching up to grab a tight hold of her sweatshirt in a sudden motion leaping up Cameron rests her knee down on his shoulder before rearing back she sends vicious punch one after another down onto his exposed head causing more and more of his living tissue to be torn off leaving a clear view of metal to be seen.

Feeling his grip only tightening just as she feels him rearing back intending to send her through the air in a sudden move just as she feels his hands leaving her sweatshirt reaching out quickly Cameron wraps her arm around the back of his head before using all the momentum that he had given her in a swift move Cameron sends Cromartie flying over her shoulder and through a small wooden railing leading down into the basement.

Stalking her way forward suddenly as she hears the familiar sound of a gun being cocked glancing over to her side finding Sarah pointing a shotgun at her returning her head back forward slowly Cameron continues her way towards the wreckage leading downstairs.

" John's safe. He's out in the truck. I'll join you shortly."

Without having a chance to react instantly as she sees Cameron leaping down into the darkness only to her the sound of a loud thud of her landing down on the concrete pulling her shotgun to her chest taking a moment to catch her breathe suddenly without any hesitation Sarah races through the house and outside not even bothering to close the door behind her.

Landing down hard into the concrete into a crouch instantly without having a chance to react Cameron feels herself being flipped over and smashed down hard into the concrete before instantly as she sees a closed blood covered fist coming her way reaching up instantly she catches the fist in her hand and looks up towards the glowing red eyes of Cromartie with a cold glare.

Keeping her hold on his closed fist firm snapping her leg up to deliver a kick to his back causing him to roll over her in a sudden move flipping herself over to straddle him rearing back Cameron sends vicious punch down once again one after another with her free hand causing Cromartie's head to snap back and hit the concrete with a tremendous thud with every single punch that lands against his metal skull.

Releasing her hold around his closed fist snapping her hand down to clutch his battered and torn shirt flipping herself over to his side without breaking her momentum with a flick of her wrists instantly Cameron sends Cromartie flying through the air in the direction of a large propane tank stationed at the far end of the room causing his back to crush against the tank with a large thud denting the tank inward.

Tilting her head slightly for a split second stalking her way towards the rising terminator as she sees him reaching up rearing back Cameron kicks his arm away and pushes him back into the tank causing the tank to dent even further and a loud hissing sound to erupt from the tank.

Snapping her head up in a sudden move reaching Cameron rips off a nearby wire leading upward to the upper levels off from the wooden ceiling causing sparks to instantly fly from the end before in a sudden motion rearing back she smashes the end down hard into Cromartie's exposed head as she grabs a hold of his shirt with her other hand holding him steady.

ERROR….ERROR

POWER OVERLOAD

ACTION….ERROR

SHUT DOWN IN 5….4

Instantly as she sees Cromartie's head tilting to the side and his body go limp in her grip suddenly as she hears the sound of an engine revving up outside with her eyes only widening rearing back instantly Cameron kicks Cromartie's shutdown body into the tank causing the tank to bend even further as the hissing sound only grows louder before without a second thought turning on her heels instantly she takes off for the stairs leaping over every single broken step in her wake.

* * *

Racing out of the house as though her life depended on it suddenly as she sees a familiar sight waiting outside of a parked truck that only makes her heart skip a beat quickly closing the distance between them reaching out Sarah brings John into a quick embrace feeling him only returning it tenfold before she quickly breaks it off to stare into his eyes with her facial features only hardening.

" Next time you do what you're trained to do. You run."

Letting go of her son without a second's hesitation racing around the truck to get into the driver's seat reaching out Sarah grabs a firm hold of the keys before with a flick of her wrist she brings the truck roaring to life.

" Wait!? Where's Cameron!?"

" We've got to go now!"

" No! I'm not leaving her!"

Reaching quickly over to grab a hold of his shirt with a rough tug instantly Sarah brings John into the truck and turns her attention back towards the road before just as she reaches to take the truck out of park suddenly her facial features harden drastically when she feels his hand roughly grabbing her own forcing her hand away.

Snapping her head to the side in a sudden move reaching out Sarah grabs a tight hold of John's shirt and tugs him towards her to where only a few inches separates them.

" John! Listen to me. She's not real. Everything that you and her have been through has been nothing but a lie!

She's one of them! They have no emotions. She doesn't know love."

Pushing him back into his seat snapping her head back forward instantly grabbing a hold of the stick taking the truck out of park and into drive unaware to her knowledge just by her side John's eyes go as wide as saucers before he leans his head out the window.

" Cameron!"

Hearing the distress coming from a voice she had never wished to hear it from with her eyes only widening racing through the house and out the open front door instantly as she sees the truck taking off at high speed quickly racing after the truck after a few seconds of closing the distance between them just to enough where she could graze the back of the tailgate rearing back instantly Cameron leaps up into the air and lands down into the back of the truck with a perfectly timed jump.

Rising up to her feet making sure to keep herself perfectly balanced despite the truck's interests seeing a relieved face coming from the passenger in the front seat feeling her lips tugging upward slowly making her way across to the front of the truck as she sees John opening up his door in a sudden move Cameron maneuvers around the truck to land down in the passenger's seat causing John to get sandwiched between her and Sarah.

" You alright?"

Feeling her face breaking out into a small smile nodding her head reaching out gently Cameron lays her hand down on John's own that doesn't go unnoticed by the driver.

" I'm fine. I'll be much better later. I'm dying to have a shower after all of this."

Instantly as he sees Cameron reaching up and start to brush away at her dust covered hair causing a small cloud to form in front of her feeling his lips tugging upward just as he opens his mouth hearing the sound of a throat being cleared snapping his head to his other side John's eyes widen when he sees his mother glaring over in Cameron's direction with an almost hateful look.

A look that he had once seen before in her eyes. But this time it was different. This time there was something else behind it. Something he couldn't figure out.

" Did you stop him?"

Not at all surprised at hearing the coldness in her voice bringing her hand back glancing over towards Sarah seeing her glaring at her with her eyes despite the neutral expression across her face turning her head to look over her seat and into the distance slowly Cameron's lips tug upward.

" Three….two….one…."

Turning his head to where she is looking instantly as he sees a loud explosion erupting in the distance causing a loud dust cloud to erupt and cause the truck to shake with his eyes only widening John turns his attention back over towards Cameron to only see her grinning into the distance.

" Terminated."

 **Author's Notes: Hey everyone. I know what you are thinking. Holy shit Cameron really owned Cromartie! Yes,yes she did. The reason for that is simple. You will find out more on but let's just say besides the fact that she was able to feel in the show, I always found it to be a little odd that she wasn't stronger than any of the terminators that she and the Connor crew came across since she was one of Skynet's ultimate weapons to use against John.**

 **In this she will be kinda like an anti terminator,terminator like how the TXs are only she won't be able to change forms or make her hands change into all kinds of weapons. She will be able to destroy terminators as though they were nothing at times since her model will be superior in this.**


	9. Chapter 9

_Listen to me. She's not real. Everything that you and her have been through has been nothing but a lie!_

 _Has it though?_

A simple thought that keeps running through his mind. A thought that he knew would be on his mind for the foreseeeable future.

Ever since it happened. His worst nightmare coming back to life. The terminators….Skynet….his destiny.

A destiny that he thought had been fullfilled just a few years prior. An event that he and his mother have continued to run from.

Continued to live off the grid. Continued to avoid anything that would bring attention to themselves.

The terriost attack on Cyberdyne. That's what the media outlets called it anyways. An supposed terriost attack on the inside of the building in an attempted robbery of some of the company's secret projects.

If only they knew the truth. The truth that it wasn't some terriost attack. It wasn't some common robbery.

No this one was for everything. For the fate of the future. A Skynet free future.

A future they had thought to have accomplished. Thought of to have won. But it was not meant to be. Fate had once again decided to put him in the center of its plans.

Plans that he didn't want any of. Plans that he hoped any second now he would wake up next to Cameron realizing this was all some sick dream.

 _Cameron?_

The girl in question. The cybernetic girl now to be percise. A girl that he would be lying if he didn't say he didn't dream about her almost every single night.

Would be lying if he didn't say that she was bringing excitement into his dull life. Bringing energy and inspiration for him to finally come out of the comfort zone that he had been trained to stay in for the most of his life.

A girl that as he slowly got to know her realized this was everything that he ever wanted in a girlfriend. Brains,beauty,fun,loving all packaged into one perfect being.

 _But she isn't perfect or was that just a lie too?_

A girl that he knew the moment that he saw her leaning outside of the classroom that he was done for. Knew that he had fallen for her.

And he had fallen for her good. He had fallen for this amazing girl. This cybernetic girl.

 _Cybernetic….terminator_

His enemy. Well not all of them were anyways. Not according to what he has seen in the past. Not from what he has seen from her.

 _But she can't feel. They can't feel any human emotions._

That was the true thought at the front of his mind. A thought that has been on his mind for the last few hours as he has sat silently in his seat staring down towards his lap occasionally glancing over her way seeing her staring down at her hand on top of his own.

A hand that could crush every bone in his hand with ease but instead gently lays on his own occasionally as though on reflex rubs his own every now and then.

 _But what if she can?_

Now that was the million dollar question. A question whose answer could change everything. An answer that would prove not only his mother's theory wrong but also his father's own.

Can they feel anything? Is it even possible?

 _I know now why you cry. But it is something, I can never do._

The last words of his protector before he had been lost into the flames. Words that have always stayed with him. Words that continue to repeat over and over in his head against his wishes.

 _He couldn't but what if she….no! She has to! No one can fake that! Even if she is a machine!_

Moments that he would never forget. Moments that keep flashing before his very eyes as though he was there reliving them.

Moments he had spent with her seeing everything. Seeing how excited and happy she was when she learned something new from one of their teachers.

How scared she looked in the early morning. How she looked so terrified of what was to come. Looked so terrified of him learning the truth.

The truth that has lead them here. Traveling down the road through the early morning racing against the rising sun away from their former home of the past few months with no clear destination in mind.

With no clear plan in place other than to run. Just like they had always done before.

Feeling the truck coming to a stop snapping out of his thoughts glancing away from his lap and out the windshield just as he glances around finding them parked at a gas pump at some old run down gas station right as he sees his mother getting out of the vehicle without giving Cameron any chance to react instantly John retracts his hand from underneath her own and gets out of the truck before with his eyes glued towards the gas station slowly he makes his way towards the small building with her hot on his heels.

Throwing open the door causing a bell hanging above him to start ringing glancing around finding a couple of aisles not too far away reaching out John swipes a nearby basket off from a stack next to the counter before slowly with his eyes glancing at the contents on the shelves slowly he makes his way down the first aisle only hearing the sound of the bell going off once again from behind him.

Seeing him slowly making his way down an aisle throwing almost the most random items into the basket in his hand ignoring the stare that she is receiving from the cashier at the counter closing the distance between them just as she sees him grabbing a bag of chips reaching out gently Cameron lays her hand down on John's shoulder feeling him tense at her touch for a brief second before she feels him relaxing under her touch.

" I'm sorry."

" It's okay. I get it. Like some hot girl was going to really try to make friends with the new weird kid. If i really thought about it, I would have known something was messed up from the beginning. I just…."

Glancing up as he sees Cameron looking at him with a concerned look letting out a sigh forcing a smile across his face turning his head back towards a nearby shelf slowly John shakes his head before he grabs a few bags and throws them into the basket.

" Forget it. It's my fault for believing."

Feeling her lips dipping down into a frown without taking her eyes away from his face slowly Cameron follows after him down the aisle never retracting her hand from his shoulder for a single second.

" You're wrong you know."

Bringing his hand to stop in mid motion from swiping another bag into his basket feeling his shoulder being gently squeezed turning his attention down towards his shoes as he feels her hand roaming up his shoulder to his cheek suppressing the urge to lean into her touch slowly John closes his eyes.

" You sell yourself way too short. Someone would have to be a foul to not like you. I like you."

Feeling her thumb gently rubbing his cheek causing his breathe to hitch at the action just as quickly as he feels it suddenly it vanishes when he feels his chin being gently raised up.

" John? Look at me."

Hearing the softest of tones he has ever heard before coming from her opening his eyes as he stares into her brown eyes unable to look away John feels Cameron's hand slowly creep back up to rest on his cheek.

" Look into my eyes and see for yourself if what i'm telling you is the truth. Can you do that for me?"

Feeling him gently nodding his head into her hand keeping her face masked of any emotion Cameron locks eyes with John while she gently rubs his cheek with her thumb.

" I know what you're thinking. You've been trained all of your life to think of certain things one way. I'm asking you right now to put all of that to the side and trust this."

Without taking her eyes away from his own reaching out gently Cameron lays her free hand down on his chest before slowly she taps her index finger with the beat of his heart.

" And not this."

In a sudden motion gently she taps the side of his head with her index finger.

" Can you do that for me?"

Unable to say a single word staring deep into her eyes as he watches a mixture of emotions radiate from her eyes causing his eyes to widen for a fraction of a second slowly he nods his head into her hand.

" I know this is gonna be hard for you to believe after everything you've been through. But know this. Everything that you have seen is real.

This is the real me standing before you and not some infltration program. Always has been and always will be. I would never do that to you. Despite what other might think."

Trying his best to read her emotions radiating from her eyes taking a few seconds to replay her words in his mind closing his eyes slowly John takes a deep breathe before he reopens his eyes to lock back in on her own.

Eyes that were telling him so much. Eyes that were only making him question some of his own beliefs. Question some beliefs of others.

Eyes that had never lied to him before. Had never steered him wrong since the moment they layed upon him.

" Were you ever going to tell me?"

Without taking her eyes away from his own feeling his heart thumping underneath her hand nodding her head gently Cameron rubs John's cheek.

" Yes, I have wanted to for a while now. I wanted to tell you earlier this morning but i never got the chance. I've wanted to tell you for so long but i just didn't know how. I didn't want…."

Suddenly as he sees Cameron's eyes starting to get watery with unshed tears threantening to fall causing her to break off eye contact to look down towards the ground instantly John's eyes go as wide as saucers.

" I didn't want anything to change between us. I didn't want this to end."

Seeing a tear trickling down her cheek causing his eyes to only widen further reaching out gently John lays his hand down on her cheek causing her to look up towards him before being as gentle as he can be slowly he wipes away the tear with his thumb.

 _She can't be faking this. This can't be some kind of program. Those eyes? This can't be fake. Can it?_

Putting these thoughts on the backburner of a single second feeling his lips curling into a small smile gently he rubs her cheek.

" I guess you can count this as our first fight then."

Snapping her eyes up to meet his own seeing a small twinkle of merth within with her eyes only going wide without giving him a chance to say another word instantly Cameron bursts out laughing feeling her face breaking out into a smile before she slowly nods her head.

" I suppose so."

Letting out a chuckle without looking away nodding his head gently John rubs her cheek with his thumb only feeling her leaning into his touch.

" Just promise me one thing."

" Anything!"

" Promise me that from now on no more keeping secrets from each other. Even if we know the other isn't going to like what they hear."

Breaking off eye contact to look down towards the ground biting down on her lower lip after taking a few seconds to process all of her options slowly she looks back up towards him.

" Are you sure? Once that door is opened there is no going back. I won't be able to protect you from whatever lurks on the other side."

" No that's where you're wrong."

Suppressing the urge to grin from seeing her tilt her head with a look of confusion clearly in her eyes removing his hand away from her cheek reaching down gently he takes her hand within her own.

" We look after each other. Remember?"

Feeling her face breaking out into a bright smile nodding her head gently Cameron gives his hand a squeeze before she whispers out as she stares down towards the joined hands.

" I promise."

 **Author's Notes: Hey everyone. I will answer all of your reviews shortly from the previous chapter once i get the chance. Just a quick little update. I've been writing a couple of different stories usually 3 at a time and due to this right now i like to keep each chapter written to be about between 2000-4500 words long just so i don't get over worked.**

 **There will be some chapters like this one or the last that will be short only due to how important a moment was or if there is a big action scene as i usually have written about 7000-8000 word chapters before with only the action scene taking place.**


	10. Chapter 10

Unable to keep the smile that keeps tugging across her face from appearing exiting out of the gas station feeling his hand firmly in his own looking up from their joined hands and towards their parked truck instantly as she sees Sarah looking over in her direction from the tailgate of the truck with an almost unreadable face tilting her head slightly looking back down towards the ground suddenly as she hears the sound of footsteps approaching looking back up without having a chance to respond instantly Cameron watches the older woman make her way past her sending her a quick loathing look before she watches her disappear inside of the side room connected to gas station.

" I don't think your mother likes me anymore."

Turning his attention away from the closed side door and back over towards Cameron feeling her hand leaving his own suppressing his urge to chuckle John watches her make her way over to the pump before he takes a seat on the tailgate as he sees her unloading the gas nozzle from a nearby pump.

" Well you did just drop a bombshell on us. You can't help but be a little shocked hearing the future that you thought you had prevented was still a go.

She just needs a little time to process everything and then she'll be fine. Trust me. One thing that i know about my mom. She always plans ahead."

" I suppose so. How are you holding up."

Casually shrugging his shoulders reaching into the bag next to him gently John retrieves a bag of chips from within and opens the bag before he lets out a sigh.

" Honestly, I can't say that i'm not surprised."

Gently nudging the nozzle into the gas tank with a look of interest coming across her face looking up towards John seeing him looking towards the highway before she tilts her head slightly.

" It was too easy. Retrieving the remaining parts from the first terminator that attacked my mom. Finding Skynet's creator so quickly. It was just too easy to believe that we truly stopped it."

" Who was it? The person that you thought created Skynet? It was never known in my time who the creator of Skynet truly was. There was theories and rumors but they were just that. Theories and rumors."

" Miles Dyson. He was this leading scientist and director of special section labeled Special Projects for Cyberdyne Systems.

He helped lead us into the building to retrieve the terminator parts but when we tried to escape he was gunned down by a swat team that just open fired on us."

Seeing John reaching into his bag to grab a chip looking up towards the sky as she goes through her databanks for the name Miles Dyson to only come up empty a frown comes across Cameron's face.

" I'm not familiar with that name. I do know this though. Miles Dyson was not responsible for creating Skynet."

Stopping himself in mid motion from taking another bite out of the bag looking over towards Cameron seeing her looking up with a tilted head gently John places the bag of chips down on his lap.

" Are you sure? Uncle Bob said that he was mainly responsible for Judgment Day happening."

Turning her head away from the sky to look back towards John slowly Cameron tilts her head slightly as she locks eyes with him.

" I'm positive. Miles Dyson was not responsible in the creation of Skynet. He might have in another timeline before you and your mother changed the timeline when he destroyed the remains of the first terminator.

When you did that everything changed. The whole timeline changed. For all we know it could be his son that creates Skynet or i could be an employee that worked under him that just merely copied his work.

There is thousands of possibilities. We will just have to check every last one of them."

Nodding his head reaching back into his bag slowly John retrieves a chip and takes a bite unaware that Cameron is watching his every move with a small smile on her face.

" John? Who is Uncle Bob? I didn't know you had an existanting family members still alive."

Feeling his lips tugging upward swallowing down his bite slowly John shakes his head as he looks over towards the gas station seeing his mother's retreating back enter the station.

" He isn't. Well, I guess you can say he's extended family. He was the terminator that i sent back to protect my younger self."

" Oh that Uncle Bob. The T-800 that you sent back after T-1000. An interesting choice on your part. I never liked having to deal with those little bastards.

I could kill them over and over again but they would just reform every single time. They were like a bad rash that just didn't want to go away."

Doing his best to suppress his laughter covering his mouth with his free hand after a few seconds as a smile comes across his face slowly John looks back towards Cameron seeing her grinning at him.

" Well it's true. There was this one time that i lodged a grenade into one's midsection only for it to just slowly reform in a giant puddle. I almost died of boredom just watching it piece itself back together."

Instantly as she hears John bursting out laughing feeling her lips tugging upwards slowly making her way around the truck to sit on the tailgate next to him reaching out gently Cameron lays her hand down on top of his own.

" We'll find a way to stop it. I promise."

Feeling his hand being gently squeezed returning the smile slowly John nods his head before he glances down towards their joined hands.

" What model are you? Are you new? You seem different."

Keeping her eyes locked on his own feeling her smile only widening reaching over gently Cameron retrieves a chip out from the bag in his hand.

" I am."

Instantly as he sees Cameron taking a bite of the chip in her hand for her face to only cringe as though she had just eaten something sour a grin forms across John's face.

" God how can you stand those things. I mean barbeque chips? Really John? We're out in the middle of a desert."

 _Yep she's different alright._

Feeling his grin only widening picking up the bag of chips slowly John waives the bag in front of Cameron's face causing her to look towards him with a raised eyebrow.

" You know you wanna."

Rolling her eyes as she sees the bag getting closer and closer to her face reaching out gently Cameron pushes John causing him to lose his balance slightly and fall on his side on the tailgate with a shocked look across his face causing her to let out a giggle before without having a chance to react instantly she lets out a laugh when she sees him snapping himself upright to pull her close to his side tickling his side.

" Stop! Stop, I give! I give!"

Opening up the entrance doors to only feel a wave of heat hit her in the face hearing the sound of laughter coming from the truck repositioning the bag in her hand turning her attention over towards the truck as she sees her son smiling down towards his protector that seems to be returning the smile as he unmercifully attacks her side causing her to laugh unable to resist a small smile comes across Sarah's face.

A smile that she can't help but keep as she stares at her son's smiling face in total silence. Smiling at how happy he looks. Smiling at how in the last few months for the first time she could say that he was truly happy.

All thanks to this girl. This cybernetic girl. A girl that within hours has turned their lives upside down. A girl that has been on her mind for hours as she sat silently next to her son with his hand within her own.

A machine that was showing so many emotions. Emotions that shouldn't have been possible. Not from a machine anyways.

Yet she was showing it. Just like she was now. Showing how happy she was with her son as she attempts to fight back by chasing her son around the truck to only tackle him down and start to tickle his sides causing him to burst out laughing.

A machine that although a part of her was screaming that this wasn't possible from her past experiences she was putting on the backburner just observing what she is seeing.

Just like she had done a few years prior. Had observed what Uncle Bob was like around John. Seeing how the machine tried to understand all of the silly things that her son had tried to teach him.

Things that although he couldn't do in the end he did understand them. He did understand what they were feeling. Especially her son's last moments with him.

How the machine so softly wiped away the lone tear from John's cheek. Something that was so human like that would leave people speechless if said it came from a machine.

A machine that had made the ultimate sacrifice to ensure their safety. To ensure her safety on more than one occasion.

The very same traits that she could see in the young cybernetic girl in front of her. See how she would do anything to protect her and her son. Maybe more so her son than her.

A machine that deep down she knew was more than a machine. Just because of this. Just because of the emotions that she was showing right here and now.

The very same emotions that have always been there. Emotions that shouldn't be possible coming from her. But they were happening. They were as clear as day making her an enigma for her to solve.

* * *

Adjusting the light in front of him to get a clear shot at her exposed back seeing her back blood stained with blood still trickling out slowly from her gunshot wounds clutching the pliers tightly in his hand taking a deep breathe being as gentle as possible leaning forward slowly John presses the ends into a bullet wound causing to his shock him to hear Cameron letting out a hiss before in a sudden motion he pulls the ends out of look at the back of her head with concern.

" You okay Cam?"

Looking up from the ground as she sees to her shock Cameron nodding her head while she grits her teeth slowly Sarah sits up from her seat to look at her.

" I'm fine. Just give me a second. I need to turn that part of my system off."

Nodding his head awaiting in silence after a few seconds as he watches Cameron nod her head taking a deep breathe slowly John goes back to work on the bullet wound.

" Can you feel this?"

Gently tugging at the slug he feels at the ends of the pliers looking up to her face instantly John's eyes widen when he sees her nodding her head.

" I can. Other model terminators would label it just as pain. I however can feel it if, I don't turn off some of my sensors."

" So….whenever you get shot and your sensors are still on…."

" It hurts like hell? Yes, I can't die. Especially from bullets like this but it doesn't mean that i don't feel them nonetheless."

" Then how do you deal with it?"

" By not getting shot?"

Fighting back the urge to chuckle keeping her face masked of any emotions sitting up straighter Sarah locks eyes with Cameron as she sees her turning to look in her direction.

" What years are you from?"

" 2027."

" How long have you been looking for us?"

" I haven't."

Taking the slug out from her wound glancing up towards the back of her head with interested eyes slowly John goes to work on the next bullet wound he sees.

" Wait? So if you haven't been looking for us then how did you know where to find us?"

" You told me."

Feeling the slug at the ends of the pliers with slightly wide eyes John looks up towards the back of her head.

" I told you?"

" Yep. You gave me the exact time and date when you would arrive. I just needed to be there and poof there you were."

Fighting back the urge to grin nodding his head slowly John continues his work on her back as he sees her turning her head back forward out of the corner of her eye.

" And the war? What happened?"

" The Skynet missile defense system went online on April 19, 2011. The system declares war on all of mankind and triggers a nuclear apocalypse two days later."

" And Miles Dyson?"

" He doesn't create Skynet. Someone else does. Before you ask, I don't know who creates Skynet."

" You don't know who builds the computer that blows up the world?"

Hearing the tone in his mother's voice biting down on his lower lip gently John takes out another slug before he turns his attention towards another wound.

" I didn't come here for that. Trust me if i knew who created Skynet, I would have taken care of it long ago so we wouldn't be in this mess.

I would have just taken a little trip out of town to pay them a visit and then get back home just in time for supper. However, I don't know who creates Skynet so i can't do that now can i?"

Suppressing his urge to grin gently John wedges the ends of the pliers into the last of her gunshot wounds in her back.

" No you were sent here to keep my son from being assassinated."

" Yes and no. I did come back to prevent John from ever being hurt. I won't lie about that. However, I also came back in hopes of ensuring a better future.

And you need to be more careful in the future."

" Excuse me?"

" You heard me. The terminator that we just encountered. How do you think he found you? I'll tell you how. Your fiance went to the police. You should've changed your alias.

Instead you left a trail for any terminator to follow back to you and John."

" Go to hell."

Snapping his eyes up to look towards the back of her head as he imagines the furious look across Cameron's face quickly taking out the remaining slug reaching up gently John lays a hand down on her shoulder.

" I've already have and for your sake, I hope you never have to live a day seeing it."

Glancing over towards John as she sees him glaring at her from his spot on the ground rubbing her tired eyes slowly Sarah shakes her head.

" What is your mission then?"

" I don't have one."

" You don't have one Cam? I thought all terminators needed one or they would shut down or something?"

Glancing over her shoulder seeing a look of interest across John's face feeling her lips curling up reaching up gently she lays her hand on top of his own.

" They do but i'm not like most terminators. I'm different."

" I don't understand. What do you mean you don't have one? All of your kind have some sort of mission. Mostly consisting of something to do with my son."

Snapping her head back forward as she sees Sarah looking up towards her with interest other than the loathing look she was expecting to see feeling her facial features softening slowly Cameron nods her head.

" While that may be true like i said. I'm different. Almost every other model terminator are given a main mission objective fresh out of the factory to terminate John whenever they are presented the opportunity.

However while this is a objective they are all developed with others will be given other objectives to achieve first before going on standby to wait for further orders."

" Is that what happened to you Cam?"

" Sort of. It's a long story that i'll tell you later. Are you finished?"

Glancing over her shoulder as she sees him nod his head towards her retracting her hand from his own slowly she reaches over her shoulder to extend her hand out to him.

" I can take care of the ones in front. You're gonna need to buy me atleast dinner first before you get to do those ones."

Instantly seeing a blush coming across his face grinning down towards him gently taking the pliers out from his outstretched hand turning her attention to look down towards her chest slowly Cameron starts to take a slug out of her chest.

" How do we stop it?"

Letting out a sigh that doesn't go unheard by the other occupants in the room shaking her head slowly Cameron takes out the slug and deposits it on the ground before moving on to the next bullet wound.

" I don't think it can be. It can be delayed. That part is clear to me. I think no matter what though Judgment Day is inedible."

Depositing another slug down onto the ground glancing over her shoulder as she sees John looking down towards the ground with a defeated look reaching around gently Cameron lays a hand down on his shoulder.

" But that is only the logical side of me that thinks this way. In theory it is inedible. However, I have to believe that there is some way that we can stop it."


	11. Chapter 11

" What are we doing here?"

Putting the truck into park with a flick of her wrist instantly causing the engine to silence turning her attention over towards the other occupiants of the truck seeing one looking at her with shock while the other looks at her with interest concentrating on the former slowly Sarah nods her head over his shoulder.

" Finding Skynet."

Without having a chance to respond suddenly John watches his mother exit out of the truck and slowly make her way around heading towards a large house before slowly he looks over to his side to see Cameron turning her attention over towards him.

" John? Where are we?"

" The Miles residence."

Reciving a nod on reply following his mother's actions slowly John gets out of the truck making sure to leave the door open allowing Cameron to follow after him up the driveway and towards the house.

Keeping her eyes constantly moving making sure to conceal her firearm in the back of her pants quickly Cameron catches up to John seeing him staring off towards the house with a look of uncertainity in his eyes.

The very same look that could be seen in her very own as she looks around through the darkness taking everything in she sees.

And what she sees she didn't like not one bit. A large property. A large property with plenty of spots for an ambush to be set up.

Plenty of spots that could not be covered alone. A very bad sitation that could arise.

" This isn't a good idea."

" I know. Tell that to my mom though. Whenever her mind is made up about something. There's no stopping her."

Nodding her head making sure to keep her eyes glancing around her surroundings looking for even the slightest of movement reaching out gently Cameron takes his hand within her own.

" I'm not liking this. It's too quiet. This place would be high on a terminator's list of places to start searching for you.

Stay close to me inside. Something just doesn't feel right about all of this."

" Don't, I always?"

Glancing over to her side seeing John grinning at her rolling her eyes gently Cameron gives his hand a squeeze before she returns back to looking around the house.

Ignoring the conversation coming from behind her reaching out to touch the doorbell just as her finger is about to make contact bringing her hand to a mid stop taking a deep breathe reaching out Sarah closes the distance and presses down on the doorbell to instantly hear the sound of a shout coming from the other side of the door.

A shout of a young boy. A shout who she instantly knew who the owner was. Little Danny Miles. Miles's only child.

A child that as she sees him opening the door only for his face to instantly morph into total shock she has to mask her emotions seeing the resemblence between him and his lost father.

" Mom?"

Suddenly as she sees the woman that she was looking for emerging from around the corner with a smile across her face that instantly vanishes once they make eyecontact unable to speak a single word Sarah watches in total silence as Tarissa pushes Danny behind herself.

" You?"

" We need to talk about Miles, Tarissa."

" Danny go to your room. Right now."

Seeing her son giving her a nod standing before the open doorway in silence as she sees him disappearing around the corner instantly Tarissa snaps her head to look towards Sarah with an look of hatred clearly seen in her eyes.

" How dare you come here?"

" I know what they told you but it didn't happen that way."

" Get the hell out of here. Now!"

" It didn't happen that way."

Without having a chance to react as she sees Tarissa disappearing around the corner with a clear intention in her eyes quickly Sarah follows after her.

" That could have gone better."

Suppressing the urge to chuckle side stepping to the side as he ushers with his hand for her to enter first receiving an eye roll in reply without having a chance to react instantly John feels himself being gently pushed inside by Cameron hearing the close being shut behind her.

Quickly catching up to Tarissa instantly reaching out Sarah roughly grabs a hold of the woman's arm as she sees her reaching up for a nearby phone.

" I can't let you do that."

" Let go!"

" Listen to me. I didn't kill Miles. All right? I didn't do it. I would never. Miles was a hero."

" Then why are you here?"

Feeling a gentle nudge at her side glancing over towards John with a small glare across her face seeing him nodding his head at the scene letting out a sigh returning the nod slowly Cameron takes a step forward.

" We're back."

Glancing over her shoulder at the young woman standing next to who she presumed to be John instantly as she sees the young woman's eyes go from brown to blue instantly a look of shock comes across Marissa's face before slowly without saying a word she makes her way to pace slowly across the room away from Sarah.

" You told me there'd be no more machines."

Returning the gesture as she sees John looking over towards her nodding her head over her shoulder only to receieve a nod of understanding back turning on her heels slowly Cameron makes her way out of the room with him hot on her heels.

" She doesn't know anything."

" What? How do you…."

" I know. Trust me. I can read someone's facial expressions much better than you can. When, I changed my eye color she was genuinly shocked at what she had seen.

If she did know something then her eyes would have been a dead give away to me. Trust me. I would know."

" Wait? So all the times that we've ever had a conversation…."

" I've been able to tell if you were telling the truth? Yes, I did. I must say i'm very proud of you. You have never lied to me once.

Well except for the time that i asked about your father but that is forgiven given our unique circumstance."

Glancing over her shoulder as she sees John trying his best to suppress a blush that is creeping up on his face forcing back a smile slowly she turns her head back forward as she continues her trek through the house.

" Also from what i've just heard it seems that your mother has been keeping tabs on her. If anything suspecious happened she would know about it.

We're not the only ones that have been keeping secrets from each other."

Opening his mouth just as he is about to respond suddenly as he hears the sound of a dog barking John's eyes go slightly wide before he watches Cameron snap her head in the sound's direction.

" Cam?"

Listening closely to what she is hearing coming from outside as she hears the barking coming from the dog only getting louder and louder by the second snapping her head back around without giving him a chance to react reaching out Cameron grabs a hold of John's hand before with a tug she leads him back through the house to find Sarah and Tarissa having a hushed conversation that suddenly stops once they enter.

" We have to go. Now."

Receiving a nod in reply giving John's hand a tug slowly without any hesitation Cameron leads John back towards the front door leading into the house before instantly as she sees a figure making their way up the driveway with her eyes widening in a sudden motion she pushes him up against a wall and kneels down bringing him with her before ducks her head to peek around the corner.

" Cam?"

Keeping her eyes on the approaching figure slowly as she watches him get closer and closer to the entrance door with something clearly in his right hand with her eyes turning blue slowly Cameron's head tilts to the side slightly.

Targeting System: Online

Scanning….

Target Identification: Unknown

Scanning….

Model….T-800

Action….

Letting out a sigh slowly Cameron shakes her head before she glances over her shoulder towards John seeing him staring at her as though he was awaiting her to give him an instruction.

" I hate it when i'm right."

Hearing rushing footsteps making their way over glancing over John's shoulder seeing an approaching Sarah making her way slowly over Cameron sends her a stern look.

" And this is why you should have changed your alias."

Receiving a glare in reply snapping her head back forward as she sees the terminator coming up slowly to the front door reaching back gently Cameron pushes John further back behind her and down the wall a few feet away.

Keeping her eyes locked on the figure outside of the door suddenly as she watches the door being kicked in sending wood shards flying all across the room ducking her head back around the corner as she lets out a groan in a sudden move snapping up to her feet as she hears the sound of heavy footsteps approaching their location right as she sees the end of a gun sticking out from the corner without giving him a chance to react instantly Cameron drives her elbow down hard into the terminator's wrist causing the end of the gun to jolt downwards sending a lone round barreling into the hardwood floor before without breaking her stride grabbing a hold of his arm with a flick of her wrists instantly she sends it crashing through a nearby wall.

Not believing what he is seeing as he watches Cameron stalk after the terminator through the opening in the wall suddenly as he feels a pair of hands grabbing his arm snapping his head up instantly John feels himself being pulled away from the scene by his mother and down the hall towards a retreating Marissa.

Smashing a bigger opening through the wall for herself retracting her hand reaching down Cameron grabs a tight hold of the terminator's shirt before as though he was nothing more than a paper waist instantly she twirls around to smash him back first into a wall causing the wall to crumple slightly from impact followed by another before in a sudden move with a flick of her wrists as she sends the terminator soaring back through the air crashing through a wall back to where they once came without any hesitation she stalks her way forward.

Emerging out of the hole seeing her target making its way back to its feet stalking her way forward instantly as she sees the terminator rearing back its right fist in a sudden move leaping up Cameron drives her knee straight its its skull causing to stumble back a few feet before without giving him a chance to react rearing back she sends a well placed boot that lands clean against its chest sending it flying back first to the ground with a thud.

Rushing out the back door to the sound of the Miles's dog barking like crazy quickly manoevering around the barking canine racing around the house as fast as her legs will take her seeing the parked truck coming into view releasing a hold of her son's arm racing around to get into the driver's seat instantly as she drives the key into the iginition and twists the key bringing the truck roaring to life just as she looks to her side expecting to see her son sitting in the passenger's seat suddenly Sarah's eyes go wide when she sees John racing back the driveway and towards the house with her shotgun in his hands.

" John!?"

Ignoring his mother's call racing up the driveway just as he gets up to the steps at the bottom of the driveway suddenly as he hears the sound of glass shattering just as he looks up instantly John back pedals away and watches the terminator's body come crashing down back first to the pavement.

Pulling back the pump as he sees the terminator's head turn to look at him without any hesitation rearing back John sends a round clean into the terminator's head causing a loud clang to echo through the air as it's head jerks to the side from impact before just as he pumps another round instantly his eyes widen when he sees a boot come crashing down into the terminator's neck causing sparks to instantly fly from impact.

Staring down at the terminator's face slowly as she watches the blinking red light in its eyes fade to nothing feeling a pair of eyes watching her looking to her side slowly a small smile forms across Cameron's face when she sees John looking at her with shock with a shotgun clearly in his hands.

" My hero."

 **Author's Notes: Hey everyone. Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. I have a lot of twists and turns to come for the story so stay tuned. To quickly answer some of questions asked by a few reviewers i'll do it right here.**

 **Now first when i was writing the outline for the story, I always thought that it was a little silly that Cameron wasn't superior to the other terminators that she faced off with due to the advantages that she was given that they were. This is what i mean by that last sentence.**

 **Even though her model is designed to be an infiltration and blending in she was given the advantage of being lighter than her enemies giving her a big speed advantage.**

 **That being said comes to my next point. She in the show had been living with The Connors for months(don't know the exact timeline) and i have to believe that if she wanted to become a better killer then she would have studied all different fighting styles soaking up everything like a sponge in the process.**

 **IMO when it comes to terminators and how they fight they remind me kind of like a boxer with the occasional kick here and there. In this Cameron will use the advantages given to her to get the upper hand on most terminators that she comes across using her speed as well as new fighting styles she didn't have in the show to basically "own" other terminators.**

 **Now for Sarah. Her character will be an interesting one. She will have a lot of inner turmoil about everything that is going around her trying to basically figure out if she should listen to the voices of her past or to move on and trust what she is feeling towards everyone around her.**

 **The story focuses on John and Cameron making Sarah the third wheel in this but she will have her moments.**

 **I can't give away much else without giving out spoilers which i won't do.**

 **Pootamis**


	12. Chapter 12

Feeling a pair of eyes watching him like a hawk from his side glancing over as he sees Cameron grinning at him like a chester cat from the passenger's seat unable to suppress his lips from curling up instantly John lets out a chuckle causing him to see her grin only widen even more before gently as he feels her hand snaking into his own unaware to his knowledge just from the opposite side of her a pair of eyes are glaring at him from the driver's seat.

Unable to take all of the chuckling and smiling she is seeing rearing back instantly Sarah slams down hard on the brakes and brings the truck to a stop just on the side of the road causing a small dust cloud to form all around the truck before in a sudden move with her eyes burning with so much intensity in a sudden move she snaps her head to look over towards her son.

" What the hell were you thinking back there? God damn it you're smarter than that. You could have gotten yourself killed. What were you thinking?"

Suppressing the urge to glare back at her feeling his hand gently being rubbed by the girl next to him sending a quick smile her way John returns his attention back towards his mother.

" You want to know what i was thinking? I was thinking about helping Cameron but it's clear as day to me now that she didn't need any help."

" That may be true but it's the thought that counts."

Feeling two pairs of eyes looking towards her one with gratitude another with a sense of anger ignoring the later to focus solely on the former gently Cameron squeezes John's hand.

" Tin Miss? You're not helping the situation. You should know better than any of us how stupid of a decision that was."

In a sudden motion as her eyes turn bright blight instantly Cameron snaps her head to look over towards Sarah seeing the older woman flick back for a split second from under her gaze.

" First off what John did took tremendous courage to do. Was it a bit reckless? Yes i'll agree with you there.

Was i in any danger? Some. Minimal if you want to get the facts right. But he did what he felt was the right thing to do and i commend him for that.

I will have a talk with him about what happened last night but that will stay between us. And second don't you ever call me Tin Miss again. My name is Cameron. Not Tin Miss. Not Metal. Cameron and you best remember that."

Returning her eyes back forward as she sees out of the corner of her eye John staring at her with shock despite the lip curl of his lips telling her that he is desperately trying to hold back a smile suppressing her own smile gently she gives his hand a squeeze causing her to see him snap out of his shock.

" So? Tin Miss huh?"

" Shut it."

Unable to keep the look of complete shock from taking over her face sitting in her seat in complete silence as she continues to stare at Cameron's face seeing emotion after emotion coming across her face from every passing second closing her mouth shut slowly Sarah leans back into her seat just watching the scene in front of her very eyes.

A scene that she still couldn't believe was real. Still couldn't believe that a terminator of all things could show this kind of emotions.

Show this amount of affection towards another. Show this amount of anger at another. Emotions that shouldn't exist for her.

Shouldn't even be able to be reporcarted by her. But they were. They were and that was what was scaring her.

Hearing the sound of a chuckle coming from her side shaking her head slightly snapping out of her shocked state with her facial features only hardening instantly Sarah snaps her attention away from Cameron and over towards John.

" You think this is funny? Some kind of big joke? Well it's not. How many times do, I have to tell you this? You can not risk yourself for anyone. Not for me. Not even for Tin Miss. Nobody do you understand? You're too important."

Without giving her a chance to react snapping his head to the side with his facial features drastically hardening by the second John looks his mother dead in the eye.

" No mom, I understand everything just fine. It's you that doesn't understand. I don't think any of this is some kind of joke. I don't think it's some kind of joke to know that i'm supposedly going to be the next great military mind in history.

I don't think it's a joke that i'm the one that is destined to hold the fate of humanity in his hands. I don't find it a joke that people are going to be looking up towards me as some great savior.

So tell me do you think, I find this entire situation that i've been in for most of my life a joke because i don't. I never wanted this. I'm not that guy. I'm not this savior that everyone makes me out to be.

You may be this great military leader. The mother of the great savior. The legend but i'm not. I never have been that guy and i never will be."

Reaching out without giving anyone a chance to react John throws open the passenger's door and starts to walk off towards the desert slowly pacing around taking deep breaths as he roams his fingers roughly through his hair.

Sending a parting gift in the form of a glare at Sarah exiting out of the truck with her eyes never leaving him slowly Cameron makes her way over towards John before reaching out gently she lays a hand down on his shoulder causing him to come to a sudden stop.

" You okay?"

Relaxing into her touch with looking away from the ground slowly John shakes his head before he lets out a sigh.

" No not really."

Feeling her fingers gently rubbing his shoulder glancing over his shoulder seeing a look of concern across her face letting out a sigh slowly he turns his head back forward to look out into the distance.

" I can't do it. I'm not a leader. I'm nobody."

Unable to suppress the deep frown that is coming across her face shaking her head gently Cameron squeezes his shoulder.

" Don't say that. You can't know that. Nobody could possibly know that."

" I do though. I'm not this great military leader that everyone thinks i am. I'm not okay? I'm just not."

" You don't have to be."

Snapping his head to look over his shoulder feeling his shoulder being squeezed gently once again John locks eyes with Cameron.

" I'm not asking you to be."

Instantly as she sees his eyes go wide with shock maneuvering around him until she is standing before him reaching down gently she takes his hands within her own as she sees him looking down towards their joined hands.

" I'm not asking you to be him. I would never ask that of you but i need your help. I may be a machine…."

" Cybernetic girl."

Feeling her lips curling upward nodding her head slightly gently Cameron squeezes his hands earning her a flicker of a smile coming across his face for a split second.

" Okay cybernetic girl but i can't do this alone. We need to stop fighting amongst ourselves and put all of our resources together if we even want to have a shot at destroying Skynet."

" Can you stop it?"

Slowly glancing up to look deep into her eyes without having a chance to react instantly John feels her hand leaving his own to only feel it be placed gently down on his cheek.

" I won't lie to you. I don't know if it can be stopped but i'm gonna try. I promise you that i'll do everything in my power to stop it."

" And what if you can't? What if you fail?"

Keeping her eyes locked firmly on his own leaning forward gently Cameron rests her forehead against his own before she whispers out in such a soft tone he has to strain his ears to hear it.

" I won't. I don't want to go back to that world and i don't want you to ever live a day in it. If and this is a big if we can't stop it from happening when the time comes i'll do us both in.

One of the many things that is different about me is, I have the ability to self terminate. The world that i came from is this sick place. I don't ever want you to see it.

No fate but what we make for ourselves. I don't want your fate to be tied with this just as much as you do. It only brings pain and suffering with it and, I won't allow that to happen to you. I promise."

Seeing his eyes starting to get watery in a sudden move reaching out gently Cameron pulls John into an embrace feeling his arms wrapping tightly around her as though he was letting out every hardship that he ever faced in his life.

Hardships that she could understand. Some that she had learned already. Some that she would know in due time if he would allow it.

Hardships that they would overcome together. Hardships that she knew would lead them into the thundering storm that is their lives.

But they would do so together.

Feeling a pair of eyes watching her lifting her head slightly up from his shoulder looking over to her side as she sees Sarah staring at her from the driver's seat of the truck with an unreadable expression across her face mirroring the expression perfectly Cameron locks eyes with the older woman.

* * *

" A bank?"

Without taking her eyes away from the large building in front of her nodding her head reaching out Cameron opens up the passenger's door and gets out of the truck leaving it open for John to follow before as she hears the sound of the door closing she glances back turn around to look in his direction.

" This is the only way to find Skynet. Now that certain things have been brought to my attention."

" You mean like looking up possible leads or something?"

" No."

Turning her attention away from a small crowd of people that are heading into the bank glancing over her shoulder seeing a look of confusion across his face sending him a smile reaching out gently Cameron takes his hand within his own before slowly she starts to lead him forward with Sarah following close behind.

" Okay so what are we doing here? You haven't told us anything other than that we had to come here."

Coming to a complete halt looking over her shoulder as she sees Sarah staring at her from a few feet behind John with a small glare across her face returning the glare slowly she turns her head back forward.

" We're here to fix your mistake."

" Excuse me?"

" You heard me. Your not deaf. We're here to fix your mistake. If you had changed your alias then we wouldn't be here. This was only to be used in case of an emergency.

Now that we have every single terminator in the area after us as well as every law enforcement agency you have forced my hand."

" Umm Cameron? What's going on? If we're not here for records then why are we here?"

Turning away from Sarah with her facial features softening Cameron turns to look at John.

" We're going to disappear. Inside of the bank the resistance set up a TDE in one of the safety deposit boxes located in the vault. A time displacement device that will enable us to travel through time.

That's why we're here. To use the device and get the police off our trail. If we're lucky then the terminators too. If we're really lucky then they will shut down thinking that we are dead but that's a long shot."

Turning her head back forward away from their shocked faces surveying the area finding no law enforcement in sight other than the two guards just outside of the entrance giving his hand a slight tug slowly Cameron leads John forward towards the entrance.

" I want you to stay behind me. You too Sarah. Keep your heads down and your ears open. Let me do all of the talking."

Without putting up any sort of resistance shaking off his shock to mask his emotions across his face feeling himself being lead slowly forward towards the entrance keeping his eyes on the guards as he sees one of the guards turn to look towards him to send him a nod and small smile returning the gestures slowly John follows after Cameron into the bank before as he feels her letting go of his hand just as he turns to look towards her instantly he moves quickly forward to keep up with her pace as he sees her making her way over towards an available teller.

Stopping by the counter as she sees the female bank employee looking up towards her with a small smile Cameron returns the smile.

" May i help you?"

" Yes. I have a safety deposit box here that i would like to make a deposit in. The account number is 95437."

Receiving a nod in reply resting her arms gently on the counter as she sees the employee turning towards her computer to type on her keyboard glancing over her shoulder seeing a few looks of shock and disbelief across her companion's faces.

" Ms Phillips? Cameron Phillips?"

Turning her head back towards the teller with her face breaking out into a bright smile Cameron nods her head.

" That's me."

" Do you have your keys Ms Phillips?"

Nodding her head reaching into her pocket slowly Cameron pulls out two keys attached onto a keychain before she places them on the counter.

Returning the smile reaching out gently the teller grabs the keys from off of the counter before slowly she makes her way around her station over towards Cameron.

" If you will please follow me."

Nodding her head reaching out gently Cameron grabs a hold of John's hand before with a slight tug slowly she follows after the teller bringing John with her as Sarah follows closely behind them surveying everything around them.

The very same thing that Cameron does as she leads them after the teller taking in everything that she sees. Things that she knew would have been a problem before. But not now. Not if her plan was to succeed.

Camera after camera stationed in each hallway they pass on down making sure to leave no area untouched.

No clear exits in sight. No fire escapes. No underground passages that they could take to get out of the bank. Only the entrance doors.

And lastly the vault. A well built vault in her opinion. Well the closed vault door anyways. Looked as though it had been replaced recently.

Grabbing a hold of the vault handle glancing over her shoulder as a look of confusion comes across the teller's face from seeing three individuals behind her instead of just one as though her mind was being read the teller sees Cameron nodding her head over her shoulder with a smile.

" It's okay. Their family."

Feeling all of the tension leaving her nodding her head in understanding returning her attention back towards the vault with a few twists giving the door a firm push slowly the teller opens up the door giving just enough room for someone to enter and slowly enters into the room before she turns her attention over towards Cameron seeing her looking all around the room.

" I'm sorry what was the number again?"

Letting out a giggle giving John's hand a squeeze a small smile comes across Cameron's face.

" It's fine. The account number is 95437. I guess having to play with numbers all day can get the best of any of us."

Returning the smile turning on her heels slowly the teller makes her way over towards a section of the room with the other occupants following after her.

Turning his attention away from the teller as he listens in to the sound of the teller unlocking the designated container glancing over towards Cameron seeing her smiling at him returning the smile slowly John looks back over towards the teller as he sees her extending the keychain out towards Cameron.

" I'll leave you to it then."

Gently taking the keychain from the woman's hand nodding her head slowly Cameron watches the teller exit out of the room closing the vault door behind her before just as she hears the door closing slowly she turns her attention over towards John and Sarah seeing them staring at her with shock.

" What? You didn't think that i was going to shoot up the place or something did you?"

Feeling his lips curling up as he shrugs his shoulders causing Cameron to roll her eyes suppressing the urge to chuckle feeling his hand being released instantly John watches her turn her attention over towards the unlocked box.

Without any hesitation grabbing a hold of the handle with a tug Cameron pulls the box out with ease revealing to the shock of her companions an eye scanner that instantly starts to scan her eyes before instantly a few nearby boxes come flying open revealing two monitors with an endless amount of codes blazing across the screens.

" An engineer got a job building the vault so we'd always have a way back home."

" So the resistance sent someone back in time just to create one of these things?"

" Yep. Many resistance fighters have been sent back through time with specific missions. Some to do things like this. Others to accomplish things much bigger."

" This is crazy! We don't know who builds it!"

Looking away from the computer screen in front of her seeing Sarah shaking her head with a look of disbelief across her face that continues to deepen Cameron's facial features harden.

" No but we know where and we know when. We can go kill it before it's born. You can stop running. You want to do that? Then stay in one place and fight."

Glancing over towards John seeing him looking down towards the ground instantly as she sees him looking up to make eye contact with her receiving a small nod feeling her lips flickering up into a quick smile snapping her head around without any delay reaching out slowly she starts to type on the keyboard causing one of the nearby screens to come to life as a loud thundering sound echoes through the room.

Instantly as a small countdown starting from thirty starts on the screen replacing the endless lines of codes turning on her heels reaching out gently Cameron grabs a hold of John's hand before with a slight tug she starts to lead him towards the center of the room.

" You may feel some discomfort. I want you to hold onto me tight and don't let go."

" I was planning to."

Glancing over her shoulder as she sees a slight blush on John's face sending a smile his way turning around gently Cameron wraps her arms around his waist before slowly she lowers them down into a kneeling position.

" Oh? You were huh?"

" Well….yeah? Time travel doesn't exactly sound fun."

Unable to keep the smile across her face rolling her eyes glancing over to her side Cameron nods her head over towards Sarah.

" You too Sarah. This experience you both are about to have won't be pretty."

Taking one final glance over towards the computer screen seeing it already down to fifthteen making her way across the room to the center until she is towering over the young couple in front of her just as she looks back towards the screen to see it hitting zero instantly Sarah's eyes widen when she sees electrical bolts flying all across the walls hitting every single container that they touch.

Unable to look away from the scene in front of him as he watches electrical bolts one after another like lightning strike everything all around them just as he turns his head to look back towards Cameron gently John feels his head being lowered down before instantly a flash erupts all around them causing him to close his eyes shut.


	13. Chapter 13

Gusting winds from passing by vehicles echoing in the distance. Blazing lights overhanging over lighting up everything that they touch.

A quiet place for this part of the day. A small construction site just a few miles away from a new highway that had been slowly constructed over the past year.

A site where a few complexes were to be made. The evidence was all around of the recent success.

Some constructed buildings already started. Others with the groundwork laid out just waiting to get started.

A peaceful sight with only the sound of the tarps covering up the openings occasionally flickering with the wind blowing across the area.

A wind that suddenly starts to pick up sending the tarps flying uncontrollably against their opens with some barely holding on as others go soaring through the air.

Winds that only get worse as lightning that seems to come out of nowhere starts to strike the ground repeatedly forming some kind of sphere like ball as the dirt ground slowly starts to crumple from impact before instantly a bright flash blazes through the area.

A flash that to anyone's shock reveals a naked man and woman huddled together inside of a small crater that has formed just underneath them.

Feeling the familiar feeling of a cold breeze sweeping all across her expose skin opening her eyes taking a quick glance around her surroundings finding nobody in sight looking back down towards the man in her arms only feeling him shivering in her arms with a look of pain across his face suppressing a frown reaching back gently Cameron rubs John's back as she leans her head down to rest gently on his shoulder.

" Shh it's okay. The pain will pass."

Keeping his eyes tightly shut gently nodding his head into her chest feeling a small tug without putting up any sort of resistance gritting his teeth slowly John rises up to his feet stumbling slightly to his side to only feel himself being straightened upright before slowly he opens his eyes to only have them go wide.

A reaction that only deepens as he looks down to find themselves standing inside of a small crater. A crater that was in the shape of a large sphere with what felt like ice underneath them.

Gently grabbing a hold of his hand with a small tug feeling no resistance whatsoever slowly Cameron leads John out of the crater and onto the dirt surface before slowly she glances around as she sees him out of the corner of her eye doing the same.

" Where are we?"

Feeling him starting to stumble to stay upright wrapping an arm around his waist to hold him upright seeing a small lit up screen not too far away slowly she nods her head over towards the screen.

" Same where. Different when."

Following her eyes instantly as he sees a small screen that keeps blinking messages of an real estate company followed by coming soon with a date of two thousand and eight flashing across its screen John's eyes go as wide as saucers.

Keeping her worry masked at the complete look of shock across his face with a gentle tug turning her head back forward with her eyes constantly looking around her surroundings slowly Cameron leads John forward through the construction sight.

" Wait?"

Coming to a stop looking over to her side Cameron watches John glance all around their surroundings with slightly wide eyes.

" Where's my mom?"

Suppressing her own shock glancing all around them seeing only slightly constructed buildings all around them with a couple of bulldozers parked off in the distance slowly Cameron shakes her head as she continues to look around.

" I don't know. She's here though so don't worry. She'll be close by."

" How close?"

" A couple of miles. Maybe more? I can't be too sure. What i do know is she's here somewhere in the city. We'll just have to find her."

Seeing him nodding his head in acceptance turning her head back forward keeping her arm firmly around his waist slowly Cameron leads John forward through the darkness using the shadows as cover towards a couple of parked bulldozers off in the distance before slowly as she comes up towards the driver's side gently letting go of his waist reaching up to grasp the door handle with a tug she sends the door open and slowly makes her way inside.

Feeling her arm gently leaving his waist reaching out to lean himself up against the truck turning his head back forward instantly as he sees a clear view of Cameron's ass in front of him before it disappears into the bulldozer feeling his cheeks starting to burn up slightly taking a calming breathe taking a few steps forward towards the door as he looks up to see her bending across the seat once again giving him a clear view of her backside before he has a chance to react instantly John feels a jacket landing clean across his head.

Retrieving the jacket from his head to only see her wiggling into some dirty looking pair of jeans following in her example slowly John puts on the jacket making sure to zip it up tight before slowly as he sees her extending a dirty pair of what looked to be gym sweat pants over towards him without any delay he slowly puts on the pants as he sees her putting on a dirt covered white t shirt.

Looking down towards her shirt with disgust shaking her head looking down towards John a small pout forms across Cameron's face.

" Okay i'm thankful that someone was stupid enough to leave their gym bag here but this is just disgusting."

" Well….it's better than nothing?"

Tilting her head slightly to the side letting out a sigh nodding her head slowly Cameron extends her hand down towards John only to feel it be gently grasped before with a slight tug slowly she pulls him up into the bulldozer making sure to close the door behind him.

Maneuvering himself over her to sit down in the passenger's seat just as he looks over towards Cameron suddenly as he sees her flipping down her mirror to have a pair of keys land clean in her waiting hand unable to help it a small smile comes across John's face.

A smile that only keeps widening as he remembers that day perfectly. Remembers how he had taught his once terminator protector another lesson in life. A small tip that unknown to him had been learned by his protector enabling a quick escape from Cyberdyne Systems building.

Hearing the sound of the engine coming to life snapping out of his thoughts as he sees Cameron pulling up on the shift without having a chance to react John's eyes widen when he feels the bulldozer moving forward.

" Really?"

Glancing away from the terrain in front of her for a split second Cameron looks over towards John seeing him staring at her with a flicker of a grin across his face.

" You have any better ideas?"

Unable to come up with a reply shrugging his shoulder leaning back in his seat slowly John turns his head back forward to look out the windshield not catching the flicker of a smile coming across Cameron's face.

* * *

Keeping up slowly with her pace almost step by step keeping his eyes constantly glancing around their surroundings only seeing the occasional car passing them by as they walk down the sidewalk just as he feels his hand being gently grabbed without having a chance to react instantly John feels himself being pulled to the side by Cameron into a nearby parking lot.

Glancing around at the very few cars parked in the dim lighted parking lot finding them to be acceptable gently releasing his hand without breaking her stride slowly Cameron makes her way over towards a parked red Toyota.

Making it over to her side seeing her reaching down for the door handle glancing over his shoulder seeing nobody in sight hearing a groan coming from his side just as he turns his head back forward instantly John's eyes go wide when he sees Cameron throwing a quick right jab through the window.

Reaching down feeling for the lock with a flick of her fingers hearing a click without any delay opening up the door slowly Cameron gets into the driver's seat and reaches over to unlock the passenger's door before slowly she turns her attention over towards the steering wheel.

Snapping out of his shock racing around the vehicle to get into the passenger's seat looking over as he sees Cameron ripping apart a piece of the steering wheel revealing the wires underneath trying to mask his surprise to the best of his ability John watches in complete silence as she goes to work hot wiring the car until after a few seconds as he hears the car engine coming to life causing an beaming smile to come across her face slowly a smile comes across his own face.

" John? Seatbelt please."

Letting out a chuckle obeying her wishes reaching out John slowly buckles up his seatbelt as he sees Cameron doing the same before just as he looks down to see her right hand bleeding badly causing blood to trickle down her hand to the floorboard with his eyes only widening for a split second glancing around John looks all around the car as she looks at him with curiosity.

" John? You alright?"

Feeling some fabric within his fingers retracting his hand from underneath his seat revealing some kind colorful bandana without giving her a chance to react reaching out gently John grabs a hold of Cameron's right hand before gently he starts to wipe away at her hand with her smiling down at his gesture.

" It's okay. My sensors are turned off."

" But doesn't it still hurt?"

" Not really. If my sensors are off, I don't feel it. I don't feel anything that is dealt to me when this occurs. My systems just get overflow with data that is classified as pain. To sum it up my systems just tell me what is damaged like the human brain does for you."

Wiping away the blood that is trickling down from her knuckles being as gentle as he possibly can slowly John starts to wrap the bandana around her hand as he glances up to see her smiling down towards him.

" So it's just like how the human brain works? When we break a bone or are injured in some way our brain registers it immediately just like your systems do for you.

Only instead of being in tremendous pain a terminator would be overflown with data showing what is damaged?"

" I would say that is pretty accurate. The only thing that is truly different in that instance is when a human is injured badly most of the time their out of the fight.

A terminator on the other hand wouldn't be. They would continue on with the fight no matter how damaged they are."

With a slight tug as he looks down towards his work to see Cameron raising up her hand to nod her head in approval a small smile comes across his face matching her own.

" Thank you."

Retracting her hand slightly looking over towards John as she returns his smile reaching out gently Cameron lays her uninjured hand gently down on his cheek.

" I need you to understand this though. Even though i commend and am very proud of you for what you attempted to do last night at the same time your mother was right."

As fast as lightning just as she sees him opening his mouth instantly Cameron gently presses her index finger to his lips causing him to snap his mouth shut.

" I'm not yelling at you or telling you what to do. I would never do that to you but i need you to understand this. I can look after myself.

Now i'm not saying that you should run away and hide. Sometimes though options could be the best ones but what i'm asking from you is to do as i do.

Think before charging in. If you see a weakness exploit it. If overcome with tremendous odds against you retreat and come with a strategy to defy them.

No matter what though at some point in time if we are to accomplish our goal each of us will end up hurt in some way.

There will be no stopping it from happening despite the wishes of some others. As much as i never want to see you hurt just like you want the same for me in the end it will happen.

But what you need to understand though is simply put i'm a machine. A cybernetic girl as you have put it. I can heal much faster than you can.

I know that it would be pointless for me to ask you to never risk yourself for me but please think before you act. Just like i do."

Retracting her finger from his lips keeping her eyes locked on his face instantly as she sees him nod his head feeling her face breaking out into a bright smile turning her head back forward with a flick of her wrist putting the vehicle into gear slowly Cameron drives them out of the parking lot and down the road.

Keeping her eyes constantly glancing around looking for even the slightest sign of Sarah anywhere feeling a pair of eyes watching her taking her eyes away from the windshield slowly Cameron looks over towards John.

Seeing him opening his mouth up just to close almost immediately feeling her lips tugging upward slowly Cameron turns her head to look back through the windshield.

" I know what you want to ask me. The short version of the story is when i was created Skynet had different intentions for me.

It had me observe human life for months taking in every single detail that i saw in order to help me become a better infiltrator.

Over time the more, I was around people the more, I learned and started to create my own personality. I think the John Connor from my world best summed it up as getting me to loosen up once he understood how unique my model is."

Unable to suppress it instantly John bursts out laughing causing him to see a small frown come across Cameron's face.

" Well atleast i did something right."

Suppressing the urge to burst out laughing yet again from seeing her rolling her eyes despite the smile creeping across her face returning the smile slowly John leans his head back.

" So you basically learned how to be….normal?"

Tilting her head slightly to the side after a few seconds of pondering slowly Cameron nods her head.

" You could say that but it wasn't thanks to you. Let's face it you are far from normal."

Taking a quick glance at her side getting the exact reaction she was looking for in John looking at her with a shock look across his face while his arms slowly cross over his chest sending a grin his way turning her head back forward slowly Cameron glances back around through the windshield.

" Now that's just mean."

Glancing over to her side once again as she sees John grinning at her returning the grin with a casual shrug of her shoulders slowly Cameron turns her head back forward.

" I never said that was a bad thing."

Opening his mouth just as he is about to respond instantly as he feels Cameron stepping down hard onto the brakes causing the vehicle to come to a drastic halt right as he looks over towards her seeing her nodding her head over his shoulder slowly John turns to look out the passenger's window to see a figure quickly making their way over towards them from the shadows of an alleyway.

A figure whose face was being hidden by a torn hoodie. A figure that looked as though they were homeless or close to it. A figure that as they get closer and closer causes his eyes to widen when he sees their face being hit by an overhanging street light.

" Sorry miss. I don't have any spare change on me."

Unable to keep the intense glare that is forming across her face taking her eyes away from the grinning terminator making her way to the back without any hesitation Sarah gets into the backseat slamming the door shut behind her before almost instantly she feels the car taking off down the road.


	14. Chapter 14

With a slight tug bringing up the pair of jeans up his legs finding them to be a perfect match quickly applying the button only to throw on a fresh shirt from a nearby rack walking over the discarded clothes beneath his feet reaching out towards a nearby bench grabbing a hold of a pair of sneakers laying on top making sure to keep his ears open for any sort of sound from unexpected guests turning on his heels slowly John makes his way out of an long aisle and through an empty store using the shadows provided to him as cover.

An small empty store just outside of the city. What looked liked to be some kind of family owned store. An family owned store that had been unguarded.

No cameras anywhere in sight. No type of security systems anywhere to be found that couldn't simply be undone with limited resources.

The best situation that they could have hoped for. A situation that was making things look up ever since they drove down the road silently spotting this place.

This store that was providing them with a few things. Some fresh clothes that each desperately needed. Not very much but some money that could be had out of the registers that they could use to buy them a few nights at an motel until they could come up with a plan.

A plan that if he knew the women in his life were separately weighing the options at this very second. Weighing to see what course they should take. Options that were very limited to them at this given moment.

But if there was one thing that he knew about his mom. She always plans ahead. Even for the oddest of circumstances.

A mother that he can see in down across the store floor stalking down aisleways with a black bag in her hand throwing numerous piles of clothing from shirts to jeans almost randomly into it.

A mother that he doesn't even see her glancing his way but only to continue her task at hand. A task that makes her disappear out of eyesight behind an aisle before slowly as he hears the sound of an hanger being placed down on the ground John turns his head to his side.

Turns his head to the side to look down another aisle to find Cameron with her back turned towards him in nothing but a matching set of a purple bra and panties wiggling into a pair of jeans showing off her curves perfectly to him.

A sight that he can't help but get lost in just watching her move so flawlessly and delicately as though she was some kind of dancer. Movement that comes to an halt causing him to look upward seeing her looking over her shoulder at him with a smile.

A smile that instantly causes him to feel his cheeks to burn up from being caught staring at her before as he returns the smile receiving a wink in return feeling as though his whole entire face was on fire quickly turning away to look away from her not catching her smile widening from his reaction continuing forward slowly John makes his way once again back down the empty store occasionally glancing at every single aisle that he passes on by.

Aisles that didn't provide him with anything interesting. Didn't provide him with anything that could be useful.

Nothing until he glances down one aisle to only have a flicker of a smile come across his face at what he sees in front of him before he snaps his head to look around and makes his way over towards a nearby wall containing a few bookbags.

Applying the last of her clothing in the form of a white shirt unable to suppress the pleased smile that has come across her face slowly making her way out of the aisle that she is in looking around her surroundings for her mark finding movement coming from a few aisles down making her way over just as she rounds the corner slowly a grin forms across Cameron's face.

A grin that only seems to widen when she sees John kneeling down next to an aisle grabbing all sorts of tools from a nearby rack and gently place them inside of a nearby backpack at his feet.

A backpack that was slowly starting to be filled up with numerous tools. Tools from unopened packages of pliers.

Screwdrivers with different flat head and phillips head attachments. A few small flashlights that she can see hanging off from the top of a nearby rack.

A large black box resting firmly inside of the pack with a noticeable picture of a socket wrench set. Tools after tools that make her smile inside as she sees him glance over towards her with the faintest of smiles knowing fully well what she was grabbing the tools for closing the distance between them leaning out gently Cameron kisses John on the cheek before without waiting for an reaction slowly she makes her way past him.

Rounding the corner finding her intended target at the far end of the room doing the same as John throwing numerous sorts of objects inside of a large black bag hanging across her shoulder making sure to keep her eyes locked on her face slowly Cameron makes her way over to stand by Sarah's side seeing the older woman paying her no mind but instead continue to throw what looked to be different kinds and sizes of women's clothing carelessly into the bag.

" Sarah? We need to…."

" Not now. Not yet."

Unable to keep the frown forming across her face just as she opens her mouth to respond a flicker of anger can be seen radiating from Cameron's eyes as Sarah makes her way past her and down the aisle not even bothering to look in her direction before she disappears around the corner.

A look that instantly evaporates when she feels a familaur hand gently resting down on her shoulder causing her lips to curl upward before she looks over her shoulder to find John with the black backpack firmly strapped on his shoulders looking at her with a mixture of confusion and concern.

" You okay Cam?"

Nodding her head turning her head back forward towards the corner she had seen Sarah rounding slowly Cameron lets out a sigh.

" Yeah i'm okay. This is just going to be a little harder than i thought."

Glancing over her shoulder seeing nothing but confusion in his eyes with a nod Cameron turns her head back forward.

" I've seen this before in other soldiers. She lost someone very close to her at the hands of a terminator.

Because of this whenever she encounters an terminator even if its one that are only trying to help her first instinct is to shut out any doubts or feelings she may have and go on the offensive no matter who or what she hurts in the process."

Nodding his head in understanding following her eyesight John turns to look at the end of the aisle.

" Is there anyway that we can help her?"

" I wish that i knew of a way. Some say that it just takes time for them to mourn but…."

" But you don't think that's the case here?"

Nodding her head reaching up gently Cameron lays a hand down on top of John's own.

" I think your mother has never had the time to mourn for her lost loved ones. I've only heard stories about her mind you but from what i've heard she either has been suppressing her feelings by traveling around the world putting all of her time and effort into becoming a better soldier before she started training you."

" How do you know all of this?"

Glancing away from the aisle and over her shoulder at John slowly a small smile comes across Cameron's face.

" You told me."

Feeling her lips only curling upward from the look of shock coming across his face gently grasping his hand within her own with a slight tug slowly Cameron leads John out of the aisle and back towards the front of the store.

" I told you?"

Without even so much as glancing back keeping her eyes constantly moving scanning every single aisle they walk on by nodding her head slowly Cameron leads John down a nearby aisle surrounded by numerous clothes hangers.

" You did. You will."

Grazing her hand across the fabric of a jacket on the closet hanger next to her only to retract her hand with a slight pout glancing over her shoulder seeing a slightly confused look across John's face as she sees him staring towards the ground in silence gently Cameron squeezes his hand causing his eyes to snap up to meet her own.

" Its okay. I understand. We talk about it a lot."

" We do?"

" We do. We will."

* * *

Placing the last of the bags into the trunk closing it with a thud slowly making her way around the vehicle to get into the driver's side glancing up into the rearview mirror as she sees John laying down across the backseat while Cameron sits next to him covering him up with a purple jacket that she had seen her exiting out of the store in allowing her son to use her lap as a pillow suppressing the look of shock and anger that are threatening to break across her face snapping her eyes up to look towards the cybernetic girl's face seeing her looking down towards her charge with nothing but an almost loving look unable to suppress it any longer a look of pure shock comes across Sarah's face.

Shock that can continued to be seen as she watches the cybernetic actions closely. Watches her reach down to thread her fingers through her son's hair so gently.

Watches her fake lips curl up into a smile as her son scoots even closer to her with every single stroke of her fingers with a smile across his face.

A smile that unaware to her knowledge makes her facial features soften with every single passing second she watches them.

With every single passing second she sees this loving display in front of her. A display that shouldn't be possible.

Especially from a machine. A machine that wasn't supposed to be even able to show these kind of emotions.

Wasn't even supposed to be able to understand what she was doing. But she did. This cybernetic girl did know what she was doing.

This cybernetic girl that was so much different than any terminator she had ever encountered before. An terminator with feelings. An terminator that would sit idly by just waiting to be issued an order.

No she was different. She wouldn't sit idly by just waiting for an order. She wouldn't be brushed to the side.

Not from her last interactions have shown her anyways. No this girl no cybernetic girl was a force to be reckoned with.

This machine was something else. Something that she couldn't quite place her finger on. And that scared her.

Scared her not knowing what to make of this girl. Not knowing if she could truly trust this girl like her son clearly does.

But one thing was for certain. Even if she hated to admit it she was glad she was on her side.

Feeling as though a pair of eyes are watching her turning away from John's sleeping face to look up finding a pair of eyes watching her from the rear view mirror meeting her gaze only to have them turn away instantly hearing the sound of the car engine roaring to life feeling the vehicle starting to move turning her head to look out the window slowly Cameron watches Sarah pull the vehicle out from its parking spot and send it quietly down the road watching building after building that passes on by.

Keeping her eyes locked on the road ahead despite her eyes every now and then glancing up towards the rear view mirror to watch her son being cared for by his terminator protector with one clear destination in her mind stepping hard on the gas pedal Sarah sends the vehicle flying forward down the road and into the horizon.

 **Author's Notes: Hey everyone. I know you missed me so don't even try to deny it lol. I've been getting some other projects done that have been on my mind for a while so that i can concentrate more on this story as well as do some research to find out if a few things could work in my story line such as could Cameron make a bullet using the metal of a terminator?**

 **That is a question that i'm still iffy about despite using the idea in a few of my older TSCC stories. Now back to this. This story is going to be long and slow based to show how truly different Cameron is causing her relationship with John to deepen throughout the entire story.**

 **I think that it will be well worth it. Plus lets not forget there will be a ton and i mean a ton of action scenes where simply Cameron kicks some serious ass lol.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the update and a new one should be up shortly within the month. Maybe sooner.**

 **Pootamis**


	15. Chapter 15

No fate but what we make for ourselves. Got she has started to hate that phrase. But a phrase that she knew to be so true.

They could make anything of themselves. They could make their own future. He could make his own future.

Just like he was doing now. Her son. Her only son and the machine. A machine that shouldn't be showing this kind of emotions.

Emotions that she has kept a close eye on all night as she has kept watch over them. Kept watch observing this machine.

Observing this terminator looking down towards her son with an emotion that brought a whirlwind of emotions of her own to the forefront.

An emotion that shouldn't be possible. Let alone from a machine. Looking down towards her son with nothing but love.

An human emotion. An emotion this machine shouldn't be able to understand. But she did. She did and she continued to show it not once caring about the pair of eyes watching her.

Not caring about the eyes that were watching her as she stroked the young teenager's head in her lap with gentle strokes.

Hands that could kill him with ease but instead thread through his hair with so much love. With so much care.

A thought that for some reason didn't scare her. Didn't want her to find a way to get her son away from this thing.

No instead it made her have hope. Now that was a scary feeling. Hope that somehow. That someway this could work in the future.

That a relationship between mankind and machines could coexist. Could coexist in some kind of manner.

She could only hope that future wouldn't be for a long time. Could only hope that they would stop the immediate danger.

A danger that threatens everything. Threatened their whole way of life. Threatened their chance at having a life.

A life where they could make the rules. Where they could make their own decisions instead of having them decided for them.

A life she truly wanted for her son. Wanted him to be able to have a life. A true life. To be able to be whatever he wanted instead of the future savior of mankind.

To be able to settle down with a nice girl and start a family somewhere. Even if it was with a machine. But that word again.

Machine. Now that didn't sit right with her. No this woman with her son wasn't quite a machine. She wasn't a human either.

No she was something else. A blend of both. A blend that presented so many opportunities. Represented what a possible future could be.

Represented a life that her son could have. Have a life with a woman that is totally devoted to him. Have a life where no matter what he would always be safe.

He would always have someone by his side through thick and thin. Would always have a life companion that would be willing to die for him if it meant keeping him safe.

A small thought for the briefest of moments makes her lips curl up slightly before they are quickly suppressed as she returns her eyes back to the road ahead of her.

Returns her focus to the task at hand. If he was to have this life then they had to do their part. They had to earn it.

And she knew just the place to start. The place where she had set up and contingency plan in case the worse was to happen to her.

She could only hope that her long time friend kept up his end of the bargain.

Turning the headlights off causing the small road ahead of them to be engulfed into total darkness stepping off the gas pedal slightly causing the car to slowly creek up the small road ahead of them keeping her eyes peeled for any sort of movement coming from around them grasping the steering wheel tightly slowly Sarah brings the car forward unaware of a pair of eyes that look up from her charge to look out the backseat window.

Looking out the backseat window with a raised eyebrow at what she sees. Sees herself being steered through some sort of graveyard.

A massive graveyard from what she could see. A graveyard that had to be filled with hundreds of tombstones.

A scene that she did not expect to find herself in. Not now and not ever. A scene that makes her look up towards Sarah finding her eyes peeled forward out her window as though she was looking for something.

Looking for any possible danger. A thought that makes her lips curl up slightly for a fraction of a second when another hits her.

The image before her. The mother of the savior of mankind resembled a terminator perfectly at this moment.

A thought that brings her mood up only for it to drop as the words sink in. She was acting just like a terminator.

She was acting like the thing that she hated the most. At least that is what she thought anyways. She was acting like her greatest enemy.

She had inherited the traits of her greatest foes. The protectiveness. The no nonsense attitude. Even the cautious side of her.

Traits that only make Cameron frown at the back of her head before she quickly suppresses the frown to return her attention back out her window.

Return her attention back out towards the graveyard to find a small funeral home coming up over a small hill.

A small building that she finds herself being steered towards. A building that she can't help to look towards Sarah once again with a raised eyebrow to see the older woman paying no mind to her but instead steer her over towards the building.

A building that once she sees the car being parked a short distance away before she has a chance to respond she watches the older woman exit out of the car silently leaving her alone with John.

Leaving her alone with her charge that as though he knew of something happening starts to stir from her lap only to open up his sleepy eyes to look up towards her with a small smile.

A smile that she can't help but return as she feels his head leaving her lap and wipe his eyes with his hands as she steers her hands to his lower back to help him up to a sitting position.

" Easy John. Let your body adjust. It still needs to get over the effects of traveling through time."

Nodding his head slightly letting out a yawn cracking open his eyes to look into her own a small smile comes across his face.

A smile that he watches be returned in full before he takes his eyes away from her own to glance over her shoulder and out her window.

" Where are we?"

Feeling her lips curling upward with a slight nod over her shoulder slowly Cameron watches John take a closer look only to have his eyes widen slightly.

" Umm? Why are we in a cemetery?"

Shrugging her shoulders taking a quick glance out the window finding Sarah slowly approaching the funeral home letting out a sigh Cameron turns her attention back towards John seeing his eyes coming back to her own.

" Your guess is as good as mine. But whatever is here it's important to your mother."

Receiving a slight nod in response gently grasping his hand within her own without an hesitation silently Cameron exits out of the car bringing John with her before slowly with her eyes glancing all around them for any possible wandering eyes deep within the darkness she leads him over towards Sarah.

Leads him over towards his mother finding her stopped by the door leading into the funeral home. A door that she could clearly see was locked if the tools in Sarah's hands were any indication.

Seeing the older woman fiddling with what looked to be a pair of paper clips in her hand rolling her eyes releasing a hold of John's hand making her way forward reaching out gently Cameron pushes Sarah to the side earning her an annoyed look before without any hesitation reaching out she grabs a hold of the door handle and smashes her shoulder into the door causing the door to fly open only to be caught as it is about to come off the hinges.

Pocketing the clips back into her pocket looking over towards the cybernetic girl as she sees herself being waived in suppressing the urge to roll her eyes slowly Sarah steps past her and makes her way inside.

Turning her attention away from Sarah's retreating back as she looks over her shoulder to see John staring at her with a grin forming across his face returning the look adding a wink of her own causing a silent chuckle to escape his lips just as she sees him making his way past her reaching out Cameron swats him on the ass causing him to jump up slightly before just as she sees him turning to look at her flashing him an inncocinet look slowly she closes the door and follows after him.

Follows after him through the darkness. Follows after him as he follows after his mother who shines a small light from a flashlight in her hand.

A light that reveals tombs one after another across the walls. Golden labels of the names who rest in each coffin one after another.

Names that she can see weren't in any particular order. Names that she didn't recognize. Names up until one.

One that her companions instantly recognized also displaying different emotions across their faces.

On Sarah's face she could clearly see relief. What that relief was she couldn't be too sure. But whatever relief it was rested inside of this coffin. That she was sure of.

As for John. Well as for his thoughts she could clearly see them in his eyes. Confusion at what he sees. Slight fear at the name on the coffin. Emotions that she couldn't blame him for having.

" If you will Tin Miss?"

Snapping her eyes over towards Sarah with her facial features hardening as she sees a flicker of a smile across the older woman's face feeling her facial features softening with a slight nod slowly Cameron makes her way past John not catching the confused look he sends his mother's way.

" Umm mom? Why are we grave robbing?"

Rearing her fist back taking a quick glance back over her shoulder slowly Cameron watches Sarah turn her attention away from her to look back over towards John.

" Call it a supply run. At least, I hope if Enrique kept up his end of the bargain."

Turning her attention back over towards Cameron giving her a slight nod only to receive one in return instantly Sarah watches the cybernetic girl send her closed fist crashing through the vault sending pieces of concrete scattering all across the ground.

Without any delay with a tug slowly Cameron pulls out the coffin out from the vault and sends it crashing down in front of her causing a loud echo of metal meeting metal to erupt through the air.

Grabbing a hold of an opening in the casket without any hesitation with a flick of her wrist instantly Cameron sends the casket flying open only to have her eyes go wide at what she sees.

Supplies was an understatement. Weapons. Guns one after another piled inside of the coffin. Weapons from automatic rifles to even grenades piled inside.

Weapons that as she takes in she can't help the smile that comes across her face unknown of the pure look of shock that comes across John's face as he turns his attention towards his mother with a questionable look in his eyes that doesn't go unnoticed.

" A few years after you were born, I made a will. Only Enrique knew about it. It was written that upon my death he was to store the weapons that we stock piled in Mexico here….for you."

Hearing John letting out a long sigh turning her attention away from the stockpile of weapons to look over towards him seeing him rubbing his face with his hands as he takes a seat resting his back against a nearby wall making her way past Sarah that has since kneeled down next to the open casket kneeling down gently Cameron places her hand down on his shoulder.

" You never stopped believing did you?"

Letting go of a bullet clip attached to one of the automatic rifles glancing over her shoulder towards her son seeing him looking at her with an emotionless look across his face turning away from his face letting out a sigh Sarah turns her attention back towards the open casket as she nods her head.

" I couldn't. Not when the stakes were so high. I wish that i could but i couldn't."

Nodding his head in acceptance feeling his shoulder being squeezed looking up as he sees Cameron looking down towards her with a concerned look forcing a smile across his face reaching up gently John places his hand on top of her own.

Suppressing the urge to frown at his clearly forced smile turning her hand within his own to entwine their fingers together giving his hand a gentle squeeze with a slight tug slowly Cameron pulls him up to his feet and leads him back over towards the open coffin.

Releasing a hold of his hand kneeling down reaching out gently Cameron picks up a glock that had been resting on top of the pile and slowly starts to inspect it as a small smile starts to form on her face with every passing second.

" You're enjoying this aren't you?"

Cocking back on the barrel finding everything in order on the glock in her hand with a nod slowly Cameron turns her attention back over towards John with a bright smile across her face.

" Of Course. I'm a terminator."


	16. Chapter 16

" How much is there?"

Flicking through the last of the bills in her hand gently putting down the roll down on the foot of the mattress in front of her next to a few others taking a quick glance at John finding him fast asleep feeling her lips curling up into a smile slowly Cameron turns her head forward to look towards Sarah finding her looking straight at her with an small automatic gun resting firmly on her lap.

A weapon like many others they had found. Weapons that she knew could help them later on. If they worked properly that is.

Something this woman in front of her was clearly making sure as she starts to clean the third of many guns.

The third gun that has come out of a small black duffle bag that rests firmly at the foot of the woman's bed.

And she had to admit she was doing an excellent job.

" Ten thousand seven hundred and eighty five dollars…."

Instantly as she sees Sarah mentally cursing herself as the older woman's eyes leave her own tilting her head slightly at the reaction she is seeing slowly Cameron watches her return her attention back down towards the gun resting on her lap.

" I take it that was not the answer that you were looking for?"

Letting out a sigh without taking her eyes away from the gun resting gently within her hands nodding her head reaching out Sarah grabs a hold of a makeshift cleaning rod that she had made using one of the hangers from inside of their shared bathroom.

A small bathroom. Just like the room they find themselves in now. Inside of a not so clean motel room.

A cheap motel room inside of a cheap motel. No wandering eyes watching them. No questions being asked.

Only if they were paying in cash or by credit. Something she was eternally grateful for. Grateful to have the time to sort things out.

To wrap her mind around the past few days. Hectic days. Days that she still can't believe what has transpired.

Judgment Day not be averted but only postponed. Her son's girlfriend being a terminator. Time traveling through time.

So many things. So many things to come in peace with. Too many things to her liking. But she would get there.

All she needed was time. Time this motel would provide her. Provide her time to go over everything. Give her time to come up with a game plan going forward.

A gameplan that would now include three. Three? Three individuals to stop Judgment Day? Just another thing for her to think about.

Could they stop it? Would they even be able to track down its origins before it was too late? That she wasn't sure. Despite what her heart wanted.

" Sarah?"

Snapping out of her thoughts glancing up from her seat in a nearby worn out chair finding Cameron's eyes locked firmly on her turning her attention back down towards the gun on her lap gently Sarah puts the cleaning rod through the barrel and starts to gently rub the inside.

" You can say that would be an understatement don't you agree?"

Glancing back up seeing a slight frown coming across the cybernetic girl's face letting out a sigh placing the firearm down gently onto the ground slowly Sarah straightens herself upright to lean out of her seat to face her completely.

" There was suppose to be more. From what i remember there was suppose to be at least forty five thousand. A small insurance policy in case we…."

Seeing Sarah's eyes leaving her own to stare down towards the ground taking a quick glance back at the rolls of folded up twenty dollar bills with her head tilting slightly Cameron turns her head back forward.

" In case you didn't stop it?"

Without looking up nodding her head unknown to her knowledge the cybernetic girl nods her head back before she takes a quick glance over towards John.

" Were you ever going to tell him?"

" Honestly no. I was hoping it would never come to it."

" How did you even do it without him knowing?"

 _Typical terminator. Needing to know every little fact._

Feeling her lips flickering upward for a split second suppressing the feeling letting out a sigh Sarah leans back in her head as she wipes away at her tired eyes with her fingers.

" Let's just say that us Connors are very resourceful when we need to be. When he was younger, I taught John how to say borrow money from those that wouldn't miss it.

You can have him explain to you what i mean later but i used my own personal skills to stash away money when he wasn't looking."

Only feeling more questions come flooding into her mind nodding her head in acceptance turning her head back towards John reaching out as she gently reaches out to tuck a loose piece of his hair behind his ear only to have her hand wander downward to rest on his cheek unknown to her knowledge Sarah watches her every movement with a critical eye.

An judging eye. The same look that would always be present on her face as she studied this machine. This cybernetic girl with only one question always on her mind.

" Is it real?"

Tearing her eyes away from John to look over her shoulder as she finds Sarah leaning slightly out of her seat to stare at her with questionable eyes turning her head back to her charge without looking away from his sleeping face slowly Cameron nods her head.

" I think so but i've never loved anyone before. I know what it means in theory and have liked someone before but this is new territory for me."

Accepting the answer in the form of a slight nod without taking her eyes away from the cybernetic girl's face slowly Sarah leans back in her seat.

" But how? I thought terminators weren't capable of having emotions."

" You're right. Terminators aren't capable of having any human emotions. However i'm not like most terminators.

I'm much different. You can see that for yourself. And so can John."

" But how? I don't understand? Why would Skynet even create a terminator like yourself if you could just…."

" Disobey orders?"

Glancing over her shoulder finding Sarah nodding her head urging her to continue letting out a sigh Cameron turns her attention over towards John and slowly starts to stroke his cheek with her thumb.

A gentle motion that only makes a flicker of a smile come across her face when she sees his lips curling up into a smile.

" It was Skynet's intention to have me be the most successful infiltrator in history. I was to infiltrate John's main camp disguised as someone that had access to him and terminate him when the opportunity presented itself."

" Why didn't you?"

Keeping her gentle motions going slowly Cameron turns her head to look towards Sarah with her smile disappearing completely from her face.

" We all have a choice. I made mine. I chose to side with The Resistance instead of siding with Skynet. Simple as that."

" But that's what i don't understand? Don't all terminators have some kind of kill order? Mainly involving my son."

" For a human you ask a lot of questions. You sure you're not a terminator?"

Instantly as she sees a look of shock come across Sarah's face for a brief second feeling her lips flickering upward slowly Cameron turns her attention back over towards John.

" It's….difficult to explain. I'm still not how to take it myself. When Skynet created me with the abilities that i have, I don't think it truly understood what it had created in me itself.

Skynet isn't capable of having any emotions and when it created me there is a part of me that believes it really didn't understand what i could become if i so chose too.

As for the terminate John Connor objective that has been taken care of. One of the very first things that i did when i broke free of Skynet's control was to delete that order along with many others.

Terminating John was not my only objective that Skynet had planned for me to achieve but it was number one on the list."

Processing everything that she has just heard sitting in complete silence after a few minutes of being lost in her thoughts just repeating everything that she has just heard letting out a sigh reaching up Sarah takes her face in her hands and rubs her eyes before she turns her sights back towards Cameron finding the cybernetic girl looking back towards her.

" Can we stop it?"

Biting down on her lower lips turning her attention over towards John's sleeping face seeing an almost peaceful look across his face taking a deep breathe that she doesn't even need Cameron slightly nods her head.

" It can. It will."

* * *

Making sure to not disturb her companions that continue to sleep peacefully in their respected spot silently closing the motel door behind herself tucking her shirt down to hide the concealed handgun hanging loosely in the back of her jeans turning on her heels slowly making her way down towards the front office of the motel as she looks through the office window to find the very same middle aged man that they had encountered the previous evening sitting down behind the counter engrossed in a magazine in his hands reaching out with a flick of her wrist slowly Cameron opens up the office door causing him to look up from his magazine when the bell above the door rings.

A look that makes her quickly suppress the urge to look at him with disgust. A look of hungry eyes staring at her.

Staring at her body with lust. Staring at her with such disrespect. The same look that she had received many times before.

The most recent back in Mexico. Looks that would only disappear whenever John walked down the hall with her holding her hand.

Looks that she knew that he knew about and hated. Even if she never mentioned them to him. An action that felt so natural to her now.

To walk somewhere even down a hallway holding his hand. So natural that she could see was having the same effect on him as well.

Seeing how it was purely on instinct now. Was purely natural for him now to do. An action that she knew in his mind that he thought would stop the stares.

To mark his territory so to speak. Something she could understand. She had done the very same thing.

She had claimed him before any other female had the chance to. Some still wanting to despite her showing that he belonged to her.

But that didn't stop the looks they would receive from their classmates. Wouldn't stop the angry stares.

Wouldn't stop the looks of jealousy. Even if he thought the problem had been solved with a simple glare of his own that she had seen in the past make grown men tremble.

Or so that is what he had thought anyways. She had always received the looks. Even if he was with her. Only they weren't so subtle.

Weren't so obvious. The same look that she is receiving right now that only makes her want to go over and smack the man as hard as she could without killing him.

But instead she would play her part. She would force a smile across her face and make her way over towards the front counter making sure to not give him anything to look at.

" How can i help you on this fine morning?"

Keeping the forced smile across her face reaching into her pocket slowly Cameron pulls out a small amount of bills and quickly fishes through them to grab a couple of twenties out.

" I would like to purchase another day in the room we are staying. I believe the sign says its sixty for a night?"

" That would be correct sweetcheeks."

Suppressing the glare that wants to form across her face keeping the forced smile across her face slowly Cameron extends the bills out towards the man.

" Here you are then."

Feeling him gently taking the bills out of her hand suppressing the urge of disgust from coming across her face from seeing him lean over the counter to get a better view of her chest taking a step back pocketing the rest of the bills turning on her heels slowly Cameron makes her way back towards the entrance door.

" I hate to see you leave sweet cheeks but i love to see you go."

Hearing the silent mumble coming from the man instantly Cameron comes to a complete halt as her hand freezes from touching the door handle.

" Having second thoughts sweetcheeks?"

Feeling her left hand twitch ignoring the twitch storing it away as nothing taking a calming breathe reaching out Cameron grasps the door handle before she glances over her shoulder back at the man to find his eyes snapping up to meet her own.

" If i was you, I would learn some manners. It might just save your life one day."

Without giving him a chance to react with a flick of her wrist slowly Cameron exits out of the office not catching the pure look of shock across the man's face.

Feeling her lips flickering upward only just thinking of what the man's reaction was without looking back slowly Cameron makes her way back through the parking lot and back over towards the motel room.

A room that just as she gets a small distance away from she finds opening revealing a sleepy John that as though he somehow sensed her presence looks over in her direction only to have a smile come across his face.

A smile that she can't help but return as she slowly closes the distance between them in short order.

" How are you feeling sleepy head?"

Letting out a chuckle only to quickly cover his mouth as he lets out a yawn causing her smile to only widen retracting his hand slowly John sends a grin her way.

" Well you were right. Time travel does wear me out."

Seeing her smile only widening despite her rolling her eyes as his grin widens feeling her hand gently grasping his own without giving her a chance to react with a small tug slowly John starts to lead Cameron back to where she once came.

" How about getting some breakfast? I remember seeing a small diner that we passed on our way here.

And before you ask my mother knows already. I left her a note saying we would be back shortly."

Feeling her lips curling upward gently Cameron gives John's hand a squeeze before she turns her head forward.

" That sounds perfect. Don't tell your mother this but i'm dying to have a real pancake. I'm grateful for all of the times that she has made us breakfast but…."

Unable to contain it any longer instantly John bursts out laughing causing Cameron to look at him with her own lips curling upward every passing second.

" Well it's true. I'm surprised that you haven't starved to death to be honest. If i recall if it wasn't pancakes that we were eating it was takeout. Unless i did the cooking that is."

" Which i helped."

Feeling her lips tugging upward letting out a chuckle gently Cameron squeezes John's hand as she nods her head.

" Which you helped. Well with the easy stuff that is. You still can't cook anything by yourself."

" Like mother like son, I suppose."

Shrugging his shoulders casually earning him an eye roll turning his head back forward just as he sees them about to pass the office of the motel glancing over instantly John's eyes widen slightly when he sees the man behind the counter quickly hide his face further in the magazine in his hands by bringing it up closer to his face.

An action that confused his greatly before he takes a quick glance over towards Cameron only to have his eyes go completely wide when he sees a wide grin across her face.

" Anything that i should know about?"

Not even bothering to hide the grin across her face turning her attention away from the window and over towards John seeing his eyes only widening despite the grin across his face that gives him away feeling her grin only widening with a casual shrug of her shoulders slowly Cameron turns her head back forward.

" Not really. Lets just say, I gave him some life saving advice and leave it there."


	17. Chapter 17

Feeling as though her whole entire body was nothing more than a giant bruise that was threatening to burst reaching out to stretch out her arms only to let out a groan from feeling how sore her muscles truly are slowly coming up to a sitting position upon the chair that she is sitting in letting out a yawn reaching up gently Sarah rubs away at her tired eyes before slowly she retracts her hand and cracks open her eyes to look over to her side.

Look over towards the only bed in the room only for her eyes to snap wide open when she finds the bed completely empty.

A scene that makes her body respond almost automatically in the form of her snapping up to her feet before the slightest of something crumbling underneath her arm causes her to look down towards the floor to find a piece of paper staring up towards her with her son's noticeable handwriting.

A paper that she snatches up quickly from the ground and folds it out before she starts to read the note carefully.

 **Mom**

 **You don't need to worry. I repeat no need to worry. Cameron and I are just up the road getting some breakfast. We will be back shortly. If you're good maybe i'll bring you back some.**

 **John**

Unable to keep her lips from curling up from the chicken scratch handwriting on the paper shaking her head slowly Sarah crumples up the note.

" Smart ass."

Carelessly discarding the crumpled up ball over her shoulder slowly lowering herself down to rest her back up against the chair reaching out slowly Sarah starts to stretch her right leg quickly followed by her left until before she knows it after a couple of minutes hearing the sound of the room's door knob wiggling Sarah looks over to her side to find the door opening revealing John carrying a small white box followed slowly behind by Cameron.

A white box that instantly makes her mouth water when she feels the freshly made contents inside. A box that she watches be extended over towards her by her smiling son before she returns the smile and gently takes the box out of his hands.

" Thanks."

Opening up the box slowly only to instantly be hit in the face with the smell of fresh eggs along with pieces of an pancake cut up to fit inside feeling a gentle nudge of her shoulder finding John extending a fork down towards her giving him a smile gentle Sarah takes the utinesel out of his hand before she gives him a questionable look.

" Coffee?"

Suppressing the urge to chuckle down towards his mother's questionable gaze with a grin coming across his face with a slight nod to his side John watches Sarah's eyes leave him to look over towards Cameron.

Grinning down towards the eldest Connor finding her looking at her questionably with her grin only widening retracting her hand from behind her back revealing a white cup closing the distance between them extending her hand out Cameron hands over the cup to Sarah.

" Black?"

Receiving a nod in response reaching up Sarah takes a sip from her cup only to let out an content sigh causing a flicker of a smile to come across Cameron's face before gently she lowers the cup to the ground and starts to dig into her meal.

" So….how was your date?"

Glancing back and forth between the couple finding her son blushing beat red looking anywhere but at any of them while the cybernetic girl just beams at her turning her full attention towards the terminator slowly Sarah raises up an eyebrow.

" It was very….educational."

Seeing her son's face only turning another shade of red out of the corner of her eye keeping her eyebrow raised taking a bite of her eggs raising up her free hand gesturing for the cybernetic girl to continue Sarah can only watch as the terminator's smile widens as her eyes focus in on John.

" How educational?"

" Very."

Keeping her eyes locked on the cybernetic girl receiving no sort of explanation towards her last comment letting out a sigh snatching a piece of pancake from her box slowly Sarah takes a bite as her eyes never leave her meal.

" I'm too young to be a grandmother."

Instantly as she hears the sound of loud coughing from her side looking up as she finds John looking anywhere but at anyone in the room with his face as red as a tomato seeing movement out of the corner of her eye without having a chance to respond instantly Sarah watches Cameron pat John gently on the back with the biggest grin across her face.

" I was more going with finding a possible lead on a place for us to stay but i suppose sex ed could have been discussed too."

Waving his arms up into the air just as he opens his mouth instantly John's mouth closes shut when he feels Cameron pecking him on the cheek before he feels her arms wrapping around him.

Feeling his arm automatically wrapping around her waist as he feels her head resting gently down on his shoulder letting out a silent huff John mumbles out.

" You are so evil. It's like you are trying to kill me."

Tilting her head slightly to look towards his face seeing a flicker of a smile across his features feeling her lips curling up leaning up gently Cameron pecks him on the cheek before she pulls back to let out a giggle when she sees his cheeks start to blush once again.

" Oh will you cut it out. No one has ever died of embarrassment before although i could see the headlines now.

John Connor. The leader of the resistance found dead inside of his motel room. Death speculated to be caused by embarrassment from his girlfriend."

Unable to keep the small smile that comes across her face from seeing the scene before her cutting up her egg into a small piece.

A scene that she had never thought she would ever see. Ever see a terminator acting so….human. So human that it was actually scary for her.

Snapping out of her thoughts clearing her throat earning their attention Sarah focuses back in on Cameron before she takes a bite.

" You mentioned a possible lead? Where?"

Nodding her head retracting a hand from around John reaching into her pocket only to retract her hand revealing an piece of an newspaper slowly Cameron extends the paper over to Sarah.

" It actually came from the advice of our waiter. We mentioned that we were looking for a place to stay in Los Angeles big enough for three people and he mentioned that he had seen an listing in today's paper.

One of the listings that peaked my interest i've circled. It's a two floor house. Completely furnished and from what i've read is being rented out immediately."

Taking the newspaper section out of the cybernetic girl's hand quickly finding the circled listing reading it over as she finds everything that she had just said to be accurate nodding her head in approval Sarah hands back the section.

" Well it's a start."

Glancing over towards John seeing him rolling his eyes despite the smile coming across his face returning the smile Cameron tucks the newspaper section back into her pocket.

" In the meantime since you brought it up. Would you like to give John the talk or should i? I have detailed files."

Snapping her eyes back up towards the cybernetic girl seeing a wide grin across the girl's face while her son's face blushes bright red mimicking a tomato unable to contain it instantly Sarah bursts out laughing.

* * *

Keeping a good distance away but not enough of a distance for her not to hear the conversation that is taking place among one Sarah Connor and the owner of the vacant house being rented out hearing a silent groan coming from her side turning her head slightly as she finds John looking anywhere but at her with his cheeks still blushing very slightly suppressing the grin that wants to form across her face slowly Cameron raises up an eyebrow his way causing him to instantly shuffle his feet before he glances up towards her only to return his gaze back to the road.

" Did you really have to bring that up?"

" Bring what up John?"

Letting out a groan glancing up seeing a flicker of a smile across her face despite her eyes twinkling in mischief kicking at a loose piece of pavement sending it flying a short distance away down the road with a huff John mumbles out.

" You know? The whole sex thing."

" Oh! Well you were the one that brought it up…."

" By accident!"

Letting out a giggle reaching out gently Cameron takes John's hand within her own.

" I know and there is nothing to be embarrassed about. It was going to be brought up eventually in a conversation anyways.

This way we get the awkward conversation out of the way early while getting to ease some of your mother's worries.

I would say it's a win win. Well more so for you anyways."

Feeling his hand being gently squeezed letting out a sigh nodding his head in acceptance John raises up his head to send a brief smile Cameron's way earning him a bright smile in return before after a couple of seconds his smile disappears as his face morphes into confusion.

" Wait? How is it a win for me and not for you?"

Raising up an eyebrow in response only to see his confusion only deepen letting out a sigh Cameron breaks off eye contact to look back across the road over towards Sarah finding her to be lead over towards the vacant house by the owner with what she knew to be a fake smile plastered across the older woman's face.

" Well….we were able to ease her worries about any chance of myself getting pregnant. I'm a unique model but not that unique.

I can experience the more….pleasure side of a relationship but never have to worry about the consequences.

By telling her this, I think that i had given her the wrong idea about what to expect out of our relationship."

Glancing over to her side seeing John grinning in her direction feeling her cheeks burning up slightly slowly Cameron turns her head back forward not noticing his grin widening.

" Huh? That's new?"

" What?"

" I finally got you to blush. Who would think that a cybernetic girl could blush."

Instantly getting the reaction that he was looking for in the form of her blush only deepening feeling his grin widening slowly John turns his head back forward.

" Look who's talking mister. Would you like me to explain how to have intercourse with your mother in the same room again? We could be twins with matching blushes."

Looking over to her side finding John's grin completely gone replaced with a look of horror feeling her lips curling up leaning over gently Cameron rests her head down on his shoulder.

" That's what i thought."

Keeping his eyes down on the cybernetic girl snuggling into his side snapping out of his shock reaching out gently John wraps his arm around her waist causing a content sigh to escape her lips before with a smile forming across his face he turns his attention back over towards the vacant house.

" So what do you think?"

" I think your mother has already decided to rent the house but wanted to take a closer look around before deciding on anything."

Nodding his head in agreement taking a quick glance around finding the street empty despite a few parked cars that he could see in a couple of driveways with his smile only widening gently John squeezes Cameron's hand causing her to look up towards him with a questionable look.

" Well since my mom is sealing the deal care to take a look around with me? You know get to know the neighborhood."

Feeling her lips curling up nodding her head with a tug slowly Cameron feels herself being lead forward by John allowing him to guide her before she gently rests her head back down on his shoulder.

" Works for me. It would be good to see the surrounding area. Would make my job a lot easier."

" Your job?"

" Yep. Protecting one John Connor. It's a tough job but hey someone has to do it."

" Uh huh? And what's your hourly wage?"

Tilting her head slightly with a bright smile coming across her face reaching out Cameron tucks her hand into the back pocket of John's jeans causing him to jump up slightly before as his gaze falls upon her the smile across her face widens.

" Oh, I think we can figure something out."

Nodding his head quickly causing her to giggle in response without having a chance to react John feels her pecking his cheek before her head returns back down to his shoulder.

Steering her across the road and onto a nearby sidewalk after a couple of seconds of leading her down the sidewalk glancing at every single house they pass on by letting out a cough out of the corner of his eye John sees her turning her head slightly to look back up towards him.

" So….not that i want to bring it back up but what did you mean by giving my mom the wrong idea?"

Instantly seeing the blush returning to her cheeks causing her to look away from him as he hears her mumbling something under her breath that he can hear leaning forward gently John rests his head against her own with a grin coming across his face.

" I'm sorry? I didn't catch that."

Letting out a sigh without so much as looking up to the expected grin she could imagine is plastered across his face trying her best to calm herself down somewhat Cameron turns her gaze towards the far end of the sidewalk.

" I don't want your mother to think that i'm some kind of sex robot or something. Yes i can't get pregnant and yes eventually our relationship will get to that level.

It's only natural but still. I don't want her to think that i'm gonna sneak into your bedroom every single night for a quickie."

Turning her head slightly instantly as she finds his cheeks blushing bright red a small smile comes across Cameron's face.

" See what i mean?"

" Crystal. Yep. Uh huh."

" My John? Do my ears deceive me or is your voice breaking?"

" Nope! Just need some water!"


	18. Chapter 18

Doing her best to keep the fake smile plastered across her face that she has found to have mastered with countless years of practice hearing the sound of the truck in front of her letting out a loud horn that echoes through the air followed by a friendly hand sticking out the driver's side window to send her a waive returning the wave slowly as she watches the truck disappear down the road until it disappears into the distance letting out a sigh dropping the smile across her face for a split second only to have a genuine one come across her face when she glances down towards the key between her fingers threading the key within her fingers turning on her heels slowly Sarah makes her way back over towards the parked jeep.

A jeep that as she gets closer and closer to makes her suddenly come to a drastic halt when she finds the jeep vacant.

The very same model jeep that she had fallen in love with so many years ago. A jeep as though luck was on her side she had found to purchase at what was considered a fair price.

Afterall it was like the cybernetic girl said. They need to switch vehicles afterall and why not switch to something familiar.

Vacant of the two teenagers that she had left behind to guard the vehicle once negotiations started to take place.

Teenagers that were nowhere to be found. Not standing outside of the vehicle like she had last seen them.

Not even down the street or walking across the sidewalk. They were just gone.

A scene that makes her mind wander off into so many possible thoughts of what could have happened to her son before the slightest of noises causes her to snap her head around to the side to look up the sidewalk.

The simplest of laughs. A laugh that she could hear coming from Cameron. A laugh that is quickly followed by another coming from a different source.

Coming from her son that continues to smile over towards the cybernetic girl oblivious to her stare. Oblivious to his surroundings.

But there was something else. Something that makes her lips curl upright just for a split second. A look.

A look of pure happiness across her son's face. A look in which she had never seen before coming from him.

A look she wished to see more often. A look that she knew if they were successful she would see making an appearance once again. Only this time it would stay.

A thought that makes her mind wander to another. If they were successful. And that was if. A big if. If they were successful what would it mean?

What would it mean to him? Would he feel just like she would? To feel completely free? Free from this nightmare that has haunted them for so long.

And even so would he want it? Would he want to be free if he knew what he would have to sacrifice in order to achieve this goal?

That was the thought that truly scared her. Especially every single second she sees him spending time with this girl.

This cybernetic girl. This symbol of what they were fighting to prevent. True she is different than all of the rest.

She would give her credit for that. Or at least she was better at hiding it than the rest. But even so the cost was too great.

Even if they were to achieve their ultimate goal than this machine would have to be rid of as well. Just like another had to be sacrificed.

A machine that she knew had played a major role in John's life. Even if it was for a short while. A sacrifice that she had seen her son thinking about on countless nights.

The same sacrifice that was looking to be repeating itself. This time however she knew what it would do to him.

Leave him heartbroken. Leave him a shell of his former self. Just like his father's death did to her. A death that still haunts her to this day.

Still makes her stay up on some nights crying to herself. But it would have to be done. Too many lives are at stake.

The cybernetic girl would have to be sacrificed in time to truly rid the world of this nightmare. Didn't she?

A question that comes flooding into her mind as she watches the cybernetic girl lean over to kiss her son's cheek causing a chocolate lip print to be left behind from one of the several cookies in a container in her son's hands.

A parting gift she guessed to have come from one of the local neighbors. Afterall her son did have a way of worming his way into the hearts of others.

Feeling another pair of eyes watching her turning her attention away from John to look forward as she glances around her surroundings only to have her eyes land on Sarah that she finds standing a few feet away from the driver's side door of the jeep looking over towards her with an almost dazed and conflicted look across her face having a good feeling what it is about forcing a smile across her face with a tug Cameron leads John across the sidewalk and over towards Sarah.

" I take it that you were successful then?"

Seeing no reaction from his mother but than the trademark emotionless expression across her face that he had seen so many times before suppressing the urge to roll his eyes reaching into the container slowly John extends his hand out revealing a cookie within his fingertips over towards his mother seeing her eyes immediately coming to rest on him.

" I was and where have you been?"

" Uh sightseeing? Acquiring some delish sweats?"

Receiving an intense gaze from her eyes that he could feel as though was burning a hole straight through him glancing over to his side with an pleading look in his eyes towards Cameron earning him a grin after a few seconds as he watches her grin widen slowly he sees her shake her head before she turns her gaze over towards his mother.

" It was like how John said. We were taking a look around surveying the area."

Raising up an eyebrow towards her son seeing no reaction coming from him whatsoever letting out a small sigh shaking her head slightly Sarah turns her attention over towards Cameron finding her grinning over in her son's direction.

A grin that spoke volumes of what was going on between them. A sign that she didn't know what to make of it.

What to make of this cybernetic girl. Was she good for her son? Was she not? Only time would tell she supposed.

But that didn't mean she wouldn't have some fun with the cybernetic girl in the meantime looking for exactly what her son sees. The girl behind the metal. If that was even possible.

" Oh? Well then i'm quite relieved to hear this. I thought for a second after the talk we had that you two decided that you needed to have some time alone. Some….personal time."

Instantly getting the reaction she was looking for in a pair of matching blushes across the young couple's faces suppressing the smile that wants to break out letting out a cough Sarah watches the cybernetic girl's head snap right back to her.

" And what did you find?"

" Well besides the fact that our new neighbors the Bergeons that live just a few houses down think John and I make a cute couple nothing mostly.

It's a quiet neighborhood. Only a few houses have dogs from what we could tell. Some others have children but we couldn't tell how old they are.

Overall, I didn't find any sort of danger. Well nothing that, I can't handle anyways."

Raising an eyebrow at that last answer turning her gaze back over towards John finding him looking anywhere but at either of them noticing the bead of sweat dripping slightly down his forehead slowly Sarah's lips curl upright.

" Care to share?"

Glancing back and forth between each woman in front of him seeing what he swore to be matching grins across their faces shaking his head furiously reaching into the container go grab another cookie without any delay John takes a big bite as he forces a smile across his face.

" Nope! Nothing at all!"

Without giving them a chance to react in a sudden move John walks past Sarah at a very steady pace over towards the vacant house causing Sarah to look over towards Cameron with a questionable look only to find a grin plastered across her face.

A grin that she can't help but to notice her son's face blushing even more under the cybernetic girl's gaze as he looks back over his shoulder at them for a brief moment.

" Well? How about you?"

" Oh it was nothing really. Just a cute blonde girl around John's age sunbathing outside. Him instantly turning to look towards me and away from the very skimpy swimsuit she was wearing.

Something along the lines of mumbling, I would like much better in it before i caught him. You know the usual."

" So….the never ending game of making my son blush like a tomato?"

" Exactly!"

Shaking her head despite the smile that comes across her face turning on her heels making her way past the jeep and over towards the vacant house finding John awaiting for them sitting on the top step of the porch looking down the road feeling her lips curling up even more reaching out Sarah ruffles John's hair slightly earning a groan from him before she makes her way past him and over towards the front door.

Following closely behind Sarah seeing the annoyed look John is sending his mother's retreating form letting out a giggle leaning down gently Cameron kisses the top of his head causing his eyes to flicker up towards her before with a smile she closes the distance between her and the older Connor finding her reaching towards the front door.

Reaching out towards the locked door suddenly feeling a hand gently pushing her a few feet back snapping her head to look to her side as she finds Cameron staring straight at the closed door with an extended hand out towards her remaining rooted to her spot Sarah sends her an annoyed look.

Remaining patiently to feel the key being placed into her hand only to feel nothing but a cool breeze flow through her hand looking back over towards Sarah finding her looking towards her with nothing but annoyance unable to keep her cheeks from blushing slightly averting her eyes to look towards the floorboards slowly Cameron retracts her hand to rest it back down to her side.

" Sorry. Old habits die hard, I guess."

Unable to help from feeling amused at the scene in front of her shaking her head reaching out Sarah grasps the door handle and thrusts the key into the lock before with a flick of her wrist as she hears the sound of a click retracting her hand in a sudden move Sarah gestures forward.

" After you. I insist."

Instantly getting the reaction she was looking for in the form of the cybernetic girls cheeks blushing bright red hearing the sound of a chuckle coming from behind glancing over just as she sees John laughing over in Cameron's direction within a flash she watches with a grin as he disappears into the house being dragged by the cybernetic girl out of sight.

A cybernetic girl that she can't help but watch disappear into the depths of the house slowly pulling her son behind her but not before catching something.

Something that was a constant reminder of what she is. Her blue eyes. Her glowing blue eyes that are looking around their surroundings scanning for any possible danger.

Those blue eyes that make her come to a stop as she gets lost into her thoughts. Gets lost thinking about another pair of eyes.

The very same eyes that she had encountered so long ago when the nightmare truly began. Eyes that she has continued to see in her dreams.

Those damn red eyes. Those haunting red eyes that she would find chasing after her in her dreams. Chasing after her through the streets.

Chasing after her through the factory. Those eyes she would watch fade into nothing but a soul less black void.

This black void that would suddenly light back up with an metal hand reaching for her before she would snap awake in a cold sweat.

Those very same eyes she can now see as she watches the cybernetic girl lead her son slowly through the house not missing a single room.

Eyes that she can't help but continue to stare at just waiting for them to turn her way. Just waiting for them to turn red and advance towards her.

A thought she quickly shakes awake as she silently follows after the couple up towards the second floor of the house.

A house that would be perfect for them. Plenty of rooms to allow each to have their own space. Fully furnished rooms with only the need of buying some electronics for each like she knew her son would want.

A small shed in the back that could be used to store away some of the bigger firearms at their disposal.

But what made it perfect was the information she had just received. It was in a quiet neighborhood. A neighborhood that they could simply blend in to. Simply perfect.

So perfect that as though her body was on autopilot she continues to follow after the young couple towards the very last room on the floor and follows them inside only to watch the cybernetic girl separate herself from her son to make her way towards the window stationed at the far end of the room.

A window that as she watches a smile come across the cybernetic girl's face that quickly vanished almost immediately without having a chance to react Sarah watches Cameron glance back over towards her and then towards John with what she swore to be a flicker of a grin across her face.

" It's acceptable."

Rolling her eyes at what she considered to be the total machine answer turning on her heels without any delay Sarah exits out of the room and makes her way across the hallway heading towards the stairs leading down to the first floor.

" Let's go John. The bags aren't going to get themselves."

Glancing over towards Cameron rolling his eyes as he nods his head over towards the open doorway as he sees a smile come across her face returning the smile without any delay John exits out of the room with her hot on his heels.

A scene that Sarah finds coming out of the house towards the parked jeep before she heads past them with her own personal bags planning to claim a room for herself before the others had the chance.

Grabbing the strap of a nearby bag and throwing it over his shoulder reaching out to grab another bag glancing over to his side seeing Cameron leaning up against the jeep with her eyes glancing around their surroundings constantly moving.

" Umm Cameron? Can you lend me a hand?"

" Which one? I prefer to keep my right."

Snapping his head up to find her gaze upon him as he sees her lips curling up into a grin feeling the bag in his hand being snatched away John can't help but watch her retreating back in total shock before snapping out of his shocked state he quickly follows after her throwing an extra bag over his other shoulder.

A bag that he quickly deposits down on a nearby table in what he considered to be the kitchen area of the house next to his mother that he finds already seated taking out a couple of pistols out spreading them evenly across the table before just as he is about to take a seat feeling his hand being gently grabbed turning his head slowly John gulps slightly when he sees a wide smile across Cameron's face.

A smile that doesn't bother him in the slightest. No it was her eyes. Eyes that twinkle with nothing but mischief.

Eyes that he watches turn to look towards his mother finding her oblivious to the entire situation in front of her.

" May we have the car keys?"

Snapping in a new clip into the pistol in her hand and rearing back on the barrel finding everything in order gently resting the firearm down on the table without looking up Sarah takes a hold of another nearby pistol and starts to do the same.

" Why?"

" Well since i stated inside of the bank that nothing dead come through, I was thinking that John and I could take the jeep out and explore the city.

While we're out no only would we pick up anything that we would need here for supplies and perhaps do a little clothes shopping."

Raising up eyebrow up slightly glancing up towards the young couple finding the cybernetic girl grinning like the cat that had caught the canary over towards her son finding him blushing red as a tomato grinning over at the cybernetic girl's antics reaching into her pocket for the car key within slowly Sarah extends her hand out over towards Cameron only to feel the key being quickly snatched out of her hand.

" Alright have fun. Oh and John do remember to act like a proper gentlemen."

Feeling his face burning up even more doing his best impression of a flabbergasted fish opening his mouth only to close it shut multiple times feeling his hand being grabbed without having a chance to react instantly John feels himself being pulled out of the room by Cameron and slowly lead through the house towards the front door.

" Clothes shopping?"

Hearing the slightest ounce of fear in his voice feeling her lips curling up nodding her head gently Cameron squeezes his hand.

" Yes John. We will need to pick up some new attire afterall. Besides it's not like we weren't going to be doing this at some point this week. Mind as well do it now while we're out getting supplies."

Coming to a complete stop at the closed front door turning on her heels reaching out gently Cameron wraps her arms around the back of John's neck before slowly she leans forward to whisper into his ear.

" Besides, I think you're missing the point. I will need some new clothes as well. Shirts….pants….underwear and will need a man's opinion.

Who knows? Maybe i'll even model a couple for you. If you behave."

Leaning her head back seeing his face blushing bright red once again that always brings a smile to her face seeing his lips curling up returning the smile gently Cameron feels his hands resting down on her waist.

" Really? You would do that?"

" Of Course. I however would ask only one thing in return."

Instantly as he sees the twinkle returning back to her eyes trying his best to keep the smile across his face slowly John gulps his throat.

" And that would be?"

" Oh it's simple really. You will just have to return the favor. I'm thinking a pair of spandex. Afterall your mind already gave you a sneak peak at what i would look like in a bikini.

I believe it is my turn. Don't you agree?"

Suddenly as she sees a look of complete shock come across his face unable to hold it in Cameron bursts out laughing before she takes his hand back into her own and leads him outside closing the front door behind them.

Hearing the sound of the cybernetic girl's laughter followed by front door closing letting out a sigh placing the firearm in her hand down on the table rising up from her seat making her way across the room and over towards a nearby window as she sees the jeep being backed up and watches it disappear into the distance shaking her head slightly turning on her heels slowly Sarah makes her way back over towards the kitchen table and once again takes a seat.

Reaching out to grasp the nearest firearm snapping another clip into place as she places the gun down and picks up another to apply the same with her thoughts going in so many directions Sarah continues her work in complete silence with only the sound of a clip being snapped into place every now and then breaking the silence.


	19. Chapter 19

_I'm gonna die, i'm gonna die, i'm gonna…._

A simple phrase that has been repeating itself through his mind. A phrase that many have used in the past.

But for him. For him this seemed like a sure thing. For him this seemed like it was inevitable. Not because he was the proclaimed future savior of the human race.

Not because he had hundreds if not thousands of beings man and machine alike that just wanted to kill him. No it was because of where he finds himself now.

Finds himself standing outside of a waiting room with his face as red as a tomato just waiting for his companion to come back out wearing another one of her selections.

A scene that has repeated itself so many times these past few hours. Hours that he swore no man should ever have to suffer this kind of embarrassment.

Never have to suffer this kind of torture. A torture that seems to never want to end as he watches the waiting room doors open revealing her once again.

This goddess. This cybernetic girl with a perfect smile meant just for him. This woman that strolls over towards him with an extra sway in her hips that makes all of his blood flow downwards.

A fact that he was sure she knew but didn't bother to comment on other than to send him a knowing grin instead.

And he was sure she knew she was having this effect on him now. Especially by her latest selection. A matching pair of purple underwear that was showing off her body perfectly.

Her flawless body that she spins around showing him every angle. Showing him her physique that would make any supermodel jealous.

Showing him just how tight some area particularly were as she does a little twirl for him showing off her perfect curves. A twirl that each and every time would leave him speechless.

Would leave him with a blushing face before she would retreat back into the waiting room to grab a hold of another selection from her growing pile.

A process that has repeated itself for so many hours. So many hours of her being this perfect model. Being his model.

Modeling everything in sight. Modeling numerous pairs of underwear. Modeling numerous outfits in front of him with an innocent smile across her face.

A model that was attracting the attention of many males in the area. Some that just look his way in pure jealousy.

Others that are quickly steered away by angry girlfriends that had caught their eyes wander. Those very few he did not feel sorry for even in the slightest.

Jealousy that he would be glad to receive for her. This perfect woman. This cybernetic woman that was marking everything off the checklist with flying colors.

Being the perfect girlfriend. Girlfriend? That was truly an interesting word to him. Were they a couple? Everything they have done has shown this to be the case.

But were they? That was something he wanted to figure out. Did he want to be with her? Yep absolutely.

She's one of a kind. Truly and not because of her model. No he has never seen a woman quite like her.

A woman that is the full package. Good looks. Great personality. A very intelligent mind. And one of her better traits.

She was approved already by his mother. Something that was nothing short of a miracle already. And if she wasn't? Well she could handle her quite well in any conversation.

Just another thing that he has grown to love about her. But is what he is feeling love? That was a question he would have to figure out as they walk along this path their on now.

A path that he knew he wanted nothing more than to be with her. Nothing more than to ride off into the sunset with her someday.

A day that looked so far off now thanks to his destiny. A destiny that he has always hated. Always hated knowing that he had the lives of so many in the palm of his hands.

This destiny that was set out for him so long ago making him fate's bitch. A title that had been bestowed to him before he was even born.

But if there was anything good that came out of it then it was her. His protector. His future girlfriend that now makes her presence felt once again exiting out of the waiting rooms with a mountain of clothes that matches his own in his arms.

A woman that just smiles at him before she walks away heading towards a nearby cashier leaving him to follow after her.

Follow her only to do as she does while his eyes remain glued to her smiling face. A smiling face that she can see making friendly conversation with a young cashier unable to look away.

Unable to look away zoning out her voice just taking in everything that he sees in front of him. And what he sees was truly an eye opener.

He had always thought she was beautiful but not like this. Not from every feature in front of him. Her long brunette hair that he sees her on occasion tucking back behind her ear showing off even more of her beautiful face.

Showing off her flawless skin. Showing off her eyes that he could get lost in on any conversation they have that shine nothing but mischief and happiness at this moment.

Eyes that he sees suddenly turn towards him with a smile meant only for him coming across her face. This smile that he can't help but return as slowly without him knowing he takes her hand into his own.

A gesture that earns him to witness her smile widening before she looks back forward to resume her conversation with the cashier.

* * *

Glancing around her surroundings once again seeing nobody even bothering to turn her way other than the very few that pass on by her keeping her hands stuffed into her jacket's pockets keeping her head forward in an attempt to blend in with the crowd and her eyes peeled for even the slightest bit of danger that may present itself strolling down the sidewalk step by step with a few other civilians suddenly as she sees the small group in front of her come to a stop at a nearby pedestrian cross light doing as they do Sarah comes to a complete stop just behind them.

Comes to a complete stop but only for a short moment as she slowly follows after the group as the light becomes green.

 _So many things have changed…._

And it was true. So many things have changed. But it was to be expected. They did time travel ten years into the future.

But the changes that she has seen already amazed her. Even if they were the smallest of changes. For one telephone booths were a thing of the past.

Instead of being stuck inside of a box hoping to have change to make a call another invention could be found in most others hands.

An invention that she had heard about back in their time. God she needed to come up with something better than that.

A cell phone. A mobile phone that could fit easily in one's pocket. A device that she had seen before only they couldn't be fit inside of a pocket.

No the ones that she had seen were the size of bricks. But these ones? These ones were truly different.

These ones just showed the advance in technology had in the last ten years. An advance that made her excited but also worried at the same time.

The very advancements could help her in her quest to stop Skynet from being born but could also lead to problems.

For one she was a bit out of her element. The enemy would not be. An enemy that she was still unsure if it even existed.

Just something she would have to talk to the machine about. Was there any real danger out there? After all if the resistance could send soldiers back in time with missions why couldn't Skynet do the same?

A thought that she would have to put on the back burner for now. Right now she had to find a way to make contact with him.

Her most trusted follower. No that wasn't quite right. Her most trusted friend. But how would she find him?

Would he still be out in the desert? No she didn't think so. He was constantly on the move with his family never staying in one place.

But where would he be? She couldn't just look him up in the yellow pages. So how would she find him?

Maybe she could ask John to find him using one of those computer search things? If that was even an option.

No she thinks as she shakes her head slightly and continues to walk down the sidewalk occasionally glancing around her surroundings.

He wouldn't make it that easy. It had taken her so long to find him once before. Hell the last time she had gotten extremely lucky.

But there was always that chance. That chance that he could have set down somewhere here in Los Angeles.

It would make sense on some levels. He did have a family to look after. He did have kids and a wife to care for and being on the road constantly was no way to do just that.

Also from the stories he used to tell her the rest of his living family lived here in Los Angeles. More of a reason to come back here and settle down.

But where was he? A question she desperately needed answered. But how?

* * *

 _She's so beautiful._

An understatement on his part. She wasn't just beautiful to him. No she was perfectly. Absolutely perfect for him.

The complete package. This cybernetic girl that has always made a smile come to his face with the smallest of gestures.

With the smallest of things like she is doing now. Just casually walking down the floors of the mall holding his hand with the brightest of smiles across her face as she stares at everything she passes with an starstruck look in her eyes.

A look that would confused many that would witness it but not him. No he knew the reason why she was star struck.

She was from the future. A possible future. A future where this was no longer here. In fact nothing was there.

This whole place. The buildings outside. The greatest of monuments gone. Just gone wiped off the face of this Earth.

At least that was what was told to him through stories. Stories that would fill his dreams of this nightmarish wasteland.

A wasteland this woman has lived in for most of her life. Had been born in. Had to live through and for that he would never be surprised at any reaction she would have of this new found world.

Instead he would just smile at her excited looks and follow after her wherever she would go. Just like he does now allowing her to guide him through the mall not even bothering to pay a second glance to anybody that they pass on by.

Not one glance until one catches his interest causing him to watch them closely. A unique man that just stands outside of a store with a stone cold emotionless look across his face.

A look that he swore he has seen before. A look that sends a chill up and down his spine as he watches the man's unmoving eyes that never leave the entrance of the store.

Never leave as though he was some kind of machine. As though he was a…..suddenly as his eyes go wide with his eyes never leaving this unknown man instantly John comes to a complete stop.

Allowing her eyes to wander through this large structure with nothing but amazement across her face from seeing so many unique items being displayed suddenly as she feels resistance coming from behind her instantly Cameron comes to a complete stop and looks over her shoulder before her eyes go slightly wide when she sees John frozen to his spot looking off into the distance.

" John?"

Not receiving any sort of response from him other than to feel him starting to squeeze her hand harder that only seems to be tighter by the second following his eyes finding them staring straight ahead at the floor across from them as she glances through the passing crowd looking for what could have caused this reaction from him suddenly finding exactly what was causing this to happen in the form of a man standing just outside of an entrance to some large clothing store tilting her head slightly taking a quick glance to each of her sides finding nobody watching her returning her attention back to the man instantly Cameron's eyes turn bright blue as a wave of information comes across her screen.

Information that just proved what she had originally thought of the man to be correct. He was no man. No he is a machine.

A model T-800. Nothing special. An easily disposable model if they were to cross paths but a terminator nonetheless.

This terminator that she had no clue why it was here. What mission it could possibly have. Was it infiltrating a store inside of this mall?

That seem highly unlikely. Was it possibly guarding someone? That seemed more probable but who? Who and why was it guarding them in the first place.

Questions that she could not answer right now. However she knew what it always came back to. Skynet.

It was here for Skynet. Here for some kind of mission for it's master. It's ruler. But right now that wasn't important.

She would have to deal with this machine later once she has more information to work with. Right now she had more pressing matters to intend to.

Matters that cause her eyes to return back to normal and turn to look towards John to find him just starting over towards the T-800 with a slightly frightened look across his face.

" Hey? It's okay. It doesn't know."

Seeing her words getting through to him by having his attention being averted to her giving him a small smile gently Cameron takes his hands within her own.

" There is something that i haven't mentioned to you yet but i think you have a good idea what it is. You've heard your mother's story hundreds of times.

Can you answer this for me? Why hasn't it attacked us yet? Is there any reason you can think why this is the case?"

Breaking of eye contact with her turning his attention back over towards the terminator finding it still in the same position that it was in moments ago not wavering even in the slightest replaying his mother's words in his head straight at the beginning of her long tale after a minute of being lost in his thoughts instantly John's eyes go wide.

Go wide as one part of her story comes back to him. A simple part yet very revealing part. The beginning of the terminator's hunt for her.

A hunt that resulted in the deaths of two women with the same name as his mother before it finally found her.

This small killing spree that would quickly get larger later on but a spree that revealed one glaring weakness.

It didn't know what she looked like. It didn't know what her mother looked like. In fact now that he thinks about it the terminator back in Red Valley didn't even know what he looked like either.

It was only going off of a name. A name that any of his classmates could have claimed was their own as some kind of joke that would have resulted in the end of their lives.

A glaring weakness he could see now in this terminator. A terminator that he was sure wouldn't even pay him any mind unless he screamed out "i'm John Connor! Come and get me!"

" It doesn't know what, I look like."

Nodding her head not even bothering to suppress the pleased smile from coming across her face gently Cameron squeezes his hands causing his gaze to once again lock with her own.

" That's right. It doesn't know what you look like. In fact Skynet itself doesn't even know what you look like.

Back home you were like a ghost. There was no records of you anywhere. No photographs. No resistance that you could be found at. It was like you didn't exist. It was impossible for Skynet to find you."

" Then why is it…."

Shrugging her shoulders breaking off eye contact to look back across the floor seeing the terminator unresponsive to anything taking one more quick glance around looking for anybody that would stick out from the crowd having no such luck slowly Cameron turns her sights back over towards John finding his eyes coming back to meet her own.

" Your guess is as good as mine. It could be guarding a gray but…."

" A gray?"

Hearing the clear confusion in his voice smiling slightly with a nod Cameron glances back across the floor.

" A human that sides with Skynet."

" Wait? I thought the whole point of Judgment Day was to have the human race be wiped off the map? Why would Skynet allow humans to side with it?"

" To help their cause, I guess. I really can't answer that question. The only one that can answer that question is Skynet itself.

As for the grays themselves? It's because of fear. Fear of dying. Fear of being enslaved. In a way it's a case of selling your soul to the devil."

Nodding his head in understanding feeling a gentle tug of his hand without putting up any sort of resistance John feels himself being slowly lead forward while his eyes never leave the terminator across from them.

" What about him?"

Without even looking the terminator's way shaking her head slightly Cameron continues to lead John forward looking for a certain unique store that is nearby intending it to be their last stop of the day.

" Don't worry about him. I always remember a face. We can always look him up later and stop whatever mission it is trying to accomplish.

What we can't do is just stand there staring at it. It would cause us to stick out easily from the crowd and be spotted from it's likely companion."

Allowing himself to be lead blindly forward nodding very slightly turning his head away from the sentry and back forward passing by a parked couple resting on a nearby bench smiling in his direction returning the smile feeling a gentle tug turning his attention back towards Cameron suddenly John feels himself being lead into some kind of large store with only one word jumping out to the forefront of his mind at what he sees.

Amazing. Truly amazing. Some kind of large electronics store. Electronics that just show how much things have changed through the years.

Changes that are very welcomed to him. Large overhead screens. So large that some take up a good portion of a wall. Heck even some of them were hanging off the walls!

Rows after rows of computer systems. Systems that he has never seen before. Systems that looked so advanced.

Looked so much better than what he had to deal with back before the time jump. Well anything was better than what he had.

Computers that as he passes on by seeing numerous new graphics across the screens from games being played by a couple of younger kids commandeering a station makes a smile come across his face.

Graphics he couldn't possibly ever dream of seeing. But he was. He was seeing them right before his eyes now.

This new found technology that he could get lost in if it wasn't for his companion leading him through the store as though she was on a mission.

In fact maybe she was. They were shopping afterall and would need a computer system to help their cause.

A companion that he turns back to as he feels himself being lead through another row of computers to the back of the room where a few empty computers can be found.

A couple of stations that they would have all to themselves. Stations that are positioned in the very back with a large screen behind them displaying everything coming off of one of the computer screens perfectly for everyone to see.

Something that reminds him of a projector before his thoughts are snapped when he feels himself coming to a stop next to an empty station.

A station that he looks down towards with nothing but amazement seeing a couple of video cameras connected to the computers themselves until before he has any chance to react he watches a pair of hands reach past him to disconnect one of the camera from the computer right in front of him.

Turning his attention over towards her seeing a cheeky grin as she twirls around the wire returning the grin pulling out the chair in front of him taking a seat right as he turns his head towards the monitor suddenly John's vision is blocked by a wave of brown hair as he feels some weight being dropped down into his lap.

Considerable weight as he tucks the hair away from his face to find Cameron smiling down towards him from her new spot in his lap as her hands come to rest behind the back of his neck while his left hand snakes around her waist holding her steady.

" Comfy?"

Nodding her head vigorously wiggling slightly in his lap causing his eyes to close upon movement a wide grin forms across Cameron's face.

" Very much so thank you."

Wiggling once again as she feels something starting to poke her from down below with her grin only widening leaning over quietly Cameron whispers into John's ear.

" Oh my? Is that something in your pocket or are you just glad to see me?"

Snapping his eyes wide open finding her staring down towards him with the biggest grin across her face feeling his whole entire face starting to burn up faking a cough trying his best to hide his face with his free hand as he sees her grin only seemly to widen further breaking off eye contact John immediately turns his attention towards the computer screen.

" So you wanna check it out?"

" Hmmm? Aren't we moving a little fast for that?"

Instantly feeling his gaze once again back on her not even bothering to contain it Cameron bursts out laughing causing a couple of nearby teenagers to look over in their direction with mixture emotions smiling sweetly over in their direction causing to her immense pleasure their faces turning a good shade of red and quickly look away from her grinning over at their retreating forms turning her attention back down towards John almost instantly her face lights up when she sees his entire face red as a tomato.

Putting on her best innocent smile as she hears him mumbling something underneath his breath that she can only make out the faint words of will and girlfriend snuggling closer into his chest leaning down gently Cameron rests her head against his own.

" I'm sorry? I didn't quite catch that?"

Groaning silently feeling her gaze staring at him intently tilting his head slightly to meet her own finding them twinkling with mischief slowly unaware to his knowledge his lips curl up slightly.

 _So that's the way she wants to play it huh? Two can play at this game._

And with that mindset a sudden action occurs. Such an action that it even surprises his companion. The action of him crashing his lips to her own.

This sudden action that he can hear a gasp in surprise coming from her before not even moments later he feels her kissing him back as her hands turn his head to the side slightly allowing her to deepen the kiss.

A kiss that suddenly she feels him breaking before she opens her eyes to find him grinning at her. A grin that she can't help but return as she leans her head down to rest her forehead against his own.

" Will you be my girlfriend?"

Suddenly as he watches her face light up with the biggest smile across her face without having a chance to react John feels her lips once again back pressed to his own before as quickly as they found him the kiss is broken off and he opens his eyes to find her eyes staring down towards him happily.

" I thought you would never ask."

 **Author's Notes: Hey everybody. Been a while hasn't it? Just to let everyone know this story is not abandoned and won't be abandoned. Now i know some of you are asking for the plot and action to pick up but i ask that you please bear with me. This right now is the calm before the storm and in this story many things are different than they were in the show.**

 **I can explain why here. In the show with the way Skynet had all of these secret groups around doing their own missions it seemed like at times that the greys knew exactly who Skynet's creator is.**

 **In this there is none of that. There are greys in this however they are ones that mostly escaped from the resistance at the conclusion of the war. I don't wanna say anymore in case i give away any spoilers but when the action picks up its like a machine gun going off.**

 **The calm before the storm will end at some point so just let John and Cameron enjoy it why don't you?**

 **Pootamis**


End file.
